No lo hagas
by good-couples
Summary: Harry y Ginny sólo han sido amigos, pero entonces llega alguien especial para ella y Harry se da cuenta del significado de Ginny en su vida. Luchan por su amistad, luchan por su amor, pero a final de cuentas, todo es un alboroto total.
1. Una mala Cita

_Ok, yo sé que suena cursi y todo pero créanme, no lo es tanto. Supongo que está buena la historia (porque la hice yo, claro) y algunas veces está muy… rara, pero sólo apóyenme xD_

_Jajajaja_

_Que la disfruten:_

**No lo hagas**

**1. Una mala cita**

-¡Ring, Ring!

**-**¡Yo contesto! –Dijo Harry –Hola Ginny.

-¿Qué onda?

-Nada aquí, ¿tú?

-Nada… mmm… ¿planes para hoy, galán? –preguntó Ginny pícara.

-Mmm… al parecer no.

-Claro… ¿con quién se irá Cho ahora?

-La verdad no sé… quizá se porta bien hoy.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Deja de mentirte! ¡Cho te engaña cada 15… no, 10 minutos!

-Ginny, el que la haya cachado una vez no significa que…

-Desengáñate y dime con quién fue.

-Correcto. Creo que ahora es con su jefe, un tal David Rodríguez –se rindió Harry. Sacó la bolsa de palomitas del microondas y se sentó en el sofá prendiendo la televisión.

-¿con que así fue como ganó su último empleo? Sigo pensando que debes terminar con esto, Harry.

-Déjalo –dijo Harry con desgana -¿Cómo va todo por allá en la Madriguera?

-¡OH! Bien, gracias. Mamá te manda saludos. ¿Qué tal Ron?

-Bañándose… creo que ahora es más aseado desde que Hermione trabaja en el mismo piso. La otra vez lo regañó. Dijo que no quería llevar a un novio cochino a todas partes. Fue genial.

-Jajaja –dijo sarcásticamente Ron saliendo del baño –te escuche ¿sabes?

-Lo siento –contestó Harry.

-Mmm… no dudo que Ron esté más limpio –dijo Ginny riendo.

-Ni yo, amiga. Ni yo. Es increíble que Hermione haya alcanzado su propósito de la "peddo".

-Ahora tendremos trabajo doble.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú eres su secretario o algo así, Ron es su tesorero… o algo así –añadió riéndose –y yo soy su asistente.

-¿Asistente?

-Sí –dijo Ginny orgullosa -, me dio algo mucho más importante que ustedes dos juntos.

-Te felicito –dijo sinceramente Harry. Se rieron y después se quedaron callados unos minutos.

-¿Sabes? Hoy nos hemos reído mucho. Y repetimos demasiadas palabras. Que vocabulario tan inculto tenemos. Por eso los países no progresan.

-Buen punto.

-Tengo una idea –dijo Ginny. Estaba comiendo jícama con limón y chile. Se lamió los dedos. -Tendremos una palabra del día… y la tendremos que repetir mucho.

-OK. La de hoy es "imbécil".

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el imbécil de Ron acaba de cambiarle de canal... ¡Auch! Y me acaba de pegar –explicó Harry sobándose el hombro.

-Que tipo tan imbécil.

-¡oye, funciona!

-Claro que funciona. ¿Acaso alguna de mis ideas brillantes no ha funcionado?

-Cuando planeamos ponerle a Cho una chinche en su silla no funcionó.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: planeamos.

-¡Fue tu idea!

-Hubiera funcionado si Ron se hubiera sentado en donde le tocaba.

-Tienes razón. Tengo ganas de llevarla a un campamento y ponerla en el lago cuando duerma con su colchón llena de hormigas de las grandes que pican.

-¡Estas viendo "Juego de Gemelas" en Disney Channel! Amo esa parte. Pero hablando en serio. Lo que en verdad deberías hacer es cortarla en vez de otro de mis brillantes planes.

-¡Hey, este fue mi plan!

-Pero… -dijo Ginny. Entonces se pegó en la frente. -¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es?

-Mmm… Creo que las 6:46… no 47.

-Ok, gran diferencia. Bueno, me tengo que ir, Harry. Michael me viene a recoger a las 7 y aún no estoy lista. Como sea… es un tipo tan imbécil.

-¿Por?

-Es un fanático de Dragon Ball Z y me llevará a la premier de la película o algo así.

-Si te molesta, ¿Por qué no acabas con él?

-No tengo idea. Bueno, me voy, Harry.

-Claro… que te diviertas.

-Lo intentaré…Adiós.

-Bye.

Harry y Ginny llevaban una relación muy estrecha. Los mejores amigos. Ninguno podía vivir sin hablar con el otro. Llevaban su vida propia pero, con el tiempo, se volvieron algo más que amigos. Hermanos. Era como si cada quien tuviera su horrocrux en el otro. Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione eran novios. Cuando Ron y Hermione no estaban besándose, hablaban de sus cosas o, como en los tiempos de antes, peleando por cosas insignificantes para después terminar besándose de nuevo, por lo que Ginny y Harry aprendieron a llevarse bien. Ginny trabajaba en un restaurante muggle martes, miércoles y jueves y cuando un jugador de quidditch se lesionaba o enfermaba lo sustituía temporalmente. Harry y Ron eran aurores. Hermione trabajaba en su oficina en las afueras del ministerio defendiendo a los elfos domésticos. Ya había reunido 589 afiliados; impresionante.

-¿Terminaste de hablar? –preguntó Ron agarrando palomitas.

-Sí –dijo Harry, también agarrando palomas.

-¿Te dijo algo de Michael? –preguntó Ron. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo. Harry procuraba no decir nada como buen amigo, pero siempre lograba salir –Vamos, Harry. No voy a hacer nada estúpido. ¿No la lastimó, o sí?

-¡No seas imbécil! Si fuera así, tú y yo lo hubiéramos llevado a Francia con caníbales.

-Peor… lo hubiéramos llevado con tía Muriel –dijo Ron con una sonrisa –Bien, ¿Qué te dijo de él?

No, nunca pararía. –Dijo que saldrían hoy. ¡Eso es todo! Vamos… ¿me crees?

-No. Como sea, todavía tengo Veritaserum.

Harry hizo una mueca. –No me gusta que hagas eso… Es como si me violaran. Sabes, Ginny se enojó cuando supo que te había dicho que Michael había hablado de matrimonio.

-No se enojó contigo, se enojó conmigo. Me hizo beber Veritaserum para saber si me lo dijiste por ti mismo.

-Con que viene de familia, ¿eh?

-Exacto –dijo poniendo el canal de pesca –Jajaja, ¡Que tipo tan tonto! ¡Fácil puede usar un hechizo convocador! Jajaja.

-Eso nos hace valorar la magia, colega –dijo Harry cambiándole de canal mientras Ron se retorcía de risa al ver al señor esperar como tarado a que el pez atrapara la carnada.

WwWwWwWw

¡Ding, dong!

-¡Ya voy! –exclamó Ginny. Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba con su cabello del tal "Gokú" de su caricatura. ¡No, por favor! Se atrevió a usar su traje del mismo muñeco. Y… ¡Problemas! Trae un traje en sus manos.

-Hola, dulzura –la besó en los labios y le puso el traje en sus manos –Quiero que lo uses… No pensaras ir así… ¡Vamos a la premier!

-Claro… pero… genial –Ginny lo tomó en sus manos y subió.

Se quitó los jeans y su remera de un tirón y vio el traje. Era de lo más estúpido… que vergüenza daría que la vieran. Esperaba que no pararan en ningún lugar. Definitivamente llevaría su celular por si tenía que optar su plan de rescate. Se puso rápidamente el traje y se soltó el cabello. Al bajar Michael aplaudió. Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco y posó.

-Te ves maravillosa.

-Gracias… tú… también –se volteó y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué decías? –dijo Michael mientras le abría la puerta del carro.

-Nada… absolutamente nada –respondió y le devolvió una sonrisa. Por debajo del rostro se pudría de pánico.

WwWwWwWw

¡Ring, ring!

-¿Bueno? ¿Ginny? Creí que estabas con Michael.

-No hables, escucha. Agarra un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma porque te voy a decir en dónde estoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Te hizo algo ese imbécil cara de…?

-¿Qué te dije, Harry?

-Claro, lo siento. Un minuto.

-Apresúrate. Michael no tarda en venir del baño… ¡Oiga, oiga, deje de escuchar y póngase a ver la película! –dijo Ginny refiriéndose a un señor junto a ella.

-Eso fue… raro. Estoy listo.

-Bien estoy en la premier de Dragon Ball Z… ¿sabes dónde es?

-No.

-En el cine de siempre. Sala 7. Penúltima fila, octavo lugar, ¿entendido?

-Sí. Espera. ¿De la pantalla para atrás o de atrás para adelante?

-De la pantalla para atrás.

-Claro, nos vemos.

-Apresúrate. ¡OH! Lo olvidaba, tráete la capa invisible.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-¡No! – y Ginny colgó.

Harry levantó de un tirón a Ron, que estaba dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Damisela en peligro –se limitó a decir Harry mientras agarraba la varita.

-¿Ginny?

-Exacto. Al parecer está practicando su plan de rescate de nuevo.

-¿Tú? –preguntó Ron divertido.

-Exacto, vámonos.

WwWwWwWw

Michael se acababa de sentar junto a Ginny. Ésta rezaba por que Harry no tardara en llegar y que no trajera al imbécil de Ron. Lo de la palabra del día funcionaba. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó Michael con su voz que pretendía ser coqueta. Por sexta vez en esa noche trató de poner una buena cara.

-La película esta muy buena –respondió.

WwWwWwWw

-Que lleno está. ¿Por qué vendrían a ver una estupidez como…? ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Creo que Bolas Z o algo así. Pero no tiene nada de raro. ¿No has venido a una premier de un tal Larry Potto?

-No, ¿tú si?

-No, pero lo veo por televisión. Vamos, aquí hay un lugar. Hay que ponernos la capa invisible, Ron.

-Sabes, cada vez parecemos más muggles.

WwWwWwWw

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Les habrá pasado algo? No, Ginny, no pienses eso. ¡Sí! Ahí estaban. Ron la agarró por la muñeca. Michael la agarró por la otra. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar todo?

-¿Adonde se la llevan? –preguntó.

-Cita con el dentista –respondió Harry. Michael se desconcertó y, sin darse cuenta, la soltó. Harry aprovecho y se metieron debajo de la capa invisible.

-¿Adonde fueron? –preguntó Michael. Se encogió de hombros y miró a la chica que tenía a lado sonriéndole.

-Y todavía coquetea con otra chica… patético –susurró Ginny mirándolo con asco.

-No, es imbécil –corrigió Harry.

-Sí…

-Bien, ahora, vámonos –apuró Ron.

Al llegar al carro Ron le echó una ojeada a Ginny. Dio una carcajada. Harry la miró y estuvo apunto de reírse cuando:

-Dime que tú tampoco te reirás.

-No, claro que no –dijo Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa y abriéndole la puerta trasera del coche. Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido. Cuando Harry se subió al carro, los otros pelirrojos ya se estaban peleando.

-Vamos, pensé que tenías dignidad –decía Ron riéndose.

-No era el plan… aparte…

-Aparte nada… eso te pasa por salir con tipos tan imbéciles.

-La palabra imbécil no la puedes usar, Ron. Es sólo de Harry y_ mía_.

-¡Ay, ay! ¡Que infantil!

-No me hagas golpearte.

-Pues a la otra escoge mejor a tus noviecitos.

-¿A ti que te importa con quién salga?

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor!

-¡Por un año!

-¿A la madriguera, Ginny? –la interrupción de Harry hizo que éstos dos se callaran. Ginny se recostó.

-Mamá y papá no están. Pensaron que llegaría después y fueron a cenar. Creo que desde que soy la única que vive ahí salen demasiado –respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Al departamento, entonces.

-¡No! –exclamaron Ron y Ginny.

-No compartiré con Ron.

-No compartiré con Ginny.

-Eres un apestoso.

-Troll engreída.

-No dijiste eso –dijo Ginny parándose sobresaltada y empezó a jalarle los cabellos a Ron mientras éste trataba de soltarse gritando. Entonces Harry se paró en la orilla y los separó. Las ganas por echarse a reír cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

-Bien, ¿cual es el plan? –preguntó Harry.

-No tengo idea –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Harry sonrió y pensó que sería una noche larga. Después de 5 minutos de silencio Ron habló:

-Que aburrido es el silencio.

-Y más si estás tú aquí.

-No dijiste eso.

-OH, sí lo dije, Ronnie cara de pony.

-¡ALTO! –Dijo Harry levantando la mano antes de que Ginny lo golpeara–Les propongo algo: Ginny se queda en nuestro departamento, Ron, y se duerme en mi cuarto. Los dos estarían separados.

-¿Y tú donde dormirías? –preguntó Ron. El caso estaba ganado. Ron ya se había convencido.

-Supongo que en el sofá.

-¡No lo permitiría! –exclamó Ginny descruzándose de brazos. –Yo me duermo en el sofá si quieres.

-No. A ti te dejamos con Hermione –dijo Ron. A Ginny se le iluminó la cara, pero de pronto se ensombreció.

-Hermione está fuera de la ciudad. Llega mañana para su conferencia de no se qué –dijo. Harry y Ginny miraban a Ron.

-Bien, –dijo –pero si te cansas, Harry, la corres de tu cuarto.

Harry prendió el carro poniendo los ojos en blanco y aceleró. No podía creer que fueran tan aniñados. Sonrió. ¡Que lindo! Al llegar al departamento Harry le dio una camisa a Ginny de él mismo y unos shorts.

-¿Qué harás con tu traje? –preguntó Harry.

-Ni lo preguntes –dijo Ginny mientras salía del baño agitándose el cabello. La ropa le quedaba grande –me lo dio el imbécil de Michael. Quería que tuviera la "atmósfera" de la caricatura.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que te quedara el short? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Ginny sonrió y levantó un poco la camisa para que pudiera ver el contorno del short que estaba amarrado con una liga para cabello.–Que buen truco. Bien, saldré a ver la tele. Si quieres cenar la cocina está…

-Harry, no es la primera vez que vengo –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Cierto.

"_Mmm…__que rico olor", _pensó Ginny. Se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de su mejor amigo? Bueno, eso no era malo. Podía pensar que olía rico, así como él podía pensar que no estaba gorda. ¿Pero y si no se valía?

-Claro que sí se vale, amiga –dijo una voz detrás de ella, la mía.


	2. Pelea

_No saben cómo me alegraron el día esos reviews xD En serio que si…. Muchas y miles de gracias por todo su apoyo y como siempre se los digo: no los defraudaré. _

**2.**** Pelea**

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Ginny viendo a todos lados pues al parecer estaba sola.

-¡OH! Me agrada que te intereses. Soy la narradora… o mejor dicho, la que escribe todo lo que te pasa (_n/a: _quería salir en esta historia, créanme que no será tan malo como parece).

-Me siento en un programa para niños.

-Me alegro de que no te haya asustado –dije alzando las cejas.

-En realidad, me siento en un Chat. ¿Sabes que es?

-Ni te lo imaginas. El Messenger es mi vida.

-Espera, espera… ¿Por qué haces que Michael sea un imbécil?

-¡Ah, no! Mi trabajo no es eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir? ¡Ah! –gritó asustada Ginny. Se estaba mirando en el espejo y acababa de ver que la puerta se acababa de abrir. Era Ron.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó Ron mirando alrededor con la varita en la mano.

-Con nadie. A veces me gusta…

-Decirme piropos –le susurré al oído.

-¿Decirme piropos? –preguntó Ginny sobresaltada.

-¿Decirme piropos? –repitió Ron riendo –Como sea. ¿Quieres cenar?

-Claro… en un minuto… ok –se rindió Ginny y salió no sin antes mirar la habitación.

-Pensé que te quedaría grande la ropa –dijo Ron alzando las cejas. Por segunda vez en esa noche se levantó la camisa un poco para que viera el contorno del short que estaba amarrado con una liga para cabello.

-Buen truco.

-Fue lo mismo que dijo Harry –dijo Ginny sonriendo. Ron alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Quién cocinó? –preguntó Ginny al entrar en la cocina.

-Pedimos pizza –respondió Harry señalando la caja que había al centro de la mesa.

- Mmm… pepperonni (_n/a: _no sé como se escribe). Que rico. –dijo abriendo la caja.

Comieron normal. Hablando de cosas tontas y riendo. Era la 1 de la madrugada y Ron se había quedado dormido.

-No creo que debas estar despierta –dijo Harry recogiendo los platos.

-¡Mamá y papá! -Exclamó Ginny a la vez que aventaba los platos -¿me prestas tú teléfono?

-Claro, claro.

Se escuchaban los gritos de la señora Weasley detrás de la bocina del teléfono.

-Mamá, estoy bien. Mira, no te llamé porque pensé que seguían cenando.

-Mamá. Tranquila.

-Michael se quedó viendo la película porque a mí no me gusto. Por mi fueron Harry y Ron. Sí, aquí está Harry. Harry, te manda saludos mamá.

-Ah, yo igual.

-Él igual, mamá. Sí. Creo que por hoy me quedaré aquí. Sí, es demasiado tarde. Claro estoy bien. Buenas noches. Te quiero. Recuerda que el teléfono tiene que estar colgado bien o no recibirás llamadas. Algún día lo entenderás. Bye.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó Harry tratando de lavar los platos.

-Sí, te ayudo.

-No, no, ya lo tengo –pero en ese momento la manguerilla que se usa para lavar las verduras saltó y lanzó agua por todos lados empapándolos todos. Ron se levantó de un brinco. Ginny y Harry rieron.

-Yo creo que no. Quítate –dijo Ginny empujando a Harry de la cadera. La manguerilla volvió a lanzar chorros de agua mojándole toda la cara a Ginny.

-Ninguno puede hacerlo bien –negó Ron con la cabeza sonriendo y se puso a lavarlos dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Wow –dijo Ginny.

-Que no te impresione –dijo Harry sonriendo –Lo hace siempre.

Ginny, Harry y Ron se quedaron platicando hasta las tres de la madrugada.

-Debería ir a dormirme, mañana tengo que estar en el trabajo a las seis… ¡Mierda! Sólo dormiré 3 horas…buenas noches –anunció Ron.

-¿Tu no vas temprano? –preguntó Ginny después de que Ron se fue.

-No, yo no voy a recibir a Hermione –dijo Harry con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Escuché eso! –gritó Ron desde su habitación. Harry y Ginny se rieron entre dientes.

WwWwWwWw

Ginny entró en su habitación, o mejor dicho la habitación de Harry, y se acostó en la cama. Era muy cómoda.

-¿Amiga que no puedo ver? –me preguntó Ginny.

-¿Sí?

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Ginny.

Tuvo un sueño extraño. Ella se encontraba sola en la parte trasera del coche de Harry escudriñando la oscuridad. Alguien tocaba en su ventana. Era Michael. Pero atrás de él se encontraba un mono verde de aquella espantosa caricatura con una bola de fuego que le aventaba a ella. De la nada, Harry salía a protegerla luchando con una espada y vestido como un sexy pirata. Sentía frío. Volteaba a ver su cuerpo y descubrió que traía un estúpido traje de calabaza. Volteó a ver una casa y vio a Ron vestido de calavera y saludándola con una sonrisa macabra. Una araña le saltaba a la cabeza y él gritaba. Se paró asustada revolviendo las sábanas. Qué extraño había sido eso. Después empezó a reír. ¿Mono verde de la espantosa caricatura? ¿Ella vestida de calabaza?

-Jajaja… jajaja… ¡JAJAJA!

WwWwWwWw

Ron llegó a su trabajo demasiado dormido para estar de pie. Si Ginny no se hubiera reído tan alto no se hubiera despertado. Bien, había que darle las gracias. Ese día había roto el código de seguridad 1901 (no aparecerte a menos que sea una emergencia), pero simplemente era una emergencia ya que conducir en su estado adormilado era como conducir en estado de ebriedad.

Romilda Vane estaba esperando junto a su oficina. No, estaba esperando que Harry llegara con él. Ésta llevaba años queriéndole, pero él… creo que prestaba más atención a las pelusas que se formaban en las esquinas de los cuartos de limpieza.

-Hola, Ron.

-Deja de fingir, Vane –respondió éste poniendo los ojos en blanco –Harry se quedó con Ginny en el departamento.

-¿Ginny? ¿Con Harry en el departamento? ¿Son novios?

-¡No, que va! Son solo _amigos_ –dijo Ron enfatizando la palabra amigos.

-Pues eso es muy poco probable…

-¿A qué te refieres, Vena?

-Es Vane… -replicó Romilda apretando los dientes. Como quiera prosiguió explicándole a Ron –La posibilidad de que una mujer y un hombre sean amigos… como un hombre con un hombre o una mujer con una mujer… es de una en un millón.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Es obvio! Porque siempre uno… si no son los dos… termina enamorándose.

-No lo creo –dijo Ron sin darle importancia enarcando las cejas.

-Como quieras. ¿Por qué llegas tan temprano hoy? ¿No es tu rutina llegar siempre tarde?

-Piérdete.

-Pelo de zanahoria…

Ron entró a su oficina. ¡Y pensar que vería a Hermione en un par de minutos! Mientras esperaba se puso a pensar en Hermione, en él, en los helados que vendían en la esquina, Hermione, helados, Hermione, pastel, Hermione, helados, Hermione…

…

Harry estaba junto a Ginny sentado en un sillón frente a él. Estaban agarrados de la mano, de la cuál, Ginny llevaba un… ¿anillo de compromiso? ¿Por qué llevaría eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces Harry empezó a hablar:

-Nos casamos.

-Nos amamos –admitió Ginny.

-Queremos que seas el padrino.

-Pero de nuestros hijos van a ser los demás porque sino me matan –decía Ginny.

Ron sentía que se moría. ¿Su pequeña hermana se casaba con su mejor amigo? ¿Pensaban tener hijos? ¿Boda?

-Esperen, esperen –decía Ron asustado.

-No, no esperaremos nada, Ron. Nos amamos, ¿comprendes? –decía Ginny. Entonces Harry y ella se besaron apasionadamente y asqueroso a la vez.

-¡Aaah! ¡No! –Ron se despertó de un brinco. Tenía el pulso acelerado. Después empezó a reírse. ¿Harry y Ginny casados? ¡Nunca! De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro. Volteó. Ahí estaba. Su preciosa Hermione.

WwWwWwWw

Harry y Ginny estaban almorzando (cocinado por Ginny, obvio) en el departamento. Todavía llevaban pijama, pues se acababan de levantar. Hablaban de la cita de ayer.

-Resultó un tremendo desastre desde que llegó –comentaba Ginny. Yo escuchaba divertida.

-¿No le vas a contar o sí? –le susurré.

-Cállate –me dijo sonriendo. Harry la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Ignórame. A veces tengo mis ataques de locura –respondió. Yo sonreí.

-Continúa.

-Bien. Timbra y viene con su estúpido corte de pelo del tal Gokú. Pero eso no es todo… me enseña el horrendo traje que traía puesto y ¡espera que me lo ponga!

-Patético –decía Harry negando con la cabeza.

-¡Losé! Y la película no estaba en nuestro idioma… ¡No! El idiota la quería ver en chino y la vimos en chino… ¿o era japonés? –dijo Ginny golpeando la mesa para después poner cara de desconcierto. Harry no aguanto más. Se descruzó de brazos para partirse de risa. Ginny entrecerró los ojos -¿Te estás burlando?

-Vamos, no te puedes enojar con él –le dije con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Por qué no? –me preguntó en voz muy baja.

-¡Míralo! Parece un niño… ve como se retuerce –le contesté. Harry se cayó de la silla. Ginny lo miró con ojos tiernos.

-Tienes razón.

-¿En qué? –preguntó Harry. Estaba acostado en el piso -¿En que es gracioso? Sí, tengo razón.

-Idiota –dijo Ginny sonriendo y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry la agarró. Los dos se quedaron viendo los platos.

-Ron no está –dijo Ginny. Harry tragó saliva –Descuida. Ya lo hago yo.

-¿Segura? –preguntamos Harry y yo.

-Segura –nos respondió.

-Gracias. Tengo que bañarme –dijo Harry mientras yo levantaba las cejas.

-Claro. Me voy dentro de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir? ¿Qué te vas a poner? –preguntó Harry.

-Improvisaré y pediré un taxi.

-¿Pero hoy no era la cosa esa de Hermione?

-Cierto… Mmm… ¿Me llevarías?

-Claro. Que te diviertas… lavando… eso.

-Igual –dijimos Ginny y yo.

Harry sonrió y entró a su cuarto. A los pocos minutos se escuchó la regadera.

-¿También te puede escuchar? –me preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad no losé… creo que si me lo propongo sí, pero no estoy segura.

-Pero él puede escuchar cuando hablo contigo –dijo Ginny.

-Sí… en verdad te escuchan hablando sola –dije riéndome.

-¿Algún día te veré? –me preguntó.

-Quizá… ahora ponte a lavar los platos.

Gran error. En cuanto Ginny se volteó a lavarlos y abrió la llave, el agua salió por la manguerilla empapándola toda.

-¡Como odio esta cosa!

Sonó el timbre del departamento. Ginny cerró la llave y la dejó la manguerilla en su lugar. Al abrir se encontró cara a cara con Cho Chang. Ésta la miraba con cara de víbora como una sin vergüenzas mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ay, no! Debí haber traído el bate de quidditch –dijo Ginny sarcásticamente. Se cruzaron de brazos. En ese preciso instante salió Harry de su cuarto con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura. Se sacudía el cabello despreocupadamente y traía gotitas de agua por todo el pecho. Ginny se mordió los labios sonriendo.

-¿Te mojó la manguera asesina? –preguntó Harry riendo. Ginny todavía no reaccionaba.

-¿Me podrías decir que hace… ésta… con tu ropa, en tu departamento y mojada igual que tú como si…?

-¡Ah! Hola, Cho –dijo Harry. Ginny sonrió. Harry fue a la cocina, agarró un jugo "Minute Maid" de naranja (_n/a: _lo siento, los amo) y se fue a su cuarto a cambiar. Ginny se quedó en la puerta tapando la entrada lo suficiente para que Cho no entrara. Cho estaba fuera de quicio. Ginny se divertía de lo lindo.

-No le rompas la cara –le susurré divertida. Ginny rió entre dientes y Cho la miraba con cara de fingido miedo. Ginny sacó la lengua y Cho la empujó para pasar. Ginny estuvo a punto de patearla. Harry salió del cuarto y le mandó una mirada de advertencia; Cho sonrió mirándola como si fuera basura –OK… rómpele la pierna.

-¿Qué te trae por acá? –preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé… ayer estaba cansada –contestó. Ginny cerró la puerta de un portazo. Enojada, volteó. Abrió la boca para hablar pero al ver la cara de Harry la cerró –Y veo que tu no perdiste el tiempo con una… pobre ilusa que lo único que puede ganar es a un… Dragón Ball Maniaco.

-Con el que espero que no te hayas acostado –dijo Ginny cruzada de brazos.

-No me acostaría con uno tuyo ni aunque me pagaras mil galeones… ¡Aaah! Lo olvidaba, no los tienes…

-Discúlpate ahora mismo –rugió Harry.

-No.

-¡Discúlpate! –dijimos Harry y yo casi gritando.

-Déjala, Harry. Prefiero tener bajos recursos a ser una ZORRA que se acuesta con los jueces, los amigos, los desconocidos y ¡como olvidarlo!, los jefes. Te puede dar SIDA, ¿sabes? ¿Nunca te dieron esa clase tus papás?

-Eso es todo, perra –dijo Cho con cara de maniaca. Agarró un horrible jarrón que le había mandado Tía Petunia a Harry y se lo aventó. Ginny lo esquivó por un pelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuidado! –dijo Harry.

-Sí, a la otra atínale… -replicó Ginny dándole la espalda. Se hincó para recoger el jarrón. Harry volteó a ver a Cho, pero esta estaba a lado de Ginny con un cuchillo en la mano. Harry corrió hacia ellas.

-¡No seas estúpida! –gritó Harry mientras la agarraba por la muñeca. Ginny y yo volteamos. Ginny se tiró al suelo y se cortó profundamente con un pedazo del jarrón justo en medio de la mano. Gritó.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba Harry mientras Ginny se trataba de incorporar agarrándose la mano. Cho movía el brazo con desesperación y le hizo un corte a Harry en la cara.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¡Sal de aquí! –grité yo. Después me enojé porque nadie me escuchaba. Entonces Ginny me hizo el favor:

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¡Sí, sal de aquí! –complementó Harry. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¡No hasta que arreglemos las cosas!

-Claro, y con un cuchillo las vas a arreglar, ¿no? –gritó Ginny.

-Está bien. Me sentaré –dijo Cho. Ginny la miró con un odio muy potente y Harry la calmó con una mirada de "contente por unos minutos". Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos a curarte eso… -dijo Harry.

-Ya no me duele.

-Tengo que ponerte una venda antes de que te desangres y sacarte los pedacitos de jarrón.

-Creo que me gusta así como está ahora…

Harry sonrió y se la llevó a la cocina. Regresaron unos 10 minutos después. Ginny traía una venda en toda la mano y Harry un curita en el corte de la cara. Se sentaron frente a ella en el piso. Me puse junto a ellos:

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver.

-Ni yo… no sé como Harry la puede aguantar… pero en cuanto salga voy a agarrar una pesa y se la voy a aventar a esa… -susurró Ginny.

-¿Por qué está _ella_ aquí? –preguntó Cho. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez.

-Por que tuvimos que salvarla de una emergencia y no pudimos llevarla a la madriguera.

-Claro, su casucha… -dijo Cho mirando a otro lado con una sonrisa reprimida. Ginny hizo ademán de pararse. Harry la sujetó por la cintura y dijo:

-Era todo lo que quería escuchar, terminamos.


	3. PEDDO

**3. P.E.D.D.O.**

Ginny y yo nos quedamos tan sorprendidas que ni siquiera sonreímos. Poco a poco las palabras se repetían en la mente de Ginny. Poco a poco las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Cho. La siguiente hora fue totalmente aburrida. Cho aquí y allá rogándole a Harry que la perdonara. Harry negándose y diciéndole que se fuera. Ginny se quedó dormida. Yo, sin embargo escuché toda la conversación:

-Harry, no era mi intención…

-Cho no me hagas repetírtelo…

-Harry… por favor… nunca te he hecho nada malo –suplicó Cho. Harry no aguantó más. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero respiró y susurró para no despertar a Ginny:

-¿Crees que no sabía que lo hacías con el que se te topara enfrente? ¡Todo el mundo me lo decía! ¡Creían que era un tonto por perdonarte! ¡Les repetía una y otra vez que cambiarías! ¡Me hacía el tonto! ¡Te quería! ¡Ginny me decía…!

-Ginny… ¿Es por ella no? Susurras porque no quieres despertarla. Me hacían sus estúpidos planes humillándome frente a todos y…

-Nunca caías… escucha, ella sólo es una amiga… y tú ya no eres nada para mí –dijo Harry. Cho lo hacía sentir culpable por su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Entonces comprendí. Así era como siempre lograba que la perdonara.

-No la mires a los ojos –susurré como si estuviera viendo una novela. Harry volteó a todos lados. Me había escuchado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se asustó. Yo cerré los ojos como esperando una reprimenda.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Cho. Al final pareció decidir hacerme caso porque no la vio a los ojos más.

-Vete, Cho. Lo nuestro se acabó. No funcionará… nunca ha funcionado –dijo. Harry abrió la puerta del departamento. Cho asintió secándose las lágrimas y salió dando un portazo. Harry se volvió hacia Ginny. Lentamente la sacudía para despertarla.

-Despierta…

-Hum… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ginny mientras se bostezaba. Al estirarse se estremeció pues la mano le lastimó.

-Se fue –dijo Harry… ¿estaba sonriendo?

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Volvieron?

-No, le dije que ya no había nada entre nosotros.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo Ginny. La verdad no lo sentía nada. Harry puso una cara extraña –Descuida, hiciste lo correcto.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa… es…

-¿Qué?

-Yo… nada. Tenemos que alistarnos para la cosa de Hermione.

-Cierto –contestó Ginny todavía muerta de la curiosidad. Harry se paró y se sentó a su lado prendiendo la televisión. Ginny se dirigió a la habitación de Harry a "improvisar" con su ropa.

40 minutos después, Ginny salió con un pantalón negro pegado y una blusa blanca de botones de manca corta. Todo le quedaba como si fuera ropa suya. Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Yo no pude evitar sorprenderme. Ambos subieron en el coche.

-¿Cómo hiciste… eso? –preguntó Harry señalándola de arriba para abajo.

-Un encantamiento para encoger y… algunos ajustes caseros… hilo, aguja, ¿te suena?

-Claro…

-Vamos, ¿no?

-Sí… La venda combina con la blusa… Jajaja…

-No me lo recuerdes… me dan ganas de matar a esa…

-Tranquila, tranquila…

-Gracias –dijo Ginny sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por preferir nuestra amistad y… ¿salvarme la vida?

Se empezaron a reír. Una vez que comenzaban la risa se contagiaba. No podían parar. Cuando me empecé a reír los dos voltearon al asiento trasero, donde estaba. Ginny y Harry se miraron asustados. Ginny sabía que me había escuchado. Él solamente tenía miedo por no saber a quien había escuchado.

-¿Lo escuchaste?

-¿A quién? –fingió Ginny.

-No importa…

-Bien… ¿Qué crees que Hermione nos tenga?

-No losé… -contestó Harry. De repente estaba de buen humor.

-¿Crees que ya se haya encontrado a Ron?

-Sí… y me estremezco al pensar en lo que hicieron…

-No te estremezcas, no creo que ellos ya hayan…

-¡Ginny! –la interrumpió Harry. Los dos se atacaron a reír. Llegaron al ministerio justo cuando faltaba 1 hora para la conferencia de Hermione.

-¡Mierda, Hermione nos va a matar! ¡Dijo que quería que la ayudáramos! –dijo Ginny.

-Corre más rápido…

-No puedo con estos tacones… ¿Quién puso el estúpido código 1901?

-Algún idiota que nos odia, ¡ahora vamos! –gritó Harry agarrándola por la mano buena. Llegaron resbalándose a la sala de conferencia. Hermione estaba diciéndoles a unos trabajadores cómo debían de irse acomodando. Ron la miraba embobado. Al escuchar a Harry y a Ginny caer al piso los dos voltearon asustados. Ambos se miraron riendo. Ron los observó con cuidado. No, seguían siendo los amigos inmaduros que siempre habían sido. Harry y Ginny vieron unos tacones negros delante de ellos. Fueron levantando la vista y ahí estaba… Hermione.

-Hola, Hermione.

-¡Hermione! ¿No estás enojada o sí?

-No… claro que no –dijo Hermione sonriendo –Solo que pensé que me iban a ayudar.

-Y nosotros… pero surgieron cosas… y veo que no necesitaste ayuda.

-Oh, Ron fue de mucha ayuda.

-Ya lo creo… Saben… se ven muy altos desde aquí –dijo Harry mirando los converse de Ron para arriba.

-Sí… ¡Ron! No te debes de poner converse con traje –replicó Ginny.

-Ni tú, Harry –dijo Hermione.

-Yo no traigo traje…

-¡Es cierto! No debes de ponerte converse con ropa formal, Harry –corrigió Ginny.

Harry se miró. Traía unos pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga y de botones. Una corbata vino y su pelo desordenado. Los converse eran del mismo color que la corbata. Ron se miró. Traía un traje con corbata color azul marino, igual que sus converse. Harry y Ron se miraron y rieron.

-¿Por qué no se paran? –Preguntó Ron ofreciéndoles la mano -¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-Larga historia…

-En la que rompí con Cho –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Qué? –gritaron Ron y Hermione.

-Sí, Ginny se quedó dormida por escuchar nuestra pelea.

-¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿Así nada más?

-No –Ron y Hermione lo miraban insistentes –Bueno, es sólo que llegó a la casa, vio a Ginny y se enojó y después se puso a insultarla y a aventar cosas por la casa. Lastimó a Ginny…

-Le hizo un corte en la cara a Harry –señaló Ginny.

-Y yo le dije que se fuera porque habíamos terminado.

-Después se puso a rogar y yo me aburrí. Pensé que la ibas a volver a perdonar, Harry.

-No, alguien… quiero decir yo descubrí que me hacía sentir culpable cuando la veía así que no la volví a ver a la cara. Pero… me siento limpio –dijo Harry estirándose. Después se fue a ayudar con los asientos. Ginny, Hermione y Ron sonrieron.

-Pensé que cuando todo esto terminara iba a estar destrozado –dijo Ron.

-Yo pensé que la amaba de verdad para perdonarla –apuntó Hermione.

-Pues yo no. Harry y yo hacíamos planes para humillarla y cosas así. Él sólo la estaba probando. Quería ver como era –concluyó Ginny. Seguido, fue a ayudar a Harry.

-Recuerdo cuando yo era su guía con las chicas –dijo Hermione mirando al vacío.

-Recuerdo cuando hacíamos planes juntos–dijo Ron. Ambos se miraron sonriendo con tristeza.

-Supongo que ahora le tocó a Ginny –apuntó Hermione.

-Sí… no puede ser tan malo –terminó Ron. Ambos se fueron a sentar y durante los siguientes 30 minutos estuvieron recordando cosas de la infancia. Terminaron con caricias y besos cada vez más intensas hasta que…

-Bien, terminamos con los asientos, la tarima y los globos. La prensa llegará en cualquier minuto y... ¡Qué asco! –exclamó Harry. Hermione y Ron se separaron acalorados.

-Nosotros haciendo el trabajo mientras ustedes… ¡Pretenden hacer crecer la densidad de población! –dijo Ginny.

-No seas tonta, Ginny… -dijo Ron poniéndose rojo como un tomate, al igual que Hermione (ésta solo parecía un melón). Harry sonrió.

-Debería darles vergüenza… -dijo Ginny. Se echó el cabello para atrás y se fue dramáticamente. Harry se echó a reír al ver las caras de los dos tortolitos. Se echó el cabello para atrás (o al menos lo intentó, pues se quedó en su lugar tan despeinado como siempre) y se fue en una perfecta imitación de Ginny. Hermione y Ron se miraron sonrientes. Poco a poco fueron llegando Neville, Luna, los Weasley, miembros del ministerio (entre ellos Romilda Vane) y reporteros de _El profeta._

…

-… y ahora: demos un fuerte aplauso a ¡Hermione Granger! –Ginny, Ron, Harry y Neville se pararon cuando la nombraron aplaudiendo más fuerte que nadie. Todos los miraban extraño. Hermione subió a la tarima un poco sonrojada. La señora Weasley tuvo que jalar a Ginny para que se sentara, quien jaló a Harry, quien jaló a Ron, quien jaló a Neville.

-Buenos días. Como saben, estamos aquí para la inauguración de algo que puede cambiar la vida de muchos seres en el mundo mágico. Y esos seres son los elfos domésticos –Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta. Mudos de sorpresa -. Hace 6 años inventé el "P.E.D.D.O.", organización que se encarga de defender a los elfos domésticos. Dicha organización no tenía mucho éxito con las personas. Algunos se burlaban de su nombre pues sonaba como "pedo" –dijo Hermione mirando a Ron significativamente. Hubo algunas risas en el público y Harry le dio un codazo a Ginny señalándole con la cabeza la cara de Ron, muerta de vergüenza –Sin embargo, gracias a miles y miles de meses de trabajo y contactos importantes, dicha organización será oficial a partir de… ahora.

Hermione sacó de su portafolio un librito color verde con unas letras doradas en la portada que rezaban: "P.E.D.D.O.;******_Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros". _**

**-Preguntas, sugerencias.**

**La conferencia siguió y siguió hasta por unas cuantas horas más. Cuando por fin hubo acabado, Ginny empezó a aplaudir poco a poco y Ron y Harry, todavía muertos de sorpresa, la siguieron. Poco a poco todos empezaron a aplaudir más fuerte y Ron y Harry se pararon y se subieron a sus asientos brincando como niños chiquitos. Neville y Ginny rieron. Luna miraba a todos lados con la mirada soñadora de siempre. A continuación, Hermione puso su libro en una cajita de madera frente a la tarima en el centro (****_n/a: _****me lo imagino tipo Legalmente Rubia 2, así que no me lo hagan difícil de explicar).**

**Después de la conferencia, los periodistas hicieron varias entrevistas a Hermione. Ron hizo una con Harry y Ginny. Luna, Neville y los gemelos Weasley dieron otra. Los padres de Hermione no habían podido ir porque era el Ministerio de Magia. Directo, fueron a una pequeña fiesta en donde se encontraba la mayoría de su generación de Hogwarts y los padres de Hermione.**

**-¡HERMIONE! –gritaban Ron y Harry acercándose a ella corriendo con los brazos abiertos. Hermione los abrazó con ternura. **

**-¡No nos lo habías dicho!**

**-Es genial que lo hayas logrado…**

**-Creímos que no iba a ser posible…**

**-Cuando escuchamos lo del "peddo" no lo pudimos creer…**

**-A ver, a ver –los interrumpió Ginny con una mano acercándose –Me toca felicitarla.**

**-Gracias, Ginny. Ron, no es "peddo" es "P.E.D.D.O.", ¿OK? Ahora, vamos. **

**-¿A dónde? **

**-Con mis padres. Quieren felicitarme… y conocerte –dijo Hermione mirándolo con una sonrisa. Ron tragó saliva pero se compuso muy rápido.**

**-Nos vemos luego –exclamaron los dos. Dejaron a Ginny y a Harry solos charlando de cosas sin sentido.**

**-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Caerte a un lago lleno de cocodrilos o tirarte de las escaleras? –preguntaba Harry.**

**-Mmm… tirarme de las escaleras… ¿Qué Romilda venga para acá o ir a plutón a vivir?**

**-Ir a plutón a vivir.**

**-Pues que mal porque Romilda viene para acá, Harry –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Le encantaba ver a Harry sufrir por sus admiradoras.**

**-¡Ay, no! Con que no sepa que dejé a Cho… –dijo Harry dándole la espalda.**

**-¿Ya estas soltero, Harry? –preguntó Romilda con una voz que pretendía ser sensual. Harry puso una mueca y se volteó de mala gana componiendo una sonrisa fingida.**

**-¡Romilda! –dijeron Ginny y Harry aparentemente emocionados. Romilda le mandaba una clara mirada a Ginny de "vete ahora" y la obedeció de inmediato no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Harry. ¡Fiu! Ginny ya tenía un plan.**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué cortaste con Cho? –preguntaba Romilda acercándose cada vez más. Él retrocedía.**

**-Yo… -Romilda daba un paso. Harry retrocedía uno. Romilda daba dos. Harry retrocedía dos. Esto requería concentración. Ginny se acercaba corriendo con el pantalón arrastrándole. **

**-Creo que tu pantalón te queda muy grande –observó Romilda con mirada cautelosa. **

**-OH, no es mío. Harry, tu pantalón me queda grande. Debí haberme puesto el vestido que me compraste.**

**-¿Por qué te pusiste el pantalón de Harry? ¿Por qué te compró un vestido Harry? –preguntaba Romilda fingiendo indiferencia pero en su mirada reflejaba celos puros.**

**-Bueno, es que me quedé a dormir en su departamento y no traía nada puesto. El vestido me lo compró porque me gustó cuando lo miré –contestó Ginny mirándola con una mirada traviesa.**

**-Tengo… que ir… al… -decía Romilda con la mirada perdida y señalando atrás. Dicho esto se fue con tropezándose con la gente. En su camino al baño le pegó a Ron quien los miró. Ambos se encogieron de hombros sonriendo. Ron negó con la cabeza sonriendo también. Ginny arregló el pantalón con un hechizo.**

**-Eso fue cruel –dijo al fin Harry.**

**-La querías lejos. La tienes lejos… como por… -dijo Ginny como reflexionando –treinta minutos, más o menos.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó asombrado Harry.**

**-Va al baño a repasar lo ocurrido. Supongo que se retocará y regresará con indiferencia respirando cuidadosamente. **

**-¿Acaso eres bruja? **

**-Me has visto 10 años usar la varita y me lo preguntas –dijo Ginny riéndose.**

**-Quise decir… olvídalo. **

**-Sí, es lo mejor. ¿Quieres bailar?**

**-No creo que… Yo –replicó Harry mirando a todos lados.**

**-Te quitará diez minutos más de Romilda.**

**-Hecho –respondió rápidamente Harry. Ginny sonrió y llevó a Harry a la pista. Hermione y Ron los miraron sorprendidos. **

**-No sabía que bailabas, Harry –dijo Ron con una mirada burlona.**

**-Cállate. Haré lo que sea para que se me quite Romilda de encima –Ginny y Hermione lo miraron con desaprobación.**

**-Que cruel –dijeron.**

**-¡Y mira quién habla! Tú le dijiste…**

**-Sí, sí. Mueve esos pies –dijo Ginny. Hermione y Ron siguieron con lo suyo. **

**-¡No se bailar! ¡Y no me cambies el tema, jovencita! –replicó Harry susurrando.**

**-No quiero que Hermione me de otro discurso de ser buena persona… me lo sé de memoria… **

**-¿Cuándo te a dado esos discursos?**

**-Miles de veces. Cuando humillamos a Cho, a Michael, a Ron, a Charlie… a decir verdad, no hemos decidido cual va a ser la palabra del día.**

**-Cierto. Lo olvidaba. ¿Qué tal corte?**

**-Sí corte está bien –dijo Ginny riendo junto con Harry. Se quedaron unos minutos sonriendo y en silencio.**

**-Harry James Potter…**

**-Evans –completó éste sonriendo.**

**-¿Te estás dando cuenta de que estás bailando? –preguntó Ginny sonriendo. Harry miró sus pies. Se estaban moviendo al ritmo de la música y no estaba pisando a Ginny, quién tenía una mano en su hombro y otra en su cintura. Él tenía sus manos en su cintura. Levantó la vista, sorprendido.**

**-Wow… -dijo. **

**-Bien, ya que te he probado que puedes bailar… algo que casi nadie a hecho y quiero decir que me siento muy orgullosa…**

**-Cálmate –dijo Harry sonriendo.**

**-Tenemos que jugar –continuó Ginny. A continuación se empezaron a deslizar como una montaña rusa entre todos derrumbándolos. **

**-¡Esto es muy divertido! –decía Harry.**

**-Losé –pasaron entre Hermione y Ron separándolos. Harry y Ginny iban tirando a todos al suelo riendo a carcajadas. Hermione y Ron se miraron como diciendo "nunca van a madurar". 20 minutos después, Hermione y Ron se habían cansado de bailar y fueron a sentarse. Harry y Ginny seguían derribando a la gente, quienes preferían no bailar y los miraban con cara de pocos amigos. A los 30 minutos se reunieron con ellos.**

**-Qué energía –exclamó Ron al verlos sentarse por fin. **

**-Es genial. Hubiéramos seguido, pero ya derribamos a todas las parejas que había –respondió Harry. En efecto, nadie estaba en la pista más que Luna con Neville bailando como pollitos. La canción era una de Chicken Little (****_n/a: _****lo siento, no se me ocurría otra cosa). Al cabo de dos horas, se acabó la fiesta.**

**-¿Ginny?**

**-Mande –contestaba distraídamente Ginny. Se estaba mirando las uñas de las manos. Harry y Ron hablaban de Quidditch. **

**-¿Te gustaría pasar una noche de chicas?**

**-¿A tus padres no les molestará?**

**-Va a ser en mi nuevo departamento –contestó Hermione sonriendo ampliamente. En sus manos sostenía unas llaves. Ginny abrió la boca de sorpresa.**

**-¡Júralo! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cuándo pasó?**

**-Llegué y me lo dieron mis papás de regalo. Claro que pusieron sus reglas de no chicos, ser responsable y bla, bla, bla.**

**-Wow. Qué genial. Claro que iré a tu departamento.**

**-¿Departamento? –preguntó Ron con los ojos brillantes.**

**-Oh, no, pequeño Ronny. Esta noche es de chicas. Y sus padres no la dejan que vayas –dijo Ginny.**

**-Y Hermione no rompe ninguna regla –puntualizó Harry con una sonrisa. **

**-Bien –siguió Hermione cuando se voltearon Harry y Ron ahora hablando de "Scary Movie 3" -¿vienes?**

**-Claro. Pero te advierto, no tengo ninguna ropa. **

**-¿Y la que traes puesta? **

**-Es de Harry. Me la prestó porque no traía nada –dijo Ginny. Ron escuchó lo último y se imaginó a Harry y Ginny besándose por segunda vez en el día. **

**-Y cuando sale de la casa y da muchas vueltas como en Señales… ¿Ron estás bien?**

**-Sí, claro, Harry. Es sólo que… me… atormenta no pasar una noche con Hermione –Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Demasiada información.**

_Ok, ok, me he obligado a dejarles lo que podría ser el último capítulo de este año de esta historia. Como podrán comprender, se viene la laptop más no el internet xD. Por lo que espero que les haya agradado y lo único que tienen que hacer para hacerme feliz es dar en "Review" aquí abajo… sí, ahí ;)_

_P.S. Si puedo subiré el cuarto capítulo…_

_Si puedo…. xD_


	4. Conversación

_OK, me tardé, pero no creo que me lo reclamen ya que todos estábamos de vacaciones, ¿cierto? Espero que se la hayan pasado genial, y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan. Que disfruten sus regalos y que les caiga bien xD._

_OK, de regreso a la historia._

**4. Conversación**

-Es el departamento más grande al que he ido. Estaba en un edificio hermoso color blanco y con demasiados cristales –me contaba Ginny mientras recorría su habitación. Hacía mímica mientras acompañaba las palabras. Yo solo escuchaba imaginándolo todo. –Algún día lo conocerás. Doceavo piso, número 58.

-Nunca lo olvidaré –le dije.

-¡Ni yo! Era tan elegante. Mientras subíamos en el elevador escuchábamos música muy clásica y relajante… Tenía espejos. Recuerdo que en cuanto se abrieron las puertas me quedé en_ shock_. Todas eran puertas de madera con cristales. De esas que se ven en las películas. Buscamos el número del de Hermione…

-¿Era la primera vez que iba?

-Sí. Entramos y lo primero que había era una pequeña sala. Con una televisión grande. Eso sí. Todo estaba dividido. Y era de un color blanco mármol, más o menos. Todo el departamento. A la izquierda estaba la cocina. Era demasiado brillante…

Flash Back

**-**Tengo miedo de manchar todo…

-Esto es… ¡GENIAL!

-Losé… -admitió Hermione con una sonrisa. -Y pensar que mis padres me lo compraron solo porque decidieron que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande.

-Desearía que mis padres pensaran lo mismo –dijo Ginny.

-Algún día… algún día… -decía Hermione con una sonrisa. Ginny frunció el entrecejo. –Bien. Vamos a la otra habitación.

Juntas salieron de la cocina. Cruzaron la sala y entraron al baño. Era grande. ¡Tenía tina! El lavabo era de esos hermosos que tienen como un plato donde cae el agua y las llaves plateadas brillaban sin parar.

-Hermione, ¡te odio! –exclamó Ginny. Hermione rió. Salieron del baño y cruzaron un pasillo que estaba atrás de la sala. Había dos puertas. Dos habitaciones. Ambas geniales.

-¿Piensas traer a vivir a Ron?

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Mis padres morirían!

Pausa del Flash Back

-¿Y por qué había dos habitaciones si iba a vivir sola? –pregunté.

-Es que sus planes no eran vivir sola…

-¿Ah, no?

-No… me invitó a quedarme con ella.

-¿Qué?

Continuación del Flash Back

-¿Entonces por qué hay dos habitaciones? –preguntó Ginny.

-Bueno, pues yo… pensaba… que tú…

-¡¿Qué me viniera a vivir contigo?! –preguntó Ginny con la cara llena de felicidad.

-En realidad no –dijo Hermione. Ginny se moría de vergüenza. -¡Mentira! ¿A quién más invitaría a vivir? ¿No sería genial vivir juntas?

-¡Eres una idiota! Moriría de vergüenza si no me fueras a invitar… pero… ¡Qué emoción! -exclamaba Ginny. Ambas brincaban agarradas por las manos. De pronto a Ginny se le quitó la cara de felicidad. –No puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No pensaras ir a vivir con Michael? ¿O sí?

-No, no es eso… Es que… no te voy a poder ayudar con los pagos de cada mes. Mis padres no me querrán dar el dinero y en mi trabajo no dan lo suficiente. Veo el departamento y me duele el codo…

-¡No seas estúpida! ¡No tienes que pagar nada!

-No podría hacer eso. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentiría? –preguntó Ginny con la cara aterrorizada. Hermione la soltó y se sentó en el inodoro (tapa abajo, obvio).

-No me importa… No quiero vivir sola y quiero vivir contigo.

-No puedo vivir gratis aquí –dijo Ginny abriendo los brazos. Se quedaron en silencio. A Hermione se le iluminó la cara al cabo de unos 3 minutos.

-Te propongo algo. Yo pago todo… –dijo Hermione. Ginny le puso una cara escéptica. –Déjame continuar… Yo pago todo excepto el agua (no es tan caro) y tú haces el mandado.

-No es mucho… Tú terminarías gastando el doble que yo –dijo Ginny.

-Tú siempre dices que lo más importante siempre es la comida y el agua. Las cosas materiales importan "poco".

-Sí, pero…

-Mira, cuando consigas un buen trabajo permanente tú pagas las deudas hasta que te cases.

-OK. Me agrada el trato –dijo Ginny sonriendo ante la desesperación de Hermione. Ésta suspiró aliviada.

-Ahora –dijo Hermione –continuemos. –Se agarraron de ambas manos y comenzaron a saltar gritando tonterías y cosas que tenían planeado hacer.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡¿Entonces te vas a vivir con Hermione en su departamento ultra-genial?! –pregunté casi gritando.

-¡SÍ! –dijo mirando alrededor con cara de felicidad. No me pude resistir. Era demasiada felicidad para mi… y emoción. Me aparecí frente a ella. Me vio con cara de felicidad y me agarró ambas manos comenzando a saltar. Yo la seguí.

-¡Podrán comer dulces y todo lo que sea cuando quieran!

-¡Podremos dormirnos hasta tarde!

-¡Podrán hacer llamadas telefónicas y nadie las regañará!

Después de unos dos minutos gritando tonterías nos detuvimos exhaustas. Después Ginny me echó una ojeada y dijo un: "no está mal". Ambas nos empezamos a reír.

-¿Dónde estabas ayer en la noche? No te escuché en toda la fiesta –me preguntó Ginny.

-Ah, bueno. También tengo vida, ¿sabes?

-Claro… ¡Adivina! Hermione y Ron todavía no lo han hecho…

-¡Ginny! –exclamé divertida.

WwWwWwWw

¡Ring, Ring!

-¡Yo contesto, mamá!

-¡Ay! Gracias a Dios. No le entiendo al teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Harry?

-¿Tú mamá sigue sin saberle al teléfono?

-¡No! Es imposible que siga así después de tenerlo ya casi 1 año –dijo Ginny. Harry rió.

-¿Y tú ya eres experta, no?

-Técnicamente –respondía Ginny. Harry reía. -¡No te rías! Hablamos diario, eso significa que sí le sé.

-Sólo tienes que oprimir un botón para hablar conmigo, porque estoy en tus números rápidos. ¿Qué haces cuando le marcas a alguien más?

-Te hablo para saber como.

-Cierto –dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo va tu día?

-Bien… Supongo. Tuve que aguantar toda la mañana a Ron hablar del departamento de Hermione. No paraba de decir que le habría encantado ir. Hermione le habló y no quería hablar con ella. Al final no se qué le dijo que terminaron diciéndose cosas demasiado melosas… ¡Aaagh! No lo pude escuchar porque salí apresuradamente del departamento a comprar pasteles.

-¿Pasteles? –preguntó Ginny riendo.

-¿A dónde más podía ir?

-No lo sé… tal vez a… Olvídalo. No se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué haces?

-Hablando contigo –respondió Harry con un tono de voz que daba a entender que era obvio.

-Idiota. ¿Estás ocupado?

-No… ¿Quieres salir?

-¿Al cine?

-Claro… Paso por ti.

-OK.

Ginny colgó y subió a su habitación a cambiarse.

-¿Planes? –pregunté.

-Cine.

-¿Michael? –Ginny negaba. -¿Harry? –Ginny asentía. Yo sonreí pícaramente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny en un tono de alarma.

-Nada. Que se diviertan.

-Gracias.

40 minutos después bajó a la cocina. Ya estaba Harry ahí hablando con su madre. Estaba muy guapo. Jeans y camisa negra. Espera… eso era ropa normal. ¿Entonces porqué estaba guapo?

-Guapo ¿verdad? –pregunté. Ginny saltó y dijo en un susurro:

-Pensé que te habías quedado arriba.

-Oh, iba. Pero que más da.

-¿Qué haces ahí en las escaleras, cariño? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Nada… ¿Nos vamos, Harry?

-¿A dónde van, Ginny? –preguntó la señora Weasley con supuesta indiferencia. Les daba la espalda para que no vieran su sonrisa. Sonreí aún más.

-Al cine –respondieron ambos. Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny. Estaba guapa. Jeans, blusa gris y un suéter negro amarrada a la cintura. Espera, eso era casual. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Salieron al jardín y se dirigieron al carro.

-Me voy a vivir con Hermione –soltó de repente Ginny. Harry frenó bruscamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Es genial! ¿Cuándo te mudas?

-En cuanto se lo diga a mi mamá –respondió. Harry se empezó a reír.

-¿Y se van a dividir las cuentas?

-Oh, ese es el problema. Hermione solo quiere que pague el agua y el mandado. Es muy poco. Pero quedamos en que en cuanto tuviera un buen trabajo permanente íbamos a cambiar papeles hasta que me casara.

-Mmm… no te imagino casada –dijo Harry riendo.

-Ni yo. Pero algún día nos ocurrirá a los dos, ¿no crees?

-Eso espero. No me quiero quedar como el profesor Dumbledore. O Snape –dijo Harry fingiendo un escalofrío. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Palabra del día? –exclamó de repente Ginny. Harry se sobresaltó y se desvió un poco del camino.

-¡Loca! Casi chocamos –dijo Harry. –Un día de estos me dará un infarto.

Llegaron al cine sin más infartos. Compraron palomitas y decidieron meterse a ver "Cansada de Besar Sapos" (_n/a: _me encanta esa película y hoy la estaba viendo). Entraron a la sala. Todo pasó normal. Rieron, bromearon y Ginny lloró cuando Xavier le dijo a Martha "No, no, no. Me buscaste. Con eso basta" haciendo que Harry se empezara a reír de ella. Todavía se estaban secando las lágrimas (Ginny de emoción y Harry de risa) cuando salieron del cine. Se dirigían al carro.

-Que poco sentimental eres –dijo Ginny. Ya había parado de llorar y Harry de reír. Sólo que al decir esto, Harry volvió a reír escandalosamente. Entonces Ginny se paró en seco mirando al frente con la mirada aterrada. Harry la vio y luego siguió su mirada. Se quedó helado. Ahí estaba el muy desgraciado besándose con otra.

-Vamos al carro, por favor –dijo Ginny.

-No, claro que no –dijo Harry. Testarudo, se dirigía hacia Michael con rapidez. Ginny lo agarró por el brazo para detenerlo.

-Déjalo –dijo Ginny. No lloraba. En su cara había una expresión de fuerza.

-No. Siempre decías que esto no se debía pasar por alto.

-Tú lo hiciste. ¡Nunca me hiciste caso! Ahora, obedece y regresa conmigo –suplicó Ginny. Su expresión era una pero su mirada otra. ¿Era tristeza? Se miraban a los ojos cuando alguien los interrumpió. Michael se había acercado.

-Disculpa –dijo empujando a Harry con la mano y dirigiéndose hacia Ginny. -¿Qué haces aquí con éste?

-Éste tiene nombre y no es nada de tu incumbencia ya que estás muy ocupado con tu amiga. –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al coche junto a Harry. Michael los alcanzó y gritó:

-¡Mírame! –Ginny siguió caminando. Michael la alcanzó y le bloqueó el paso. La sujetó por las muñecas fuertemente.

-¡Terminamos! –gritó Ginny tratando de soltarse.

-Nadie termina con Gokú –vociferó Michael aún sin soltarla. Las manos de Ginny se ponían blancas.

-Suéltala –dijo Harry con una voz llena de odio. Michael lo miró y la soltó. Luego en vez de irse le dio una cachetada a Ginny. Ésta se quedó petrificada agarrándose la mejilla. Harry reaccionó y le dio un puñetazo a Michael. Éste se cayó al suelo. Ginny ya iba al coche caminando a toda velocidad. Harry la alcanzó corriendo.

Se subieron. Durante el camino no hablaron. Ginny seguía sin llorar. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos aperlados. Harry le agarró la mano y se la acarició. Ginny sonrió levemente.

-Infarto –dijo Ginny mirando fijamente sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Harry asustado.

-La palabra del día.

-¿Por qué?

-No fue un buen día –respondió Ginny simplemente. Harry se llenaba de tristeza al verla así. Quería matar a ese Michael.

-Prométeme algo.

-Depende… -dijo Harry.

-No se lo contarás a Ron. –suplicó Ginny. A Harry le asustó el tono de su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no… pero no te garantizo que no se entere.

-Losé… pero al menos no traicionarás mi confianza. Ahora trata de simular que nos la pasamos genial.

– ¡Pero la pasamos genial! –dijo Harry. Ginny sonrió auténticamente.

Habían llegado a la madriguera. Bajaron. La señora Weasley los recibió con una sonrisa y ellos trataron de simular que no había pasado nada. Ginny subió a su habitación y Harry se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir lo alcanzó la señora Weasley.

-Toma –le dijo poniéndole una llave en la mano.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Harry.

-Es la llave de la casa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Arthur y yo nos vamos al callejón Diagon temprano de compras. Y no nací ayer –añadió la señora Weasley con una triste sonrisa.

_Ya la leíste, puedes comentar xD_


	5. La Historia de Ginny

_Uh, este capítulo es un poco raro, pero está bueno xD _

_Jajajaj, mil gracias a todos los que comentan. Yo hago esta historia porque me gusta escribir y porque amo como está yendo pero los reviews escasean y en realidad los necesito xD Así que terminando de leer, comenta por favor (ya que suben mucho la autoestima) y si te encanto con más razón lo tienes que hacer. _

_Feliz cumpleaños a todos los que cumplen hoy y mañana y pasado mañana y el mes que entra… Y seguimos con la historia:_

**5. La Historia de Ginny**

Era lunes en la mañana y seguía acostada. No podía creerlo. Odiaba la infidelidad. Y lo de la cachetada. Remató la noche. La peor de sus noches. Cómo deseaba hablar con alguien. ¡Pero que tonta era! Claro que podía hablar con alguien.

-¿Amiga que ya puedo ver?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre…?

-¿Lo que pasó anoche? –pregunté cautelosamente.

-Exacto –suspiró Ginny. Entonces se escuchó un coche. Entraron en la casa.

-Creo que ya no me necesitas… -dije. Ginny se levantó rápidamente con la varita en mano. Salió de su habitación y, bajando las escaleras lentamente, fue a la cocina. Chocó con alguien.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! –gritaron Harry y Ginny.

-¡Me asustaste! –exclamó Ginny indignada. Dejó la varita en la mesa. Harry empezaba a reír. Ginny sonrió. Después vio una tarjeta de navidad que le había enviado Michael y la sensación de vacío volvió a caer en ella. Harry se había dado cuenta.

-Cámbiate –dijo mirando los mini shorts de Ginny y la blusa que llevaba de pijama. –Vamos a dar un paseo.

-No hace falta –dijo Ginny tomando una capa –quiero salir cuanto antes. Necesito distraerme.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y Harry le dio el paso a Ginny (_n/a: _awww^^). Salieron en silencio y caminaron a través de la niebla.

-Desahógate –suplicó Harry a Ginny. Sin pensarlo, ella empezó:

-Odio la infidelidad. Contigo la soportaba porque en cierta forma nos vengábamos y aparte sabía que lo tuyo con ella no era en serio (sin ofender). La infidelidad es como una estupidez. Si eres a alguien infiel es porque no te basta y no es el o la indicada. Es algo… repugnante.

-¿Por qué odias la infidelidad? –preguntó Harry incitándola a seguir.

-Hace 3 años tenía un novio llamado Aarón. Pensé que era el indicado. Era simplemente perfecto. Un simple defecto: demasiado honesto. A simple vista no era malo, pero ese día… Era mi cumpleaños. Era mi mejor amiga. ¡Era mi habitación! –exclamó Ginny. Harry se quedó pasmado. No lo podía creer.

-Yo…

-Entré y los vi desnudos… en mi cama… ¡Aaagh! Asqueroso. Lo confronté. Él me dijo que era porque yo no quería hacerlo con él y tenía "urgencias". Y la verdad no quería. No me gusta ser ese tipo de chicas, ¿sabes? Las típicas que se acuestan con el novio y después de que éstos tuvieran su aventura te dejaran. Tenía miedo de que eso pasara. Y siempre decía lo mismo: "quiero pero puedo esperar". Como era honesto le creí. –Ginny se sentó en una banca. Harry la imitó. –Pero en cuanto le dije que era un naco y vulgar de primera empezó a patear mis cosas. Encontró un bate de quidditch de George y trató de golpearme. No lo dejé. Saqué mi varita y le hice un moco murciélago. –Ginny y Harry sonrieron levemente. –Nunca me ha golpeado ningún hombre. Ni siquiera mis hermanos. Por eso crecí creyendo que todos eran normales. Que no tenían necesidad de golpear a una mujer –dijo Ginny. Todo esto lo dijo con calma, pero luego su tono de voz cambió: -Cuando me dio una cachetada Michael anoche… me sentí débil por primera vez en mi vida. Le tenía miedo. Tenía miedo a que siguiera desatando su fuerza. Quería ser valiente pero simplemente no podía…

-No siempre tienes que ser la valiente, ¿sabes? –dijo Harry suavemente. Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Sintieron algo raro en el estómago. Desviaron la vista.

-Lo sé. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Cuando alguien me insulta o me critica… o el simple echo que discriminen a las mujeres hace que me ponga histérica. Ron siempre ha sido el más duro conmigo. No mucho, claro. –dijo al ver la cara de Harry. –Pero fue el que no le importaba insultarme frente a la gente. Por eso cuando empezó a andar con Hermione le advertí que cualquier cosa que le hiciera lo demandaría. Tú sabes. En el mundo muggle… no sería capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible a alguno de mis hermanos como Azkaban, pero toda persona que es así necesita un castigo.

-Sí… -se quedaron callados unos momentos y después Harry agregó: -¿Alguien sabe de esto?

-No lo sé. A Aarón no lo he vuelto a ver. Y espero que ni se me cruce. Susie (mi "amiga") huyó. Salió de la habitación corriendo con mi sábana enredada en su cuerpo después de que dejé a Aarón en el suelo peleando con sus mocos. Me alegro de que se la haya llevado porque me daría asco de solo verla. Y odio. Hermione subió unos cinco minutos después de que todo eso pasara. Aarón se había desaparecido, por supuesto. Y me encontró en el suelo. Llorando tan patéticamente por un hombre vulgar e idiota. –Se le quebró la voz y se paró. Harry la imitó y la sujetó por los hombros.

-Escucha –dijo mirándola a los ojos. –Ningún hombre como ese vale la pena. Y si alguien te hace algo, no estás sola. Me tienes a mí. Siempre estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Sabrás cual es el indicado cuando te toque. Y si esto no fuera tan serio, me atacaría de risa porque estoy diciendo cursilerías –dijo un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Ginny rió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se abrazaron. Caminaron agarrados de la mano silenciosamente.

-Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido. –dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas. Ambos rieron.

-Ven. Te tengo que enseñar un lugar genial.

-Te recuerdo que sigues en pijama…

-¡Cómo si importara! -Ginny lo condujo hacia un lago cerca de una colina en la que solían jugar Ron y Harry con Fred y George al quidditch. Era todo demasiado hermoso.

Pasaron toda la tarde ahí platicando de cosas. De sus vidas. De estupideces. Jugaban. Brincaban. Hacían cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando regresaron muertos de hambre. A los dos les rugía el estómago como leones.

-No, te ruge más a ti.

-Mentirosa. Tú eres Weasley.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que los Weasley si no comen cada dos horas mueren por desnutrición –Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry.

-Ése es solo el caso de Ron. Pero te equivocas… -dijo Ginny mirándolo -, es cada media hora.

Llegaron a la Madriguera. El señor Weasley estaba en el sillón leyendo el Profeta de ese día. La señora Weasley estaba lavando los platos.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Saliste de tu trabajo para ir a comer? –preguntó el señor Weasley. Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe.

-Eeh… sí. Acabamos de venir de un… Burger King – decía Harry. Ginny lo miró con cara de "¿que?". Harry se encogió de hombros. La señora Weasley les sonrió. Justo en el momento en que a Harry y a Ginny les rugieron las tripas, el señor Weasley se había parado haciendo mucho ruido por lo que no escuchó la evidencia de una mentira. Se despidió y se fue.

-Siéntense. Si Arthur se entera de que faltaste al trabajo te da un discurso, Harry –dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo. Harry sonrió. Los veía como unos padres.

-Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer –dijo Harry tomando el plato de comida que le ofrecía la señora Weasley. Ginny miró a Harry con ojos tiernos. Esto no se le escapó a la señora Weasley. Le ofreció un plato a Ginny y los dejó solos con la excusa de ir a alimentar a las gallinas.

-Que raro. Creía que eso lo hacía en las mañanas –se extrañó Ginny.

-Tus padres fueron hoy temprano al callejón Diagon.

-Cierto… y se queja de que no fuiste al trabajo –dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. Comieron en silencio hasta que Ginny le dijo a Harry: -No debiste haber faltado al trabajo por mi autoestima.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué clase de amigo sería?

-Oh, bueno eso sí… pero lo que te descontarán de hoy pudo haber sido mi lindo disfraz de Halloween –Harry le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-¿Vamos a ir a pedir dulces? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué no? Aquí nunca vienen a pedir dulces. Fred y George hacían que la casa se viera terrorífica. Y sus explosiones ayudaban.

-Qué divertido. Yo me quedaba encerrado en mí (en ese entonces) alacena debajo de la escalera. Mis tíos tenían miedo de que hiciera algo. No lo entendía en ese tiempo, pero ahora pienso que lo que querían evitar era la magia. Supongo que pensaban que como era "día de brujas" yo reaccionaría… No lo sé –dijo Harry mientras Ginny reía.

A las 6 en punto, Harry ya se estaba despidiendo. Ginny subió. La señora Weasley se despidió de Harry con un "te dije que te iban a funcionar" y cuando él le intentó devolver las llaves, ella las rechazó.

-Pronto –dijo la señora Weasley viendo a Harry alejarse.

Y pasaron 2 meses…

Ginny ya estaba mucho más tranquila y feliz que nunca. Hacía sus bromas (a veces simples, a veces pesadas), comía lo de siempre y cada vez se hacía más amiga mía. Se había ido a vivir con Hermione 2 semanas antes y Harry y ella pasaban mucho tiempo junto.

-He traído pastel –cantó Ginny entrando en el departamento junto con Hermione, quien dejó su bolso sonriendo en la mesita junto a la puerta.

-Hemos traído pastel –corrigió Hermione. Se quitaba su abrigo. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa; éste último se hallaba jugando (o mejor dicho, peleando) con un DS que Harry le había comprado de Navidad con el entrecejo fruncido. Murmuraba palabras como "que porquería" y "¡Estúpido Mario!". Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Hermione y Ginny habían llegado hasta que lo dejó en la mesa y vio el pastel.

-¡Genial! –gritó emocionado.

-Hey, hey, hey… ¡Ése es un pedazo demasiado grande! –gritó Ginny mientras le arrebataba el tenedor cuando Ron ya se había servido.

-Lo que sea, es mi departamento.

-Nuestro –corrigió Harry.

Prácticamente esa era su rutina no tan rutinaria… Siempre hacían lo mismo (juntarse) pero nunca hacían exactamente todo igual.

Y seguía pasando el tiempo.

Todo iba normal, nada cambiaba. Los mejores amigos, la mejor pareja y la mejor familia seguía junta (Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione y los Weasley respectivamente, para aquellos despistados).

Nada de amor, nada de tristeza. Fácil se podría decir que fue una de las mejores eras para todos. Yo sólo me encontraba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, cuando Ginny quería. Cuando se topaba a momentos difíciles frente a ella, cuando se trataba de decidir, o cuando había situaciones incómodas y no estaba su mejor amigo para ella. Pero cuando su mejor amigo sí estaba eran momentos mágicos (en mi punto de vista)…

-Oh, no –gemía Ginny cada vez que estaba a punto de pasar por un callejón oscuro. Harry casi siempre se hallaba con ella.

-Descuida, si pasas pegada a mi no creo que te hagan daño –le tranquilizaba Harry mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban.

Hombres le pedían que saliera con ellos.

-Lo siento, mi carrera es importante en estos momentos, pero quizá si me dejas tu número podría llamarte, galán –les contestaba Ginny. Yo rodaba los ojos:

-No deberías darles esperanza. Es cruel.

-Se les olvida; o no me pueden localizar –dijo con indiferencia.

En un simple resumen: era una época sencilla; en la que sólo te complacías cambiando la rutina de vez en cuando. Eran felices, pero no podían vivir por siempre de esa manera.

A Ginny la ascendieron. Ya no era la simple mesera, ahora era la encargada del "Original Patiño" mientras que el señor Luis no se encontraba.

Hermione había alcanzado los 1,302 afiliados (con la mayoría de los elfos a favor, mientras la libertad no fuera tan grande), Ron y Harry en el Departamento de Misterios ahora ya tenían todo un piso que controlar, con Romilda Vane siguiéndolos por todos lados.

-Es tu culpa –decía Ron un día a Harry cuando sacaban unas cajas de madera del ministerio. Se habían topado con Romilda y no se la despegaron hasta que la mandaron llamar. –Deberías decirle que estás enamorado o algo por el estilo.

-No lo haría. Se pondría triste. Aparte bien que te comes todos los pasteles y dulces que me manda en fechas especiales –dijo mientras sonreía.

Dos días después, habían mandado a Romilda a dejar un paquete a Ron (quien trabajaba junto a Harry) y éste aprovechó.

Harry estaba muy ocupado pues le habían asignado un trabajo de suma concentración y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la canción "Baby Got Back"_ (N__/__a:_ es lo que a mí me pasaba en los exámenes de mate xD); tenía todo su cabello más despeinado de lo usual, consecuencia de pasarse la mano por el cabello tanto tiempo y Romilda llegaba y lo distraía aún más… aunque no en la forma que ésta quería:

-¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas? –preguntaba Romilda.

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si sabías que ayer rompí con Dean? –decía Romilda como si le hubieran preguntado. Estaba apoyada en el escritorio de Harry con un escote que pretendía sorprenderlo. Él miraba al vacío pensando en qué iba a hacer respecto a su enamoramiento.

-Ah, claro.

-Sí. Fue duro porque él sí me quería… pero yo estoy dispuesta a encontrar algo mejor… algo de ojos hermosos.

-Claro, yo también te amo. ¿Ron, qué hora es? –preguntó Harry.

-10:47.

-¿Es que el día nunca se va a terminar? –dijo Harry estirándose el cabello por la desesperación. Se paró y salió de la oficina para ir al baño. Ron miraba con una sonrisa burlona a Romilda, quien tenía una cara soñadora desde que Harry le había dicho que "la amaba".

-No cuenta si no está consciente –le dijo.

-Sí estaba consciente… de todas maneras ¿tú que sabes?

-Oh, créeme que más que tú.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó asustada deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se tratara de lo que creía que se trataba (_n/a:_amo esas frases).

-Harry está enamorado –mintió Ron con una sonrisa. Romilda sentía que se moría. Era lo que se temía. Espera, no todo estaba perdido.

-¿De quién? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Oh, no lo sé, pero no es de ti.

-¿No será de esa Weasley, o sí? –preguntó con desprecio.

-Hey, hey… -dijo Ron enojado.

-Lo siento –dijo aún más preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Ron aún más asustado que Romilda.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la vez pasada?

Claro que lo recordaba. Tenía pesadillas sobre ello. Sacudió su cabeza: no podía dejar que Romilda lo asustara cuando era ella la que tenía que asustarse.

-Como sea, no te creo. Tú deberías de despedirte de él, ¿sabes?

Romilda se fue con un fuerte: "¡Jamás te creeré, zanahoria!" tirando casi todo a su alrededor.

Harry había regresado con una mirada confundida a la que Ron respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

2 horas después estaban saliendo para encontrarse con Hermione en "Original Patiño" para desayunar junto con Ginny. En su camino (se iban caminando pues quedaba a una cuadra del ministerio) se encontraron con Cho. Llevaba una caja y al ver a Harry exclamó un "Gracias a Dios que te encuentro aquí". Harry se asustó.

-Eh… ¿Hola?… ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Qué si pasa! Sólo vengo a entregarte tus regalos –dijo poniéndole la caja en sus manos.

-Oh… este… ¿Yo también te los tengo que devolver? No sabía que te los tenía que entregar después de casi…

-4 meses de separación –cooperó Ron. Cho los fulminó con la mirada.

-Es una forma de deshacerme de ti. Sin rencor ni nada –dijo al ver la cara de culpa de Harry. La mirada escéptica de Ron hizo que añadiera: -…escucha, yo sé que la amas… Lo acepto y vivo con ello. Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado… tenías razón. Necesito más potencial… -lo miró de arriba abajo –en la cama.

Harry frunció el ceño con cara de indiferencia.

-¿De qué hablaba? –preguntaba Ron curioso y sonriente.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea –contestó Harry. Pero Ron no se dejó engañar. Harry se mostraba escéptico. Parecía fastidiado. Pero cuando vio a Ginny, sonrió. Ron estuvo muy callado toda la comida.

Ginny ahogó un grito de repente. – ¡Mi turno empieza en 5 minutos!

-¡Viva! –dijo Ron sarcásticamente aplaudiendo.

Se paró, agarró sus apuntes, y se despidió. Harry, Hermione y Ron seguían ahí, pues entraban hasta dentro de 20 minutos.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y él entró. Dean Thomas, el famoso jugador de Quidditch.


	6. Dean Thomas

**6. Dean Thomas**

En el restaurante-café se armó un revuelo. Chicas y chicos salían de no se sabía dónde para encontrarse con él. En segundos, Thomas se hallaba firmando autógrafos sonriendo mientras todos se empujaban para pasar primero.

Harry y Ron voltearon a ver a Ginny sonriendo esperando ver que hacía. Ginny se hallaba en estado de shock. Entonces volteó a verlos y se quedó petrificada.

-Oh, no, esto le puede costar su empleo –susurró Hermione. Rápidamente hice reaccionar a Ginny:

-Recuérdalo, Ginny… ¡Vamos! Es el código 53… ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS!

-Co-co- Código 53… Sí. Oh, es que es tan guapo –dijo mientras se ponía la varita en la garganta. -_¡Sonorus!_ –exclamó. Se subió a una silla.

-Hagan el favor de sentarse todos; el señor Thomas es un cliente… y en realidad necesito este empleo –con esto último todos estallaron en carcajadas. –Muchas gracias…. ¡Eh, tú! ¡Sí, te hablo a ti! ¿No escuchaste o qué? Siéntese y deje al señor Thomas en paz.

Le dirigió una mirada frustrante al chico que la había ignorado y se bajó de la silla. Ron y Harry habían vuelto a la conversación pero Hermione veía a Ginny. Ella estaba sentada en la barra hablando con unas meseras que querían ir a tomarle la orden. La discusión cada vez subía más de tono.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ninguna de ustedes! ¡Ya lo haré yo! –dicho esto se puso de pie, se aliso la blusa y le arrebató la libretita a una de las meseras.

-Ay, ay, que sacrificio –le dije sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a ella.

-No me hagas regañarte a ti también.

Ya estaban a dos pasos de la mesa de Thomas cuando éste se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

-¿Harry Potter? –preguntó. Harry volteó curioso y cuando vio a Thomas se sorprendió.

-Eh… hola –contestó bajando su refresco.

-Mi nombre es Dean Thomas –dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Harry la estrechó. -… Hace mucho que quería conocerlo. Hay algunas tácticas que Krum se negó a enseñarme y pienso que usted las sabe hacer.

-En primera, –dijo Harry sonriendo –dime Harry. Segunda: no me hables de "usted". Y en tercera: ¿Cómo podías creer que Krum te iba a enseñar las tácticas que con tanto esfuerzo mantuvo en secreto?

Ambos rieron junto con Ron y Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Ginny se acercó a ellos. Dean volteó a verla y sonrió. Ginny bajó la libreta y se tocó el cabello de forma nerviosa; Harry sonrió. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír?

-¿Señor Thomas? Puede sentarse justo aquí para que le pueda tomar la orden…

-¿Señor Thomas? Nadie me decía así desde que nuestro elfo doméstico murió –dijo Dean sonriendo a Harry. Él respondió a la sonrisa. Ginny tenía las mejillas ardiendo y les peló los ojos mientras Dean estaba a espaldas de ella. Cuando volteó Ginny volvió a sonreír.

-Lo siento. No hablo confiadamente con desconocidos –dijo en tono bromista. Rodé los ojos. Dean sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Algo que le ofrezca? –preguntó Ginny.

-Mmm… sí. Un café y un pastel de la casa, por favor.

Se dirigió a su mesa. Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione y articuló las palabras "¡Qué trasero!" con los labios. Ésta rió con disimulo. Harry y Ron la miraron con desagrado.

-Nosotros tenemos las mejores nalgas del mundo –dijo Harry fingiendo un puchero. Mientras Ron asentía.

-Pues eso no lo puedo comprobar ya que no se las he visto –contestó Ginny.

-¡Bah! –exclamaron Ron y Harry.

-Pues yo he visto las de Ron… así que puedo decir que son favorecedoras en ciertas ocasiones –intervino Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente. Ginny la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Demasiada información!

Durante los dos días siguientes, Dean no dejó de ir al restaurante. No era que me molestara pero definitivamente hacía las cosas más difíciles y a Ginny le cansaba que la gente se pusiera como loca cada vez que lo veían.

Entonces, después de que le sirvieran café por tercera vez en menos de una semana mientras Harry y Ron comían, entraron dos individuos con la ropa maltratada y sucia y la barba y la melena largas. Mónica, su compañera, fue a atenderlos.

-Lo lamento tanto, tanto, pero en verdad no se pueden sentar si no consumen algo –dijo. Uno de ellos era retrasado mental.

-Por supuesto, vamos a pedir algo… –miró la carta que le entregaba. –Una canasta de pan, sólo traemos 8 sickles.

Mónica se alejó recelosa y Ginny se dirigió a la mesa de su amigo y su hermano.

-Préstenme dinero y les juro por Merlín que les pago –dijo Ginny al mirar a Ron.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó Harry. Ginny sólo miró detrás de ellos y éstos voltearon. Entonces vieron a los hombres que se hallaban ahí y Harry sacó su billetera.

-¿Cuánto quieres? –preguntó.

-Lo que sea –dijo desesperada mientras miraba alrededor. -¡Gracias!

Se fue corriendo y agarró la bandeja que acababa de salir de las cocinas con 2 hamburguesas y 1 plato de carne asada.

-¡Pásame una canasta de pan, por favor! –gritó mientras dejaba el dinero en la caja registradora. Su compañera Alicia se acercaba a ella enojada.

-¡Ésa bandeja es de mis clientes!

-Lo que sea. ¡Prepara de nuevo la última orden! –gritó Ginny a la cocinera. Dicho esto, se dirigió a los dos pordioseros y les entregó la bandeja con una sonrisa sincera. El que estaba cuerdo le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo no tengo dinero para pagar esto –dijo.

-Es mi regalo adelantado de Navidad.

-Usted es una brillante mujer y estoy seguro de que se lo pagarán.

-Eso espero –dijo ella riendo levemente. Se alejó de la mesa moviendo el trapo que traía en las manos con orgullo. Pasó junto a Ron y Harry.

-¿Escucharon eso? Soy genial.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Nosotros contribuimos –dijeron sonriendo.

Ginny volteó y casi se cae al quedar cara a cara con Thomas.

-Eh… ¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? ¿No lo están atendiendo bien?

-Tú… grandiosa… Eres…

-Ya me lo han dicho –contestó Ginny bromeando mientras Harry y Ron se miraban.

-Yo… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? Estoy libre mañana por la noche… no sé. Podemos intentarlo ¿cierto?

-Em… me parece… ¿bien?

-Genial. Iré a recogerte.

-Este… sí, claro. Te doy mi número.

…

-No me agrada… -decía Ron. Harry, Hermione, Ginny y él se hallaban en el departamento de ambas comiendo fruta. Ginny tomó una uva y se la metió en la boca. Tragó y se inclinó en la mesa.

-No me importa que no te agrade… Sabes, ya tengo tiempo sin nadie y en verdad me agradaría…

-¿Pero con ése imbécil? –saltó Ron.

-No es un imbécil –dijo levemente Hermione mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ron. Éste y Harry la miraron. –Quiero decir, la invitó porque la vio hacer algo noble, no porque le haya gustado sólo físicamente.

-Iba todos los días a la cafetería cuando nunca piso ese lugar, ¿verdad Harry? –dijo Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza pero estaba decido a no participar en esta conversación. –Yo creo que sí le gusta físicamente.

Hermione y Ginny rodaron los ojos. Harry se sentía extrañamente ignorado, o simplemente algo molesto.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Harry? –preguntó Hermione mirándolo con ojos penetrantes. Lo miré con interés, igual que Ginny. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Pues él es estúpido, pero… -vio la cara de Ginny desilusionada. –creo que si Ginny quiere salir con él tiene la oportunidad. Ella ya no es una niña, Ron. –Ginny sonrió. El cerebro de Harry reclamó con un dolor de cabeza –Saben, tengo que irme a hacer algo pero vuelvo al rato… o quizá mañana nos veamos, no lo sé. Hablamos luego…

Dicho esto Harry salió del departamento dando un portazo. Hermione y Ron se miraron sorprendidos. Ginny miraba la puerta mordiéndose el labio.

-O tiene prisa, o algo le hicieron hoy –dijo Ron. Lo miré con una cara de "ni puedo creer que seas tan tonto".

…

Harry regresó a su departamento con su mente trabajando a toda marcha. Las dudas predominaban y él no sabía lo que acababa de sentir. Abrió la puerta, la cerró y se apoyó en ella como si sus piernas no se lo permitieran. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos pues le dolía mucho.

Estaba asustado con lo que acababa de vivir. No sabía si eran celos, enojo, cansancio, o simplemente un cambio hormonal. Pero definitivamente algo le había pasado esa tarde.

Algo lo golpeó en la espalda. Ron trataba de abrir la puerta, pero con él recargado era una tarea difícil. Harry se levantó de un salto y se acomodó las gafas.

-¿Qué hacías ahí tirado, amigo?

-Yo… me siento mal.

-Ya me lo temía… Te veías cansado y raro en el departamento. ¿Qué te duele?

-La cabeza.

-Veamos televisión. Si el dolor empeora iremos con Hermione ya que ella sabrá que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ron, no tengo 5 años –dijo Harry sonriendo.

_LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO. Es de que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y termino con un proyecto y me encargan otro y nunca termino pero como este capítulo ya lo tenía pues dije, no hay que privar a los lectores xD_

_Jajaja, el caso es que si me tardo, no se preocupen, la historia continúa. Se está poniendo muuuuuuuuuuy buena xD jajajajajaja_

_Ya voy en un capítulo que me gusta mucho pero no es el 9 y el problema es que no sé como hacerlo llegar hasta ahí, en donde pertenece jajajaa, ya hasta sueño con la historia pero pues, hay veces en que la inspiración no llega y si llega, el tiempo no es suficiente, ¿comprenden? Así, que sólo espero que sigan amando la historia… y si no la aman, ¡AMÉNLA!_

_Ahora comenten porque eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir xD_


	7. Dolores de Cabeza

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO RETRASADO

**7. Dolores de Cabeza**

Knock, knock.

-Ya llegó, mamá –dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras.

-¿El de tu cita?

-Obvio. ¿Quién más podría ser? –Ginny abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Dean Thomas, quién la invitó a salir. De piel oscura y con pocos músculos. Aún así se veía grande. La señora Weasley lo vio y le dio mala espina. Miró a Fred y a George (quienes fueron a cenar y estaban sentados en la mesa). Ellos lo miraban con expresión ruda y no podía culparlos: el chico parecía un luchador novato… un tipo problema. Su primer juicio desapareció cuando el chico la saludó cortésmente:

-Buenas noches, señora Weasley. Es un placer –le besó la mano. Fred y George enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo. Ginny los miró con desaprobación. Se despidieron y subieron al coche.

-¿En dónde quieres cenar? –preguntó con voz seductora.

-Mmm… algo no tan elegante.

-¿Pizza?

-Sí, pizza está bien.

WwWwWwWw

Ron y Harry venían caminando de un largo (muy largo) día hacia su departamento. Hermione les había puesto trabajo del P.E.D.D.O, cosa que hacía que Harry y Ron ya no se alegraran tanto de que su sueño se haya hecho realidad; pero cómo ella les había recordado: ambos tenían que cooperar siendo secretario y tesorero de la organización a la que se unieron 9 años antes. Llegaron al edificio y se bajaron del taxi. Pagaron. Todavía seguían con cara de muertos al entrar. Mark, el tipo de la puerta los saludó. Se dirigieron al elevador donde la música "relajante" no sirvió para nada. El elevador se detuvo en el tercer piso. Harry y Ron se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a una señora. Era flaca, con el pelo negro, un poco alta (les llevaba dos centímetros a Harry y a Ron) y tenía una caja en las manos. A Harry le recordó Tía Petunia.

-Hola, muchachos –dijo. Le sonrieron tímidamente. La señora presionó el botón de la recepción así que bajaron. Ron y Harry se miraron irritados. Se les había olvidado presionar el botón del piso 7. Después de otro innecesario paseo gracias a una niñita llegaron sanos, salvos y con cara de muertos a su departamento.

-Pues espero que sea un buen… tipo –dijo Ron.

-Esperemos –dijo Harry.

-No lo sé… habrá que verlo.

-Este…

-Te ves nervioso…

-Es que… Hermione nos dejó mucho trabajo…

-¡Lo sé! –gritó Ron alzando las manos. -¿Y sabes qué nos hará si no lo terminamos?

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Harry y a Ron.

-Exacto. Será mejor que nos pongamos a ello… -dijo Harry contento de que lo de Ginny se esfumara. Al menos no tenía que pensar con el trabajo que iba a ocupar toda su mente… Se sentaron en el desayunador en el que solían desayunar (_n/a: _

jajaja) y se pusieron a trabajar. No llevaban llenando ni dos hojas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Harry y Ron se miraron de nuevo irritados.

-Ve tú, yo siempre voy –dijo Harry. Ron se paró y fue a recibir.

-¡Aaah! –gritó Ron desde la puerta cerrándola con un portazo. Harry lo miró. Tenían la cara aterrorizada. –Los dinosaurios no se extinguieron…

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Harry al comprender que era otra tonta estupidez de Ron. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. -¡Aaah! –Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. -¿Qué es… eso? –preguntó. Ron negó con la cabeza. Se puso un dedo en los labios pidiendo silencio y apuntó a la puerta. Harry asintió una sola vez y se volteó. Ambos abrieron la puerta lo suficiente para ver por un ojo y la vieron. Ahí seguía. No era un dinosaurio, era una… ¿niña? Traía un vestido horrible verde y un pastel en las manos, cosa que hizo que a Ron se le iluminara la cara. Se había acercado a ella una señora. La misma señora que había subido al elevador. Lentamente, Harry abrió la puerta por completo. Trataron de hacer una sonrisa. Parecía más una mueca.

-Ho-hola –dijo Ron al tiempo que Harry tragaba saliva.

-¡Ustedes viven aquí! –dijo la señora. Asintieron. –Mi nombre es Mannie y ella…-señaló a la niña. Harry y Ron la miraron con ojos aterrados. La niña les sonrió. –es Hannah.

-Hola, pequeña Hannah –dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Viviremos frente a ustedes y queríamos presentarnos –dijo la señora Mannie. Harry y Ron volvieron a asentir.

Ron bajó la mirada a la pequeña Hannah como si se estuviera esforzando por mantenerlos abiertos.

-¿Qué tienes en tus manos, pequeña Hannah? –preguntó Ron. Harry rodó los ojos. La señora Mannie le sonrió a su hija para que contestara.

-Es un pastel –dijo con una voz aguda, fuerte y de niña chiflada. Harry cerró los ojos por el dolor. Ron puso cara de dolor.

-Genial –dijo. Harry y Ron se despidieron de sus ahora vecinos (con el pastel en las manos de Ron, obviamente) y se metieron.

-¡Dios! ¡No debiste hacerla hablar, Ron! –dijo Harry con las manos en las orejas.

-¡Yo sólo quería el pastel! Pero ahora debo admitir que me he arrepentido…

-¿Crees que nos ignoren? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-Supongo que sí. Bien, sigamos con lo del "peddo"… ¡comiendo pastel! –dijo Ron mientras se frotaba las manos. Harry rodó los ojos. Estuvieron trabajando cerca de 3 horas (34 hojas manchadas de pastel gracias a Ron) cuando Hermione llegó.

-¿Acabaron? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Harry y Ron levantaron la vista mirándola con incredulidad. –Sólo preguntaba. ¡¿Qué hacen esas hojas MANCHADAS ahí, Ronald?!

-¿Porqué me preguntas a mí? ¡Pudo haber sido Harry!

-Tu boca está manchada y todo su alrededor –Harry rió. -¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¡No hay tiempo de reír! ¡Tengo que entregar esto el Viernes y sólo llevo 10 hojas! –El timbre de la puerta sonó. -¡Ay! ¿Ahora quién será? –Fue a abrir. Harry y Ron sonrieron. No escuchaban nada de lo que decía pero al parecer estaba hablando con una niña. Harry y Ron cambiaron sus sonrisas por una mueca de horror. La pequeña Hannah entró seguida de Hermione.

-Esta pequeña amiguita vive ahora en el departamento de enfrente y ha venido a jugar con nosotros, ¿verdad Hannah?

-Sí –contesto con su voz.

-Hermione, acompáñame a la cocina ¿quieres? –preguntó Ron con dulzura. Harry lo miró rápidamente con los ojos como platos:

-No me dejes con ella –susurró.

-Claro –Hermione y Ron entraron en la cocina. Ron volteó a verla.

-¿No te dio miedo ese… Hannibal?

-¡Ronald! No le pongas apodos a esa pobre criaturita… Es tan linda.

-¿Qué? ¡Llévala a tu departamento no al nuestro!

-¡Ronald!

Mientras tanto Hannah le contaba a Harry sobre sus amigos imaginarios. Harry apenas la escuchaba y seguía escribiendo. Sonó el timbre. Harry se paró indignado con la niña detrás de él a atender.

Abrió la puerta y, ¡Oh, Dios!, era Ginny. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le gritó en el oído:

-¡SOY TAN AFORTUNADA! –Harry contuvo un quejido. Ginny miró detrás de Harry mientras lo abrazaba y contuvo un grito.

-¿Qué es eso? –le susurró Ginny a Harry.

-Se supone que una niña –contestó Harry. La pequeña Hannah sonrió.

En ese momento Hermione y Ron salieron de la cocina. Hermione miró a Ginny sonriendo.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Genial! Es todo un caballero, sexy y… Dios, me trata como una princesa. Quedamos en ir al cine el próximo viernes.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de Ginny con un portazo. Ron parecía trastornado.

-¿Cine? Ja, ¡Ja! No, no, no, no. Ese lugar es oscuro y peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? –repitió Ginny con incredulidad. –Sí, hay rateros de palomitas en los cines muggles, me lo han dicho… ¡Vamos, Ronald, no seas estúpido!

-Ja, menos vas ahora.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –preguntó la niña dinosaurio.

-Sí,… nena.

-Hum, espero que no sea un cretino. Mi mamá dice que hay hombres por los que no merecen la pena llorar aunque sean geniales en la cama. No entiendo a qué se refiere pero…

-¿Tu mamá te dice eso? –preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

-No, pero a su amiga Betty sí. Oye, quizá tú podrías explicarme lo que ella quiso decir –dijo señalándola con un dedo.

-No, no, no –contestó riendo Hermione. Los demás no podían aguantar la carcajada. Ginny se puso un puño sobre la boca. –Creo que es hora de que alguien vaya con su mami. La única vez que quisiera explicar eso es cuando tenga a mis hijos dentro de unos 5 años mínimos.

Hermione tomó a la pequeña dinosaurio de la mano y salió del departamento. Ginny volteó a ver a Ron.

-Ya no hay nadie que me detenga de darte una patada, hermanito.

-Claro que sí, ¡Está Harry! –exclamó. Yo reí. Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Por qué le darías una patada, Ginny? –preguntó él.

-Por hablarme así enfrente de ti y de Hermione. Me indigna. ¡Yo ya soy mayor para decidir esto y no tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡Así que te callas el hocico y me dejas de insultar! –gritó. Harry y Ron se miraron sonriendo nerviosamente. Ginny nunca empleaba ese vocabulario y resultaba graciosamente escalofriante. –No me gusta mi voz así –concluyó poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja. En ese momento Hermione entró. Vio a Ron que estaba petrificado, a Ginny que estaba roja y sofocada y a Harry que tenía miedo y risa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Hermione, nos vemos en el departamento.

Ginny agarró su bolsa y salió dando un portazo. Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta.

-Un portazo más y creo que vamos a tener que cambiar la puerta, Harry.

-Este… creo que tengo que verla, es lo que las amigas hacen. –dijo nerviosamente. Ambos asintieron. Hermione salió y se apresuró a tomar un taxi hacia su departamento. Una vez en el edificio abrió la puerta y se encontró a Ginny comiendo una manzana. Se miraron unos momentos.

-Sabía que vendrías –dijo por fin Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Claro que iba a venir. Quería saber cómo te había ido.

-Al menos a alguien le importa.

-Hum… Por eso te fuiste, ¿cierto?

-¡Pues claro! Ron me ofendía y Harry no se veía nada feliz por mí y… digo, es mi primera cita en casi 3 meses… Esperaba más emoción, ¿sabes?

-Claro que sí.

-Y él es tan lindo… Y no me trata mal. Pero Ron… ¡Ash! Lo arruina todo para mí. Pero no me importa… Es mi decisión y seguiré saliendo con él.

Y así pasó. Llevaban un mes saliendo y Ron y Harry no podían estar más desanimados. Ron ya se había acostumbrado a una Ginny no romántica (cómo él la solía llamar) y Harry seguía confuso. Constantemente se ponía de mal humor, o sentía el estómago revuelto y miles (MILLONES) de dolores de cabeza. Estos se acentuaban mucho más en presencia de parejas, incluso Ron y Hermione. Él se aseguraba a sí mismo que no era otra cosa más que soledad.

-Ok, lo he logrado, la séptima cita oficial –dijo Ginny desenredándose una bufanda que tenía. Harry y Ron la miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos traían suéteres Weasley. Dentro de una semana sería navidad y Ginny no hacía más que traerles malas noticias.

-¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Hermione. Harry frunció el entrecejo y se levantó por más café.

-¿Por qué no dejan eso de las citas "oficiales" y se hacen novios… oficiales de una vez? –preguntó Ron. Hermione y Ginny se miraron como sin creerlo.

-Somos novios oficiales, Ron.

Entonces se escuchó porcelana rompiéndose y todos voltearon a ver a Harry. Hermione comprendió y se cubrió la boca.

-¿Harry, estás bien? –preguntó Ginny acercándose a la cocina.

-Yo… -Harry volteó a verla y sintió sus mejillas calientes. Sabía lo que significaba. -¡Oh, dios mío! –exclamó Harry viendo al vacío y soltando la taza. Y entonces Hermione comprendió que no era la única en enterarse.

-Harry, se nos hace tarde –dijo ella salvándolo del apuro. Tenía que hablar a solas con él. De amiga a amigo. Los tres la miraron sin comprender.

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó Ron confuso. No entendía nada. Ron y Ginny se miraron y miraron a Harry, pero él estaba mirando a Hermione con miedo. Ella le peló los ojos.

-Este… sí. Vamos. –Agarró su abrigo y salió del departamento.

-¡¿A dónde van?! –repitió Ron enojado. Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y susurró:

-A comprar regalos de Navidad, amor.

Salió del departamento y alcanzó a Harry corriendo.

-¿Traes las llaves del auto?

-Sí.

Subieron apresuradamente y Harry arrancó.

-No creo que sea conveniente hablar de lo que acaba de pasar mientras manejas, Harry, pero definitivamente es urgente. Detente ahí –le indicó Hermione con el dedo la orilla de la calle. Una vez parados Hermione lo miró. Harry estaba pálido y miraba al vacío.

-Ron me va a matar –susurraba negando con la cabeza.

-No tiene por qué enterarse –dijo Hermione. Harry la miró.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gusta su hermana!

-Espera, ¿Te gusta nada más o por ahí hay algo?

-No lo sé, no soy experto en estas cosas.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-No sé –Hermione lo miraba con exasperación. -¡Dijo novio y enloquecí! Y siempre me sentía solo y… los veía y me dolía la cabeza y…

-OK, lo he entendido. Te diste cuenta por los celos. –Harry la miró con la ceja arqueada. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de "sé más que tú".

-Yo opino que hay que hacer algo –le dije a Harry. Él sonrió. Ya casi no se incomodaba por mi presencia.

-Me siento muy feliz porque conozco a Ginny y te conozco a ti pero… no estoy dispuesta a arruinar su relación. No cuando ella es mi mejor amiga y está feliz con él. –le dijo. Harry sólo bajó la mirada.

-Yo no quería… separarlos. –contestó. Hermione le tocó un hombro.

-Ya se te pasará. Ahora vamos a perder el tiempo porque les dije que íbamos a comprar los regalos.

-Claro, ¿la escuchas a ella o a mí?

-Pero yo no he comprado regalos –dijo Harry culpable e IGNORANDOME.

-¡Eso es irresponsable! OK, ok, vamos.

-¿Diversión o dolor? ¿Huh? –le insistí.

-Hablaremos después –me contestó. Sonreí.

-¿Mande? –preguntó Hermione.

-Nada, nada.

Varias horas después, cuando ya era de noche y estaba a punto de dormirse Harry me habló. Fue de una manera graciosa porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Este… amiga, mmm… la de la propuesta divertida. Este… ¡Vamos! Sé que estás aquí.

-¿Mande? –pregunté riéndome. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Tu propuesta. Me agrada… Pero no la vamos a hacer sufrir ni va a ser a la fuerza. Sólo van a ser planes para que ella se dé cuenta si lo que siente por Dean es de verdad, ¿OK?

-Ok.

-No la quiero ver sufrir.

-¡Ni yo! Yo igual soy su amiga.

-¿QUÉ?

-No importa.

_Awww, Hermione es una tonta xD y yo soy genial XD pero también ustedes… Ya lo leíste, ahora comenta xD_


	8. Travesura Realizada

**8. Travesura Realizada**

Durante los siguientes días Harry y yo no parábamos de planear cosas y hacerlas. Pobre Dean. Pobre Ginny.

Desde manchar sus camisas cuando iba a comer con ella a la Madriguera, hasta que hiciera o dijera cosas estúpidas delante de todos haciendo que Ginny se avergonzara y lo regañara. Hermione no podía sospechar de Harry porque nunca había convivido con Dean, pero definitivamente pensaba que si Ginny no estaba loca por creer que Dean era lo mejor, Harry estaba implicado en lo malo que le pasaba.

-Es sólo que se pone nervioso de ustedes –se excusaba Ginny cada vez que Ron le reclamaba las tonterías. –Quizá si tú y Harry salen con él…

De inmediato se cambiaba de tema a uno más alegre. Porque Ginny aseguraba que esa relación no era un desperdicio de tiempo, que era algo serio. Incluso se había enojado unos días con Hermione porque ella le había preguntado si no tenía más opciones (refiriéndose a Harry sin que Ginny lo notara) ya que por cómo lo veía ella creía que éste era un mejor candidato. Dean incluso conocía a los padres de Ginny en una cena que habían planificado y viceversa.

Para Harry todo esto era alarmante. Lo único que hacía que se tranquilizara era que me pusiera a platicar con él. Me llamaba "un reemplazo temporal de Ginny". No enfrente de mí, y obviamente no lo decía pero lo pensaba y cómo yo sé todo…

No, lo que pasaba era que yo ya casi no pasaba tiempo con Ginny. Bueno, obvio sí porque yo era parte de ella pero era frustrante sentarte a mirarla mientras Dean y ella vivían su relación físicamente. No, todavía no llegaban a lo que se llama sexo, pero aún así…

Ginny no cumplía sus deberes como amiga de Harry. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, ya que él no le hablaba cuando podía y se sentía culpable por todo lo que le hacía a Dean. Pero él estaba completamente solo. Ron y Hermione pasaban tiempo con él, por supuesto, pero él necesitaba a alguien de tiempo completo. Alguien con quien divertirse… Y digamos que una persona ficticia no es suficiente, ¿cierto?

Y cuando pasaban su tiempo "amigable" llegaba él a arruinarle todo a Harry.

Por ejemplo:

Fiesta de cumpleaños de Luna Lovegood.

Todos bailando feliz e individualmente. Entra una señora ya grande al centro de la pista.

-¡Abuela! –exclamó Luna sorprendida. Todos le aplaudían y Ginny agarró de la mano a Harry para acercarse a bailar con la señora. Se divertían de lo lindo mientras Harry aplaudía. Entonces alguien tomaba fuertemente del brazo a Harry y lo arrastraba con Ron y Hermione para poder estar con Ginny. Dean. Harry ignoraba si lo hacía a propósito o era fuerza que no controlaba, porque Dean era buena persona con todos, eso que ni que. Hermione se daba cuenta de todo. Ron no. Ron lo único que sabía era que a Harry le brillaban los ojos de una manera especial cada vez que se quedaba pensando. Que era un distraído no solo en lo normal, si no en todo. Ron sabía que Harry se había _enamorado. _Y lo molestaba respecto a eso, como típico niño de primaria. Pero no sabía de quien, sino "me habría convertido ya en almeja", me decía Harry. Yo sólo reía porque sabía que no era cierto.

-Vamos, dime quién es. ¿Luna? ¿Parvati? ¿Padma? ¿Susan Bones del Wizengamot?

-No, Ron –respondía un ya cansado Harry.

-¿Mi mamá? –bromeó Ron. Harry lo miró con cara de "No, por favor". -¿Hermione?

Harry soltó el folder de la misión que tenían que planear para atrapar a unos terroristas que afectaban al mundo mágico y lo miró.

-Ron, siento mucho que te enteres de esta manera, pero sí. Es Hermione. Ayer casi nos besamos hasta que ella recordó que te tenía a ti. Por favor perdóname.

-Eso no es gracioso –dijo Ron con la cara seria.

-Lo sé. Volvamos a trabajar.

-¡NO! –exclamó Ron con cara de divertirse brutalmente varios minutos después. -¡Es Romilda!

-¿Sabes qué? Eso es todo, me largo y olvídate de que te vaya a decir algún día.

-¡Aw! No te pongas así –se levantó Ron siguiéndolo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… -¡Puaj! ¿Qué es ese olor?

Ron y Harry voltearon, éste último sonriendo conmigo. Dean salió de los baños mojado. La gente se alejaba de él al pasar.

-Pobre hombre… Y pensar que ese fracasado sale con mi hermana… ¿Dean, pasó algo?

-¡El inodoro! –gritó Dean indignado. -¡Estallan! Y…

-Vamos, vamos, ya vamos de salida, podemos pasar al departamento y de ahí nos vamos al restaurante de Ginny…

-No, no importa, ya los alcanzo yo. Saben, quizá los que limpian el baño son squibs y no creo que deberíamos quejarnos. Mejor nos vemos luego. ¡Adiós!

-Como odio a ese tipo –dijo Ron. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Él y yo nos sentíamos culpables ahora.

-¿Te das cuenta de que nunca pasa tiempo con nosotros solos? –preguntó Harry.

-Y gracias a Dios por eso.

-No, no hablo de eso… Bueno sí, tienes razón, pero, ¿no crees que sea sospechoso?

Ron lo miró con cara de exasperación.

-Harry, has tenido siempre esos… llamémoslos caprichos… de creer que alguien es sospechoso y nunca han dado resultado.

-Con Malfoy dieron resultado.

-Pero no creo que con Dean den. Mira, yo también estoy como tú porque es mi hermana y ella es tu mejor amiga, pero ¿sabes qué? Dejémoslos en paz, ¿sí?

Harry asintió sin mucho convencimiento. Cuando Ron se adelantó y Harry fingió atarse las agujetas de los converse (mis chicos usan demasiados converse) me susurró:

-Aunque deberíamos contratarle un detective, ¿no crees?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Ok, ya me encargaré luego.

Sonriendo, alcanzamos a Ron.

Toda la semana siguiente Harry puso a uno a investigar todo lo referente con Dean y haciendo que de vez en cuando lo siguiera por todos lados sólo por diversión. A Hermione y a Ginny esto no les pasó de largo, pues la primera veía a Harry reírse cada vez que Ginny expresaba sus sospechas de posible secuestro hacia él.

-Harry, se lo que está ocurriendo y no me gusta nada. Sé que eres mi mejor amigo pero ella también lo es así que si la sigues molestando… o mejor dicho, si sigues molestando a Dean, le diré que eres tú, ¿entendido?

Harry, que siempre contestaba con una mirada de inocencia se le quedó mirando asombrado por la manera en que se daba cuenta de las cosas con una rapidez que no se podía discutir.

-¿Entendido? –repitió.

-Sí –respondió el muchacho apesumbrado.

Una semana después, cuando el chico intentó deshacerse del detective, éste quedó sorprendido.

-¡Creí que esto era por la chica de sus sueños!

-Sólo dices eso porque te pago si sigues investigándolo.

-Pues en parte sí, pero tengo muchas sospechas de que ese chico no es nada bueno –le comentó. Harry volteó rápidamente pero una voz en su cabeza (la que se parecía a Hermione) le dijo que no era correcto.

-Em… no, déjelo, por favor.

-Mire, yo para conseguir a mi linda esposa, Samantha, tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios.

-En serio, no me haga sentir peor de lo que me siento al hacer esto.

-¡Vamos!

-No, en serio…

-¿Enserio no quiere ver lo que he descubierto del muchacho? Eso no hará daño a alguien ¿o sí?

-Yo… yo… supongo que… ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!

Harry no sabía qué hacer.

-Vamos –le animé. Al final la curiosidad lo venció y vio cómo el detective Crawford sacaba un folder repleto de documentos.

WwWwWwWw

Knock, knock.

-Ve a abrir tú, por favor –dijo Hermione. –Estoy muy ocupada con unos documentos para el viernes.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Harry empapado hasta los pies temblando y con nieve en los hombros. Se sacudió.

-¡Oye!

-Hermione… Herm…ion…e.

-¿Harry, pasa algo? –preguntó Ginny un poco asustada. Harry la miró cómo si nunca la hubiera mirado. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle lo que acababa de descubrir pero un brazo (el mío) lo detuvo.

-Yo… Hola. –intentó componer una sonrisa que flanqueó un poco al ver directamente los ojos de Ginny. –Yo…

-Necesita ver a Hermione -dije.

-¿Necesitas ver a Hermione? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida. -¡Pensé que siempre nos veíamos! ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? ¿No pudiste agarrar un abrigo antes? –bromeó. Harry la seguía viendo como si nunca hubiera visto algo con más ansia que nada. Cómo si nunca se hubiera obsesionado.

-Hermione…

-¿Pasa algo? ¡Harry! ¿Qué te suce…?

-Tenemos que… hablar –todavía seguí agitado de tanto correr y del frío que sentía. Hermione apuntó a él con su varita y lo secó completamente. –Gracias. Tenemos que hablar… En privado.

-No veo porqué no tenga que escuchar.

-Ginny, por favor –dijo Harry. Hermione lo siguió fuera en el pasillo. –Espera. Aquí no, ella va a estar pegada en la puerta.

A través d ella se escuchó un débil "¡Maldición!".

-Qué bien la conoces –se sorprendió Hermione.

-Es como mi hermana, Hermione.

El modo en que lo dijo (cómo si se fuera a morir) hizo que Hermione lo hiciera voltearse.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hermione, ¿Recuerdas lo del detective?

-Sí –dijo ella recelosa. Ya temía que iba a correr por ese camino la conversación.

-Pues fui a decirle que ya no y…

-No lo hiciste –se adelantó Hermione con impaciencia. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que…?

-¡Hermione! ¡Creo que le es infiel! Y él también lo cree…

-Te lo dijo para que le siguiera siguiendo la pista.

-¡Hermione te juro que hay pruebas!

-¡Pruebas indefinidas! –exclamó agitando los brazos.

-…Que son muy claras. Hermione, tú no lo viste y…

-Harry… déjame decirte que tú creías que las tortugas cuando evolucionaran iban a volar.

-¡Y volaron!

-¡La transformaste!

-¡Ése no es el punto, Hermione! Tengo que decírselo porque…

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¡No se lo puedes decir!

-¿Por qué?

-Ella lo ama. Y no tienes confirmado si lo que piensas es cierto. Aparte ella… ella…

-¿Ella qué? –preguntó ya dolido.

-Ella no te creería –respondió al fin. Harry se sentó en el piso. Hermione lo miró y se sentó junto a él. –Lo siento. No me gusta verte así.

-A mi tampoco –intentó sonreír Harry. Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos los hombros.

-No podemos hacer nada, Harry. Ya encontrarás a alguien más. Ahora deshazte de ese tipo y nos veremos en la cena. Y no se te ocurra quedarte pensando aquí, que está nevando y vas a atrapar un resfriado.

Hermione regresó al apartamento pero Harry se quedó ahí sentado.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunté.

-Pues… no la puedo dejar ir nada más así, ¿o sí?

-No.

-Y mis sospechas de Malfoy y de todo lo demás fueron ciertas, ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí.

-No, no suponemos, sabemos que sí.

-¿Quiere decir que seguirás con el detective?

-Sí… y alertaré a Ginny de mis sospechas –dijo levantándose. Me levanté también rápidamente.

-¡No, no, no, no! Conozco a Ginny mejor (sí, Harry, mejor) que tú y sé que no le va a gustar esto.

-Pero tengo que intentar todo antes de que…

-Sea demasiado tarde. Lo sé, pero necesitas pensarlo bien. Y no se lo sueltes directamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tienes mucho que aprender, Harry.

_Interesante… o quizá no mucho ;) _

_OK, prometo que el próximo capítulo estará mucho más largo y que la historia se está poniendo muy genial. Comenten, por favor._


	9. Batalla Perdida

_Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, en realidad me subió la moral xD. Por otro lado… Increíble. Esa es la palabra que describe a este capítulo. Feliz día del amor y la amistad. Disfrútenlo, no se van a decepcionar._

**9. Batalla Perdida**

_Para Harry, los días festivos eran algo que siempre había disfrutado. Con la familia, con sus mejores amigos y hasta con gente que ni al caso (cómo cuando tenía que trabajar), pero todo había cambiado para él desde la llegada de Dean. Seguía siendo feliz, pero…_

30 de Octubre

-Es increíble que ustedes planeen festejar Halloween –dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, ya nos diste esta conversación hace como… 2 años –dijo Harry mientras colgaba el disfraz que acababa de comprar.

-Y se ve que no han madurado.

-¿Para qué madurar si todavía no tenemos hijos? –preguntó Ron. Hermione lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Harry asentía cruzado de brazos –Además, Ginny también viene.

-Exacto –dijo Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos dando por perdida la conversación. Ron y Harry se pusieron a discutir sobre qué llevar para guardar sus dulces.

-Yo opino que canastitas en forma de calabazas –dijo Harry.

-Pues yo quiero de calavera.

-La calabaza es más tradicional.

-¿Porqué no mejor cada quién compra la que sea? –preguntó Hermione.

-Porque están al dos por uno. Ya quieren que se acabe todo –Hermione bufó.

-Entonces –dijo Harry abriendo los brazos -¿Calabaza…? –Movió el brazo derecho -¿O calavera…? –Movió el brazo izquierdo.

-Calavera, da más miedo –dijo Ginny entrando por la puerta. Ron sonrió.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Dinosaurio-Hannah me dijo donde escondían la llave. Con esos vecinos, lo juro, me siento en Big Brother.

-Sigo pensando que no deberían llamarle así a la niña. ¡Es una criaturita! –dijo Hermione. Todos la miraron.

-Hermione, los señores se la pasan vigilando. ¡He llegado al punto de pensar que nos mandaron espías! –dijo Harry. Hermione rodó los ojos. Ron rió entre dientes.

-Por cierto, Dean nos va a acompañar -dijo Ginny.

La sonrisa de Ron desapareció y Harry se puso tenso. Después de 3 semanas que llevaban saliendo todavía no se acostumbraba a la sola mención de Dean.

-¿Va… a ir? –preguntó Harry.

-Es mi novio… ¿Qué esperabas? –contestó sonriendo.

-Ginny, no acordamos esto –dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza –No creo que diversión y Dean se puedan usar en una misma oración.

-¡Lo acabas de hacer! Y si él no puede ir… ¡Entonces no voy con ustedes a pedir dulces! –dijo Ginny ofendida.

-No quisimos decir eso –dijo Harry. Hermione parecía interesada en el polvo que se acumulaba en las esquinas.

-¿No limpian este departamento? –preguntó Hermione. Todos se le quedaron viendo y volvieron a la conversación.

-¿Porqué no quieres que vaya Dean?

-Porque esto es más familiar.

-Dean ya es como familia –gritó Ginny. A Harry le volcó el estómago de una forma no muy agradable.

-No, él es… ¡No sé que sea! Pero no viene con nosotros… -dijo Ron. –Punto FINAL –Ginny se fue ofendida del departamento después de cerrar un portazo.

-No debiste hablarle así –dijeron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo. Hermione miró a Harry con cara de pensamiento. Se encogió de hombros y recogió su bolso–Bien, no se olviden de mañana ir a la Madriguera después de su… eso.

-¿Enserio no quieres venir, amor? –preguntó Ron.

-No, Ronnie, gracias. Nos vemos mañana. Ayudaré a tu mamá y a Fleur a hacer la cena, ¿ok? –se despidió de él con un apasionado beso.

-¡Arg! ¿Podrían dejar eso para cuando yo no esté?

31 de Octubre 

Harry vestido de pirata y Ron vestido de Batman con sus canastas en forma de calabaza (nadie había querido llevar algo que iban a llevar Ginny y Dean) salieron de su departamento. Harry cerró mientras Ron esperaba.

-¡Van a pedir dulces! –gritó la señora loca que se acababa de mudar desde una ventana. Ron dio un brinco. -¡Qué adorable! Mi hija se acaba de ir con su papá. Si quieren le hablo a mi esposo que se regrese para que ella vaya con ustedes.

-Este… no, nosotros vamos a una fiesta de… ex–alumnos –dijo Harry desesperado.

-Creía que esas reuniones eran a los cuarenta.

-Los tiempos cambian –dijo Ron.

Bajaron por el ascensor y llegaron al vestíbulo después de asegurarse que Hannah-dinosaurio no estuviera ahí.

-¿A pedir dulces? –preguntó Bernie el que atiende.

-Claro –contestó Ron. Harry se quedó helado cuando vio a Ginny besándose con Dean mientras entraban agarrados de la mano al edificio. Ella con un traje súper pegado negro y unas orejas de gato en su cabeza y él vestido de café completamente y unas orejas de perro en la cabeza. Ron se percató y fue a su encuentro.

-¿De qué se supone que te vestiste? ¿De una…? –Ginny ni siquiera se enojó:

-El es el perro que me persigue… ¿Comprenden? Soy una gata… _grrr_… –dijo con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos. Le dije que no dijera eso y es lo primero que hace. Volteo a ver cómo reacciona Harry cuando… me estaba mirando. No mirando al vacío. Me estaba mirando. El pánico me entró y me puse fuera de su vista. Jamás había pasado esto. Harry sacudía su cabeza. "Los celos me están trastornando", pensó. Qué lindo. Él creería que está loco por mi culpa.

Bien esto es más o menos lo que pasó. Ron no quería andar viendo el cuerpo de su hermana así por lo que él y Harry tomaron otra ruta para después encontrarse cerca de la casa de Luna.

-Mmm… a mí tampoco me agrada ese tipo… -se quedó mirando el vacío. Iba vestida de calabaza aunque se veía muy bien. -¿Quieren aventarles huevos? Al menos a él. No la estoy defraudando ni nada –dijo más para ella que para los otros dos. –Sí… vamos, les daré unos cuantos.

-¿No quieres venir? –dijo Harry cuando Luna les entregaba los huevos.

-No, gracias. Mi padre quiere que lo ayude a repartir los dulces… –dijo con una gran sonrisa. –mientras él trabaja en su próximo número dejándonos a Rolf y a mí… solos. Sólo no le peguen a Ginny.

Harry y Ron se fueron un poco asustados y justo cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina vieron a Ginny y a Dean que venían hacia donde estaban ellos. Ron regresó a Harry y juntos se escondieron detrás de un seto. Ron vio que Ginny movía su colita y le lanzó un huevo… que afortunadamente le dio a Dean.

-Buena puntería –dijo Harry mientras temblaban de la risa. Dean se limpiaba su camisa ayudado por Ginny.

Harry lanzó el segundo, que le dio en la pierna a Ginny y no pudo más. Se tiró al piso junto con Ron. Entonces se asomaron y vieron que Ginny caminaba hacia ellos. La capa de Ron salía del seto y también el garfio de Harry. El resto es historia. Para cuando llegaron a la Madriguera Ron tenía una cortada muy fea en la mejilla y Harry venía más despeinado que cuando se levantaba y casi todo enlodado. Lupin abrió la puerta para recibirlos y al verlos estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó Tonks.

-Hola, Tonks –dijeron Ron y Harry lentamente. Pasaron y la señora Weasley se tapo la boca con las dos manos. Detrás de ellos entraron Ginny y Dean agarrados de las manos.

-Buenas noches a todos –dijo Dean. La señora Weasley sonrió. Algo abrazó la pierna de Harry. Era Teddy. De inmediato puso cara de dolor y cambió el color de sus ojos por los de Harry y el cabello por el de Ron.

-Cualquiera diría que es el hijo de una pareja gay –dijo Fred sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentan que fue lo que les pasó? –preguntó George. Lupin asintió con una gran sonrisa. Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa –intervino Ginny –es que no están acostumbrados a ser derrotados por una mujer.

-Así se habla –dijeron Tonks, la señora Weasley y Hermione. Lupin, el señor Weasley, Fred, George, Harry y Ron se les quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido. Teddy le pegó en la pierna a Harry como cuando quería que lo cargaran. Harry lo hizo y se sentó junto a la ventana mientras Teddy le estiraba el cabello con fuerza. Vio a Dean y a Ginny que subían al cuarto de ésta agarrados de la mano… por las escaleras.

-Desesperante, ¿no? –dije. Harry hizo una mueca de Dean y de Ginny y se volteó a ver la ventana. Entonces vio que Lupin se había quedado con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos señalándolo. Harry volteó bruscamente y se paró de su lugar. Volteó a todos lados y salió apresuradamente con Teddy colgando de su pierna.

Lupin lo alcanzó corriendo.

-¡No puedo creer lo que acabo DE VER!

-Yo tampoco –dijo Harry mirándose los pies. Estaba de espaldas a Lupin.

-Pues esto lo tiene que saber…

-¡NO!

-Harry no puedo creer que te guste Gin…

-¡No lo digas! –dijo Harry volteando rápidamente. Lupin sonrió pero se llevó una mano a la boca simulando tirar el candado que la cerró. Harry rodó los ojos. –No lo vayas a decir… A nadie.

-Claro que no –respondió sonriendo. Se metió a la casa con Harry detrás de él. -¡Adivinen de que me acabo de enterar!… Harry… ¡Va al gimnasio!

Fred y George se miraron con ganas de reír. Harry rodó los ojos y Ron sonrió. La señora Weasley los puso a acomodar los cubiertos y demás. Cenaron todos tranquilamente platicando… menos Harry, quien estaba junto a Lupin y hacía comentarios muy a menudo como: "Mira, mira, ésta es tu oportunidad. Guíñale el ojo…" o "Es sexy, ¿no, Harry?" "Mira como mastica…" "Te está mirando, Harry… ¡Dios mío! Te guiñó el ojo" En ésta última Harry casi se atraganta al querer golpear a Lupin.

…_Cada vez se sacaba a relucir algo nuevo que definitivamente quería mantener en secreto…_

Diciembre 6: Cumpleaños de Hagrid

Lo habían festejado en el departamento de Harry y Ron. En plan original, iba a ser sorpresa… pero uno nunca va a sorprender a Hagrid… Sobre todo si Ron lo invita diciendo que lo extrañaban.

-Ronald, definitivamente ése fue el error más estúpido que en tu vida has hecho –le dijo Hermione mientras Harry reía. –Y tú ni te rías, porque no lo detuviste –le dijo amenazándolo con el dedo. Harry se detuvo al instante mirando al suelo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Comprar todo para la fiesta: $500; comprar atuendos, regalo y hacer las llamadas telefónicas: más de $1000. Ver a Ron decirle a Hagrid aún cuando van con él cada vez que pueden "Te extrañamos y por eso queremos que vengas el jueves 6 a las 8 en punto bien vestido", no tiene precio. Para todo lo demás está Hermione. Ya había acabado la fiesta y se encontraban los 3 amigos sentados en el comedor del departamento de éstos. Habían asistido los típicos: los gemelos, Charlie y Bill, Tonks, Lupin, varios miembros de la orden, Lupin, Neville…

-Oye, Harry, ¿y de qué te hablaban Lupin y Tonks? Parecías molesto –preguntó Hermione. Ron lo miraba sonriendo.

Flashback

Lupin y Tonks estaban sentados en la sala viendo cómo Harry estaba hecho un desastre sirviendo a todos y así. La fiesta estaba buena pero se había llenado demasiada. Nunca pongas a Ginny haciendo las invitaciones. Entonces la vio con Dean platicando animadamente y le lanzó un bocadillo que había en la barra de desayuno. Finalmente, se sentó recargado en la pared frente a ellos con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola, Harry –dijo felizmente Tonks. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió. Entonces Lupin dijo:

-Te ves cansado, ¿sabes?

-Sí –contribuyó Tonks. -, deberías de descansar. –Harry cerró los ojos agradecido. Entonces Tonks le sonrió a Lupin maliciosamente. Él le guiñó un ojo. – ¿O será que alguien te trae loco? –Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tonks ya lo sabía todo porque Lupin se lo había dicho. Éste fingió una cara de susto igual que la de Harry. –Te brillan los ojos de esa manera especial que sólo una Weas… digo, chica puede hacer.

-No digas tonterías, Tonks. –balbuceó Harry.

-Descuida, tu secreto está guardado con nosotros… aunque hiciste mal al aventarle algo a Dean. Debes apuntar bien para que le de la camisa…

Fin Flashback

-En realidad nada –respondió Harry a Ron sonrojándose. Se fue con la excusa de que tenía que dormir para no sé qué y Ron miró sonriendo a Hermione.

-Está enamorado –dijo con una risa.

-¡No! ¿Me lo juras? –dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

… _pero definitivamente ninguno se le iba a comparar con lo que le venía… _

Diciembre 25

-¡Feliz Navidad, querido amigo! –exclamó Ron lanzándole un regalo de navidad en la cabeza a Harry desde la puerta. Harry se incorporó lentamente con una mano en la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 4 de la mañana –contestó contento. Tenía manchas de chocolate en toda la cara. Nunca maduraría… O quizá sí, ya que se escuchaban ruidos en el baño de  
Ron.

-¿Hay alguien más en el departamento? –preguntó Harry volviéndose a acostar vencido. Ron se sonrojó y detrás de él apareció Hermione con una camisa de Ron sonriendo. Estaba comiendo chocolate con el dedo. Harry puso cara de horror al comprenderlo.

-¡Agh! –exclamó y se tapó con las sábanas. Hermione y Ron rieron. -¡No se den sus regalos en mi departamento!

-Nuestro… -corrigió Ron.

-¡Aún así! ¡Hay gente viviendo!

-Bueno pues en el mío, también hay gente –dijo Hermione quitándole chocolate a Ron de la cara.

-Pero es Ginny, a ella no le importaría –dijo Harry quitándole importancia.

-Pero Ginny iba a hacer algo esta noche.

Ron y Harry la miraron horrorizados y ella se excusó rápidamente:

-¡No eso, Ronald! –le dijo, aunque se dirigía a ambos. Harry aún se sentía mareado. –Algo de su cafetería. ¡Ash, no puedo creer que crean algo así!

-Bueno, uno siempre tiene que estar al tanto, ¿no, Harry?

Hermione lo miró fugazmente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé exactamente.

-Me deberías apoyar, colega. Eres su mejor amigo.

-El que sea su mejor amigo no significa que sepa TOOOOODOO.

-Pero debes saber al menos ALGO –exigió Ron con tono de ser algo obvio. Harry abrió la boca para responder pero Hermione, cansada de las peleas de éstos, le clavó un beso a Ron mientras le sujetaba una nalga (así era como ahora daba por terminadas las peleas). Harry ahora tenía la boca abierta por el descaro de su amiga. Ron la cargó sin dejar de besarla al mejor estilo marinero y se la llevó a su cuarto.

-¡Al menos cierren la puerta! –gritó el hermoso chico de ojos verdes que yacía en la cama de Harry. O sea, Harry (_n/a:_ jajaja, lo siento). Se volvió a acostar con el propósito de dormir otra vez lo cual era demasiado difícil por las risas y sonidos inadecuados que venían de junto. Dándose por vencido, se puso a contemplar la ventana sin sus lentes y comparó su vida con ese momento.

Actualmente parecía que se había quitado los lentes y no veía las cosas con claridad delante de él. Sólo distinguía el contorno de las cosas cuando todo este tiempo las veía con claridad y sencillez. Debería valorar sus lentes de ahora en adelante.

Se volvieron a escuchar las risas y suspiró.

-Tranquilo, ya casi acaban –le dije sonriendo. Él se quedó mirando al vacío.

-¿Algún día te podré ver? –preguntó.

-Ya me han hecho esa pregunta… así que te contestaré de la misma manera: ya veremos.

…

Ginny se encontraba recargada en la mesa con las hojas pegadas a su cara. Unos se preguntarán por qué sé lo que pasa en ambos lados de la historia, pues bien, yo soy genial (_n/a: _lo siento, de nuevo; es difícil contenerse). Dormía profundamente cuando sonó el timbre. Ginny sólo se removió en su asiento. Roncaba. Reinaba una paz total. Sólo había una luz prendida (la de una lámpara junto a Ginny) y se podían ver las partículas de polvo. Sonó de nuevo el timbre. Dean entró con decisión en el departamento un poco enojado, pero al ver a Ginny se calmó un poco. Luego se acercó a ella. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Gruñí, pues Ginny odiaba que hicieran eso y ya se lo había mencionado mil veces.

Ésta se levantó sobresaltada y gritó al ver los ojos de su novio tan cerca de los suyos. Se trató de calmar.

-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso –dijo Ginny tocándose el pecho y riendo nerviosamente, después le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor. -¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Al parecer no aquí, ya que nadie me abrió –el tono en que lo dijo no me gustó, pero a Ginny no le molestó para nada. –Oye, amor, no deberías de dormir aquí.

-Se me olvidó moverme. Creo que estaba demasiado cansada.

-Hablo enserio, eres un asco –dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Ginny se miró en el espejo y gruñó. Estaba totalmente despeinada y tenía una mejilla roja de tanto recargarse con la mesa.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –le dije. Creo que estaba decidida a odiarlo, porque jamás había visto a Ginny tan feliz y no tenía una buena excusa para enojarme con él.

-No tienes por qué disculparte… a menos que no tengas pensado arreglarte para Navidad –dijo en tono juguetón Dean.

-¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvidé!

-¿Olvidaste que era Navidad? –preguntó con incredulidad Dean.

-Sí, pero sólo en este momento –contestó como si fuera obvio. –Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a _arreglarme –_agregó con énfasis.

…

Para las 11 de la mañana ya se hallaban todos en la Madriguera ayudando a la señora Weasley con la comida y los cubiertos.

Harry y Ron hacían el mismo trabajo de siempre, pelar las papas (_n/a: _es que me pareció verdadero porque, aceptémoslo, Rowling siempre los pone haciendo eso o algo parecido xD). Fred, George, Bill y Charlie acomodaban todo (árbol de Navidad, mesa, cubiertos, etc.) y Hermione, Fleur y la señora Weasley se encontraban en la cocina, donde faltaba Ginny. El señor Weasley se encontraba cortando las verduras cuando entró ella con Dean.

Harry volteó lentamente. Le dolía ver demasiado verlos juntos cuando ella se veía más bella y horrible que nunca. Era bella porque siempre lo era; estaba vestida elegantemente, como si acabara de llegar de una ceremonia de su acompañante con su cabello rizado hasta un poco arriba de la cintura. Horrible porque simplemente no era Ginny. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que pensaba que quién la obligaba a arreglarse no tenía vida propia? ¿Dónde se encontraba la mujer simple y feliz que todos amaban?

-Wow, hermanita. Dean está sacando a relucir lo mejor de ti –bromeó George. Definitivamente Harry no era el único que había notado el cambio en la vestimenta de la chica. Triste, volvió a trabajar. Ron pelaba una papa ferozmente mientras fruncía el entrecejo mientras susurraba a la papa: "Dean, lo siento, pero tienes que morir en el horno". Todos amaban ver a Ginny feliz. Incluso Fred le dijo después de que ella les preguntara si lo aceptaban:

-Nosotros no vamos a decidir siempre por ti. Quiero decir, el tipo es un imbécil pero si tú dices que es genial, te creemos totalmente. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros no la pasamos siempre con él.

Todos habían asentido, Harry con una falsa sonrisa, por el compromiso que tenía al ser el mejor amigo de ella. Me mataba ver como la relación podía estar perdida. ¿Qué pasaría cuándo se diera un gran paso? Porque uno no podía fingir que la relación no era seria… y si Harry ya estaba horrible, ¿Qué haría cuándo pasara algo que ni él ni yo podríamos solucionar?

Pero lo peor de todo es que nada iba como yo lo planeaba. Harry, por más que sufría, seguía siendo feliz. Seguía pensando que tenía la mejor familia, con los mejores amigos y (lo que me hacía casi llorar) con el mejor amor platónico.

Dios, no puedo creer que el tipo sea tan… no encuentro la palabra… ¡Bondadoso! ¡Genial! ¡Sin una sola gota de ego! ¡Increíble! Y que esta mujer no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos. ¡Qué situación tan absurda! ¿Por qué la autora escribía esto? Ok, mala pregunta, ¿Por qué escribía esto? Pues porque en realidad es una historia muy hermosa… (_n/a: _una vez más, lo siento).

Así pues, llegó la cena. Todo arreglado, todos acomodados. Todo casi perfecto. Llegaron Lupin, Tonos (con su característico cabello rosa), el pequeño Teddy, Hagrid, Kingsley y los padres de Harry (va, estoy bromeando). Se dispusieron cenar. Todo era risas, charla, chistes, risas, más risas… Oh, Dios, Hagrid se ha puesto borracho…

Y entonces, antes de la medianoche:

-¡Alto! –Se levantó Dean –Quiero hacer algo antes de que se acabe el día.

-Pues el día ya se acabó, cuñado –dijo Fred bromeando. Dean sacó una cajita azul del bolso de su chamarra y se hincó frente a Ginny. Abrió la caja y Ginny se tapó la boca al ver un anillo. La señora Weasley, Hermione, Tonks y Fleur la imitaron. Los demás miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry estaba en estado de shock. No hablaba, no parpadeaba, no respiraba… no respiraba… ¿no respiraba? ¡RESPIRA, IDIOTA! Harry tomó una bocanada de aire. Se levantó apresuradamente en un acto inconsciente y todos lo miraron. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y dijo con un débil hilo de voz:

-Faltan las luces románticas –Fred y George rieron y Bill apuntó a las luces. Ginny le sonrió y se volvió hacia Dean. Lupin, Tonks y Hermione miraban a Harry, pero éste simplemente se sentó. Trató de calmarse.

-¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Estás dispuesto a perderla así cómo así? –le pregunté a Harry casi gritando. Ginny ni se dio cuenta. Ella sólo tenía oídos para las palabras de Dean. Ni siquiera escuchábamos. Yo intentaba hacer reaccionar a Harry pero recibía tantas indicaciones de su mente (no hagas nada, impide la propuesta, pelea), más las mías, más las de Lupin que lo único que cambiaba en su aspecto era el color de su cara a uno cada vez más blanco. Lupin le tomó el brazo.

-Lo siento.

Yo no podía creer que no me hiciera caso.

-…Por lo que te quiero pedir que aceptes casarte conmigo –terminó Dean. Lo miré antes de voltear rápidamente. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Sentía las piernas de plomo al no poder moverme. Sentía cómo temblaba al esperar la respuesta de Ginny. Ésta miró a Harry y él intento con toda su concentración hacer aparecer una sonrisa de ánimo. Lo que salió fue una mueca parecida a una sonrisa triste.

-Sí.

Y eso fue todo. Harry y yo comprendimos. Habíamos perdido la batalla.

_¡No! No me odien. Yo misma estoy sorprendida de cómo terminé este capítulo. Cada vez me hago más buena xD. Increíble. Creo que tengo escalofríos. Es el más largo que he escrito… Y uno de los mejores. Perdón por repetirlo pero estoy totalmente impactada con lo que sacó a relucir mi imaginación… Me tendré que calmar…_

_OK, sé que no es necesario que les explique pero en realidad quiero hacerlo. Es así de sencillo: la primera parte la tengo escrita desde la primera guerra mundial xD y hace poco había decidido no ponerla (gran error, lo sé) pero hace como una semana la leí y dije: esto es genial, no lo puedo eliminar así como así; por lo que andaba partiéndome la cabeza sobre cómo iba a agregar esto y justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida se me vino a la cabeza una frase: "todo tiene solución excepto la muerte" (me la dijo una amiga y en verdad funciona) por lo que decidí ponerlo como para explicar lo que pasaba con Harry durante el tiempo en que estos dos nenes (Dean y Ginny) andaban y pues el resto es historia. No creo que me haya arrepentido, ya que originalmente sólo era el día de Navidad y lo de la propuesta y así entonces espero que no se hagan bolas pensando: "¿pero qué no faltaba como una semana para Navidad?". Jaja, porque en realidad el tiempo en que está la historia es lo de navidad y lo demás son tipos de flash-back, o así. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me hayan entendido. Comenten._

_P.S. Ahora tendrán que esperar un poco para el próximo (aunque no mucho, no se asusten) porque éste apenas terminado, lo subí. _


	10. Hemos Perdido El Sentido Común

**10. Hemos Perdido el Sentido Común**

Ginny no sabía lo que sentía. Eran demasiadas emociones a la vez. Ver a Dean, arrodillado frente a ella pidiéndole la mano no tenía precio. De repente una parte de su cerebro reclamó. Vinieron las razones negativas como la poca edad que tenía, lo que iba a perder de la soltería… Instintivamente miró a Harry. Éste le dio una sonrisa… una sonrisa rara a decir verdad, pero era una sonrisa definitivamente. ¿Lo era? Sí, lo era. Él siempre le infundía valor. Siempre. Y nunca le fallaba.

Miró a los ojos a Dean y lo supo:

-Sí.

Fastidiosamente no sintió lo que debería haber sentido. Ella esperaba las abundantes mariposas en el estómago, la sensación de flotar en las nubes… Pero aunque se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, no podía negar que la otra parte de su mente se sentía abrumada. Se sentía abrumada porque yo me sentía abrumada. Pero lo mío… Oh, lo mío no era nada comparado con lo de Harry. Lo intenté mirar. No, no podía. Su desgracia había comenzado.

WwWwWwWw

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles. Felices, pero difíciles. En año nuevo, no pasó nada nuevo, más que el estado de ánimo de Harry. Era extremadamente obvio el cambio de éste. Siempre feliz, siempre bromeando. Con la traviesa mirada de cuando Fred, George y él hacían algo. Con la feliz sonrisa que ponía cuando lo miraran. Era otra persona. Totalmente. Cuando vio que Dean salía al jardín con Ginny se puso rojo (no del rojo lindo, si no del rojo fiebre… como con manchas en las mejillas pero de enfermo) y se excusó de ir al baño.

-No puedes seguir así –le dije apenas cerró la puerta. Aunque pareció sorprendido, no quitó la triste cara de indiferencia.

-Creí que me darías privacidad –reclamó. En cierto punto tenía razón. No lo dejaba en paz porque siempre intentaba animarlo, aunque nada de lo que decía funcionaba; me sentía una intrusa en sus sentimientos, como su vecina Mannie… Pero no lo podía dejar sufrir. No cuando dependían cosas importantes de ello.

-Te la daría, pero te estás muriendo allá fuera.

-No voy a fingir que hay una fiesta en mí, ¿ok?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo –me crucé de brazos.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? –preguntó exasperado. Fruncí el ceño ante su tono.

-No te lo voy a repetir, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Que no tengo de qué preocuparme? ¿Qué acaso no compartimos historia?

-¡No me hables en ese tono, jovencito! –le advertí.

-Te pareces tanto a Ginny… -murmuró sentándose en el inodoro. Me sonrojé por su descubrimiento. Abatida por su tristeza me hinqué junto a él.

-A lo que me refiero es que no todo está perdido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –estaba agotado. Habló con fastidio. Tantas emociones (de hecho como 3, pero aún así demasiadas para él pues últimamente no sentía nada) habían hecho que se cansara. –Está comprometida.

-Exacto –percibió la sonrisa en mi voz. Pero me malinterpretó. -¡No, no, no, no! No es eso a lo que me refería. Tú sabes muy bien que yo no la lastimaría. No los vamos a separar. Sólo quiero… hay que comprobar si en verdad decidió bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? –repitió ahora interesado.

-Si se da cuenta de que tiene dos opciones… -No sabía cómo explicarme. –Mira, un tipo hambriento se encuentra con una pizza y se la calienta sin pensar para comérsela…

-¿Qué no viene caliente?

-¡Escúchame!… Pero si antes de calentarla ve un gran plato de exquisito… espagueti –Harry levantó una ceja –Lo pensará dos veces. Sabrá qué es lo que en verdad quiere.

-Entiendo tu punto.

-No lo vamos a separar de la comida, sólo le vamos a dar opciones para que coma lo que quiere.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si escoge la estúpida pizza?

-¿Tú crees que la va a escoger cuando el espagueti trae cosas mejores por sí solo? Eres un gran tipo, Harry. Y lo único que tenemos que hacer es que ella se dé cuenta.

-¿Pero y si escoge la pizza? –repitió exasperado.

-¡Pues no podremos hacer nada! El espagueti se quedará solo y se… encontrará con otros hambrientos. Porque NO LA VAMOS A HACER SUFRIR, ¿entendido? Pase lo que pase, es su decisión, ¿correcto? –la firmeza de mi voz me hizo sentir orgullosa. Sin embargo, él seguía pesimista.

-Pero tú misma lo dijiste, la batalla está perdida.

-Pesimismo, ése es tu problema –le dije.

-Tienes razón… ¡Tienes razón! ¡La batalla no está perdida! –exclamó mientras se levantaba.

-¡Para nada!

-Y no mataremos al enemigo, sólo haremos que el país decida quién va a ser su… aliado.

-Eh… De acuerdo. ¡Vamos, pues!

-¡Vamos, pues! –repitió con orgullo. Salió un poco más esperanzado. Hermione lo notó y de repente perdió la confianza.

WwW… Por otro lado, a Ginny le empezaron las dudas. No dudas de las que nos convienen (sobre la boda), no, no. Dudas de si en verdad fue bueno hacer su relación pública. Dudas de si en verdad sus amigos eran lo que eran. Porque aunque todos se mostraban felices con sus decisiones, ella sabía que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo. Incluso se sentía así conmigo, pero creía que yo no lo sabía (¡Como si yo no lo fuera a saber! xD). La única que tuvo el valor de confrontarla fue Hermione mientras estaba en el departamento con ella. Estaba cansada de que Ron y los demás hablaran de Ginny y sus errores, Ginny y su imprudencia, Ginny y las tonterías que hacía y que no se lo comentaran, por lo que tomó la iniciativa.

-Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro –aceptó tomando un jugo y sentándose frente a ella en el desayunador.

-Te queremos… y mucho –empezó. Ginny le sonrió.

-No te convertiste en lesbiana, ¿o sí? –bromeó para tranquilizarla un poco.

-No –dijo riendo un poco, para después volver a ser seria–Quería hablarte de tu compromiso.

Ginny la miró.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó. Tenía miedo, pues pensaba que le diría que no lo debía hacer y que todos la desheredarían si se casaba.

-Sólo quiero que pienses lo que haces.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó aún seria.

-Pues piensa en todo lo que no vas a poder hacer, la edad que tienes, lo que en verdad te conviene…

-¿Crees que no he pensado en todo eso? ¡Me esfuerzo en concentrarme en lo positivo! ¡Y en el amor! ¡Y en las cosas de las películas!

-Ginny, no te exaltes, pero… esto es la vida real… y sé que Harry se la pasa diciéndote que si te enfocas en las puras cosas positivas todo saldrá genial pero no es así. En casos serios como estos necesitas enfocarte también en las consecuencias –concluyó. Ginny la siguió mirando ya un poco más calmada. Cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-Mira no me voy a enojar contigo porque en verdad agradezco que me lo hayas comentado, pero, ¿no crees que ya soy lo suficientemente madura para tomar decisiones por mí sola?

-Pues decidir casarse a los 22 años no me parece muy "maduro".

-Hermione, tú más que nadie debería entender lo que siento, porque amas a Ron…

-Tienes razón. –aceptó. La miró y concluyó con una sonrisa. –Pero con una sola duda que te entre sabrás lo que significa, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Que no estás lista aún –le contestó. Mordió la manzana y se quedaron mirando.

-Bien, tengo que irme –dijo Hermione interrumpiendo el silencio. –Debo hablar con Harry y Ron sobre las hojas que les encargué hace años y no me han devuelto.

-Suerte –dijo Ginny sonriendo. Luego puso una cara rara y añadió: -Salúdame a Harry y a Ron, ¿quieres?... No sé qué le pasa últimamente…

Hermione volteó lentamente.

-Si no lo conociera –siguió Ginny pensativa. –diría que está menstruando.

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó al Ministerio se dirigió al departamento de aurores.

-Hermione, no los tenemos aún, nena –dijo Ron cansado. Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Yo-Yo… Yo no venía a eso –tartamudeó Hermione con los ojos como platos. Harry sonrió.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces para qué venías Hermione? –preguntó burlón éste.

-Pues… para hablar contigo –le contestó. Harry captó a la primera y se levantó de un salto.

-Claro, después de ti, mujer –dijo en un tono falsamente educado. Ron comenzó a reír.

-Te va a regañar, amigo.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que…

-¡OK, OK! ¡Quiero terminar con esto hoy!

-Está bien, Hermione.

Salieron y Harry se volvió a Hermione. Ella sentía cómo la esperanza fluía alrededor de Harry y se sintió mal por él, pero simplemente no era capaz de decirle que no se casara.

-No va a posponer la boda, Harry.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero no tiene edad y…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! Escúchame.

-¡NO! Estoy seguro de que… Un minuto –la miró sospechosamente. –No le dijiste que la está engañando.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Esa es una estúpida suposición! –exclamó. Harry la miró ceñudo.

-Dijiste que le dirías de mis sospechas.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? ¡¿Huh?!

-¡Porque me dijiste que no lo hiciera! Pero si de plano no le vas a decir me dirijo ahora mismo a tu departamento –la apuntó con el dedo. Hermione inmediatamente se lo quitó.

-¡No me apuntes!

-Tomaré eso como un "sí, te apoyo, Harry. Ve a decírselo".

-No, no, no, no –dijo ella rápidamente tomándolo del brazo. –No puedes hacerlo hasta que tengas una clara evidencia.

En ese mismo instante pasaron frente al tipo que vendía periódicos en el ministerio con una gran nota en que venía Dean junto a una mujer sonriendo. Harry tomó uno y se lo puso en la cara a Hermione.

-Se lo voy a decir en este mismo instante.

-¡Harry! ¡Bien podría ser su hermana! ¡O prima! ¡O tía! ¡Hasta su mamá!

Harry volteó a verla con cara de incredulidad mientras caminaba rápidamente. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cafetería de Ginny esperando con toda su alma que Dean no estuviera ahí.

Entró y volteó buscándola en todos lados.

-¡Harry! –alguien exclamó. Se trataba de Mannie, la vecina de éste.

-¿Hola?

-¡Soy yo!

-Sí, ya vi… Mire, ¿Ha visto a…?

-¿… Ginny? Claro, está junto a la barra…

-Em… Ok.

-Harry, no lo hagas –supliqué corriendo hacia él.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo que hacerlo si piensa casarse con él.

-Ése no va a ser el motivo por el que te elija.

-No lo estoy haciendo por eso –dijo con fastidio.

-¿Ah, no? –pregunté. Se detuvo y meditó. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? En ese instante alguien lo llamó a sus espaldas. Era Ginny y parecía muy feliz.

-¡Hace MIL que no vienes a comer, zoquete! ¡Hey! ¡Ésa será la palabra del día!

-¡Ginny! –exclamó volteando. Se le había olvidado a lo que venía. Verla tan feliz por verlo no tenía precio. Ella lo abrazó y él la elevó un poco del suelo.

-¡No sé lo que te está pasando últimamente! –"Yo sí, Dean", pensó Harry. -¡Parece que ya ni nos hablamos lo cual es totalmente absurdo pues nos vemos casi cada fin de semana!

-Em… Sí –dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa. Diablos, todo iba bien. Aunque Ginny no lo notó. Uff.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar? Podré tomar mi descanso ahora.

-¡Pero si apenas acabas de comenzar el día! Lo podrías necesitar después.

-Pues ahora puedo descansar cuando quiera.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Me ascendieron –explicó mientras se sentaba en una mesa cerca de los baños. La cara de Harry se tornó de sorpresa a furia.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Uh, hace como… 2 semanas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo me entero de todo al instante!

-Pues al parecer estuviste en otro planeta por un largo tiempo, amigo…

-Al parecer sí –se callaron un momento. Ginny lo miró sonriendo. Yo me sentía volando. Era como un reencuentro de los mejores amigos. Hablaron de todo. Todo lo que se habían perdido en… 3 semanas. Yo sé que no fue mucho tiempo pero no estaban acostumbrados a dejar de platicar por más de dos días.

…

-¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Harry entre risas.

-Entró Dean y… -se detuvo a mitad de frase. Harry se había incorporado lentamente. -¿Pasa algo? –preguntó. Ay, Ginny. Nunca lo vería. El amor sí que es ciego.

-Realmente lo amas –dijo Harry claramente.

-¿A quién?

-A Dean –respondió. Ginny lo miró.

-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No, pero… es muy pronto, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntabas si en verdad lo amaba? ¿Para decirme que eso no es una razón para casarme con él?

-El amor es una razón suficiente. Sin embargo llevas menos de 5 meses saliendo con él, ¿Cómo sabes si en verdad estás enamorada? –ambos se miraban con fuerza.

-Sólo sé, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

En eso se abrieron las puertas del baño de mujeres y se escuchó el inodoro. Voltearon, distrayéndose un poco. Se quedaron así por unos minutos.

-Entonces lo crees también –dijo finalmente Ginny mirando aún los baños.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Harry. Lo miró con ojos ofendidos.

-Que no estoy siendo lista, que soy muy joven, que no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Que no comprendo lo que un matrimonio es… Hay muchas cosas que podría decir sobre lo que pienso que crees.

-De las cuales ninguna es correcta.

-¿Entonces qué haces diciéndome eso?

-No tengo idea –respondió seriamente. Ginny sonrió.

-Me casaré con él porque lo conozco y me conozco. Nadie me ha hecho sentir así… excepto mi gran amigo que tengo enfrente –dijo guiñándole un ojo. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Ginny lo decía de verdad o sólo jugaba con él? –Sé que es el indicado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Importa demasiado esto?

-Quiero comprenderte…

-¿Comprenderme? –repitió Ginny divertida. –Harry, me comprendes mejor que nadie.

-Pues, no creo eso. La hermana de Ron siempre sabía distinguir las cosas.

-¿Hermana de Ron? ¿Así me llaman últimamente? –preguntó Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Ginny, me tengo que ir –dijo Harry. No podía permitirse ver sufrir a Ginny si le decía lo que sabía. Menos podía permitirse ver a Ginny enojada con él y enamorada de un idiota. Se paró. Ginny lo imitó.

-¿A qué te refieres con que descifraba las cosas? –preguntó Ginny sonriendo y seguramente pensando que así volverían a platicar. Definitivamente hizo la pregunta equivocada. Harry volteó rompiendo la decisión que había acordado apenas unos segundos antes. La miró.

-Harry, Harry… No lo hagas –supliqué. Ginny me miró desafiante. Pero yo ni le presté atención. Miraba a Harry. Ni siquiera yo creía que le fuera infiel realmente, apoyaba a Harry porque quería que él y Ginny terminaran juntos (vamos, ustedes también quieren)… pero aunque fuera cierto Ginny lo odiaría.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Te engaña –dijo Harry (después de ignorarme… en serio, debemos hacer algo con este chico).

Ella volteó lentamente y se le quedó mirando con los ojos vacios. Después negó la cabeza. Tomó aire y dijo:

-¿Perdón? Estaba alucinando.

-Te engaña –repitió. Se miraron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –susurró.

-Yo… -empezó. No sabía cómo terminar y Ginny lo vio todo a través de sus ojos. –Alguien de confianza me dijo que los vio y…

-Tú le pusiste el estúpido detective, ¿cierto? … Pues no, no puedo darme el lujo de creerlo. No tienes fundamentos. ¡No tienes pruebas! Ahora hazme el favor de quitarle el tipo ese de encima y dejar de partirme la cabeza con estúpidas suposiciones.

A Harry le partió el corazón ver cómo Ginny se negaba a creerlo. ¿Quién era esa mujer? A Ginny no le hubiera importado si era o no el amor de su vida… Ella haría lo que fuera para estar segura de las cosas.

-Creo que ahora no te importará si me voy.

-No, no me importará –respondió mirando el suelo. Odiaba ver la cara destrozada de Harry. Lo había herido, definitivamente. Siempre había confiado en él y sus suposiciones siempre resultaban ciertas pero ésta la hacía sentirse desgraciada. Su cerebro había negado absolutamente la oración y su corazón no lo iba a creer. No _podía_ creerlo. Harry salió casi corriendo del lugar y Ginny se le quedó mirando, mientras intentaba mantener su postura de firmeza (que últimamente no le había costado mucho).

-Eso no fue agradable –dije. Me miró resentida.

-No tenía fundamentos.

Salí tras Harry mientras ella miraba en la esquina donde Harry había desaparecido. La culpabilidad brotó en su cuerpo. Movió las manos y cuando empezaron a temblar, las metió en el bolsillo.

_Uy, eso fue intenso ;) _

_Lo acabo de subir porque lo acabo de terminar (bueno, le hice unos ajustes) y enserio creo que esta es una de mis mejores historias y me harían muy feliz con unos muy hermosos reviews… ¡Vamos, que no es tan difícil! Sólo pica al botón que está aquí abajo con un hermoso color verde xD_


	11. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel

_Siento haberme tardado y no poner mucho amor entre estos dos, pero tranquilos, ya llegará. No puedo cambiar la historia, porque no sería la misma, así que ténganme paciencia. Por otro lado, este capítulo me dejó muy orgullosa. Espero que no los defraude. Gracias a todos los que me leen y no olviden dejar un comentario. _

**11. Sentimientos a Flor de Piel**

El día había estado caliente. Harry no había vuelto al trabajo y Ron se preguntaba por qué. Había pasado un rato junto a su nena Hermione y después vio entrar a Ginny al borde de las lágrimas diciéndole que no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera su almohada. Ahora se dirigía al elevador de su edificio cuando se encontró con pequeña Hannah-dinosaurio.

-Diablos –murmuró. La niña lo vio y sonrió. Ron gruñó.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces tan sólo aquí en plena tarde?

-Regresar del trabajo.

-Oh, yo estoy vendiendo galletas… A 50 centavos la caja –añadió maliciosamente. A Ron se le iluminó la cara. Las cajas no eran tan pequeñas que digamos.

-En ese caso, dame dos, por favor –dijo sonriendo. Hannah-dinosaurio sacó una lista y lo anotó y le dio las dos cajas. Ron pagó con dinero muggle.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿dije centavos? Quería decir billetes –dijo alegremente Hannah-dinosaurio.

-¡¿Billetes?! ¡No gastaré tanto en unas estúpidas cajas de galletas! –gritó sin creer que fuera él quien dijera eso. Entonces vio a la pequeña Hannah llorar y se limitó a maldecir mientras se metía en el elevador con dos cajas grandes de galletas y menos dinero en su cartera.

Entró en el departamento y vio a Harry salir con una toalla del baño.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Ron.

-En ningún lado –contestó secamente. Levantó la cabeza -¿Por qué? ¿Alguien preguntó por mí?

-No, sólo que no volviste al trabajo y me sorprendí.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se metió al cuarto. "Ni siquiera me preguntó de las cajas", pensó Ron sorprendido. Prendió la televisión y se puso a buscar el canal de pesca. Le encantaba ver a los muggle batallar con las cañas de pescar. Después de unos 10 minutos salió Harry con unos shorts caqui y una camisa azul y se sentó junto a él. Le entregó un refresco y ambos bebieron. Se le veía más tranquilo.

-¿Qué son esas cajas? –preguntó.

-Galletas –respondió Ron.

-No sé porque no me sorprende –se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Te peleaste con Ginny? –preguntó Ron de repente. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Un Weasley sabe todo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo dudo –murmuró Harry pensando en su obsesión con ella.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí, nos peleamos –contestó. Ron ni siquiera lo miró. Se empezó a reír del viejo que intentaba atraer al pez. Después preguntó mientras agarraba palomitas:

-¿Por qué? –Harry suspiró. No lo iba a dejar ir.

-Me quería asegurar si estaba lista sobre su compromiso con Dean.

-¡Ah, eso lo explica todo!

-¿Perdón? –peguntó Harry sorprendido.

-¡La cuestionaste! ¡Ella odia eso!

-No la cuestioné.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste! O al menos eso parece… Mira, en realidad se veía un poco traumada (por decirlo así) –rodé los ojos al escuchar su comentario -, creo que deberías disculparte.

-¿Traumada en qué sentido?

-¡Perturbada! ¡Al borde de las lágrimas! ¡Y eso que nunca he visto a Ginny llorar desde los 6 años! –exclamó. Luego añadió riendo: -La última vez fue cuando le habían cortado el pelo y le dijo la tía Muriel que parecía Bill a los 11.

De pronto Harry odió a la tía Muriel. Al ver que no reía, Ron lo miró y bajó el refresco.

-Tú también te ves perturbado –dijo serio -, ¿es por eso que no regresaste al cuartel? –Harry asintió. Ron hizo una mueca. –Ve y discúlpate. Sirve que le llevas una caja de galletas. Creo que son demasiadas y ya sabes que un solo sabor me aburre.

-De acuerdo –se levantó. Agarró una caja de galletas y se dirigió a la puerta. Entonces volteó. -¿De dónde sacaste estas galletas?

-¡VETE! –exclamó Ron aventándole palomas a la cara. Rió y Harry salió confundido. Ron sí que estaba simple.

Harry iba tranquilamente hacia el elevador y oprimió el botón justo cuando Hermione salía de él.

-Hola, Harry –dijo alegremente, aunque tenía los ojos serios mirándolo.

-Hola –respondió tranquilamente siguiendo su camino. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendida por la actitud de Harry.

-¿No te habías peleado con Ginny?

-Sí –contestó éste volteando sospechosamente.

-¿Y…? –pero la verdadera pregunta (la que quería saber porqué no estaba agonizando como siempre) se le quemó en los labios. -¿Qué traes en la caja?

-Galletas de Ron –contestó simplemente. Se quedaron a unos metros de separación viéndose. –Son para Ginny. Me iré a disculpar.

Hermione lo siguió viendo. Harry, que conocía a su amiga desde los 11 años, sonrió. -Hermione, no esperes verme roto todo el tiempo.

-¡Ay, Harry! –murmuró al borde de las lágrimas. –No puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Ahora, si me disculpas –dijo con voz falsamente ceremoniosa. –Tengo a una damisela esperando mis disculpas.

Siguió su camino mientras Hermione se le quedaba viendo.

-Entra pronto, pequeña. Tu novio anda algo loco y te agradará –dijo una voz espantosamente reconocida y chillona. Hermione dio un salto y volteó. Era la vecina que parecía haber estado escuchando todo. Hermione se metió inmediatamente al departamento maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ron volteó sonriendo.

-Hola, nena. ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy, sexy? –dijo con voz que pretendía ser seductora. Hermione lo miró.

-¿Ron? ¡¿Qué te dije del whisky de fuego?!

-¿Te asustó la madre de la dinosaurio? Y no, no tomé… Sólo ando _feliz_. Ven aquí, a mi lado –dijo. Hermione sonrió y corrió a las piernas de su sexy novio.

-Me encantas –dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Grrr… -contestó Ron mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella reía.

WwWwWwW

Ginny se encontraba viendo la estúpida televisión. Enojada y frustrada y traumada y… ¡no había nada en la tele!

-Ginny, supéralo –le dije.

-¡Superarlo! ¡¿Superarlo?! Es mi mejor amigo. Aún no puedo creer que nos peleáramos por una tontería. Es increíble. Y lo peor de todo es que sé lo que me quiere decir.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Que ya no soy la misma –respondió pensativamente. No contesté y me miró. –No es que haya cambiado, es sólo que soy más madura. –Seguí sin contestarle y miraba al frente. –Digo, normalmente investigaría con él por diversión y por saber si de verdad… -calló de pronto y la miré.

-No tengas dudas de nada. Tú eres tú. Sólo ten cuidado con tu actitud hacia los demás. Sacaste a relucir tu lado estúpido, Ginny. No puedes culpar a Harry de querer a la Ginny juguetona con la que estaba diario. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ti. No me lo imagino enojado contigo porque estaría muerto –añadí con una sonrisa.

Por alguna extraña (aunque común y adorada) y maravillosa razón, Ginny se sonrojó y sintió las mariposas de la atracción… Y sin embargo, no reconoció la sensación. Se tocó el estomago pero sus pensamientos seguían muy lejos de los míos.

-Necesito distraerme –murmuró todavía confundida por lo que acababa de sentir. Se levantó y en ese momento sonó el timbre. Volteé rápidamente y Ginny fue a abrir. Era Dean, que la recibió con un beso. Gruñí por lo bajo y me volteé. No estaba de humor para estos tortolos y para una Ginny diferente. Entonces se sentaron junto a mí agarrados de la mano. Ginny aún se sentía extraña y por algún motivo frustrada.

-Somos una pareja comprometida… -dijo con emoción Dean.

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó Ginny débilmente dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Miró hacia el frente con ojos vacíos.

-Sabes… -comenzó Dean mirándola intensamente.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Ginny desviando los ojos de la televisión.

-Somos una pareja comprometida.

-Lo acabas de repetir –dije molesta. Ginny no me escuchó.

-Lo acabas de repetir –suspiró Ginny. Me sorprendí. Normalmente mi estado anímico no afectaba a Ginny cuando se hallaba junto a Dean. Quiero decir, se encuentra algo incómoda pero siempre la felicidad predomina.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Dean. –Normalmente no te molesta que lo repita.

-Normalmente no ando tan rara.

-¿Rara en qué sentido? –preguntó cauteloso. Dean no era tan malo, en verdad se preocupaba. Pero después hacía cosas que no me gustaban y que Ginny aceptaba.

-No lo sé. No sé lo que quiero hacer. No sé… No sé nada.

-¿Me sigues amando? –Ginny lo miró sin comprender. Su cara cambió de vacío a estupefacción.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No tengo dudas acerca de la boda!

-¿Segura? Podemos hacerlo cuando te plazca.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sabes que te sigo amando!

-Hay una forma de demostrarlo –dijo seductoramente. No, otra vez, por favor. Ginny no puso su cara de común deseo contenido si no de meditación. Oh, Dios. La vi precipitadamente. Ella captó mi mirada al segundo pero no la vi decidida como siempre sino considerándolo. ¡Considerando tener relaciones con él!

-Algún día tiene que suceder –continúo Dean acariciándole la mejilla. –No tenemos por qué esperar hasta la luna de miel.

-Dean… -susurró mirándolo. Dean se acobardó al instante.

-Va, esperaré.

-No, -dijo mirándolo intensamente. De inmediato negué con la cabeza ahora de verdad asustada. ¿Qué no iba a esperar al matrimonio? –quiero ser tuya. Ahora.

Lo que sucedió no lo quiero describir. Bueno, lo que medio sucedió. Ginny se colocó encima de él (sí, encima de él y conmigo enfrente) mientras le desabotonaba la camisa desesperadamente.

-En verdad tenías ganas –comenté con disgusto. Hizo una seña de que me fuera sin dejar de besarlo. Dean ya tenía las manos en su trasero. Decidí no ver y me senté en la barra de desayuno. Pero con lo que no contaba era lo siguiente…

WwWwWwWw

Harry iba felizmente manejando en su carro híbrido (nótese que eran todos ecológicos) y se estacionó rápidamente. Bajó con la caja de galletas, todavía sonriendo (hoy andaba muy contento, el pobre) sin saber lo que le esperaba. Saludó al portero y subió. El elevador lo recibía tranquilamente. El día se burlaba de él.

Llegó frente al departamento y tocó tres veces. Volvió a intentar. Frunció el ceño, Hermione dijo que estaba ahí. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-¿No tenías algo que hacer? –pregunté a Harry apareciéndome súbitamente a su lado para detenerlo de tal desgracia.

-No –contestó. -¿Ginny está…?

-No, no le pasa nada y de hecho está… este, sí, está… destrozada.

-¡Por eso vengo! –Exclamó indignado -¡Hasta traigo galletas! –Tuve que sonreír al comentario. Volvió a tocar. Me le quedé viendo. Gruñendo puso una mano en la puerta.

-No entres –supliqué. Me miró curioso. –No lo quieres saber. –dije. Fueron las palabras equivocadas. Diablos, hasta parece que no lo conozco. Como el testarudo Harry que conocemos, entró y se quedó helado.

Helado es decir poco. Mi corazón latía a mil. El de él parecía como si no latiera para nada. Empezó a temblar. Ginny seguía encima de él, quien le besaba el cuello apasionadamente mientras ella gemía. No tenía blusa, se le veía el brassier. Dean traía solo su pantalón. El color de la cara de Harry se volvía blanco, hasta formar un tono verdoso. Y la caja se le cayó de las manos.

Ginny miró hacia arriba apresuradamente y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Se levantó tapándose apresuradamente y Dean ya se había escondido. La cara de Ginny pasó de miedo a sorpresa a enojo. Harry no volvía a respirar. "Aire", susurré. Me obedeció y recuperó un poco el sentido; dio un paso atrás. Pero simplemente la escena de un hombre asqueroso poseyendo completamente a su amor platónico, a su mejor amiga… a uno de los seres más cercanos en su vida no tenía descripción. No quería dejarlos para "concluir", pero no quería verlo. No quería pensar. No quería sentir… sentir…

Salió corriendo del departamento. Y Ginny lo siguió, todavía abotonándose la blusa. Se sentía sucia. Había usado el sexo para olvidarse de sus problemas y le salieron 3,000 más. ¡Pero no se debía sentir así! ¡La sensación de la primera vez no debía ser así! Intentó convencerse de que fue horrible porque Harry los descubrió, pero no lo era. Harry, su hermano. Harry, su amigo. ¡Harry!

-¡Harry, espera!

-¡No! –contestó volteándose. -¡Termina lo que comenzaste!

El tono de su amigo la tomó con la guardia baja.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó ofendida. Casi le escupió las palabras, como él lo había hecho. –Eso no fue nada agradable y lo sabes.

-¿El qué? ¿Haberte cachado o que lo hayas dejado sólo aún excitado? –preguntó con furia Harry. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero no desatar su dolor era insoportable. Ya había luchado contra eso y ahora todos sus sentimientos parecían liberados. Pero a alguien que conoces de casi toda la vida no se engaña. Ginny captó al instante la emoción escondida en su enojo. Sólo que no lo captó bien. Pensó que era un verdadero arrepentimiento y no la tortura de ver a alguien que amas con otra persona.

-Tranquilos –ordené con voz seca. Harry se calmó un poco y Ginny se suavizó.

-Creí que _éramos_ los mejores amigos.

-Lo _somos_.

-Pues no lo demuestras muy bien –contestó Ginny seriamente. Se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza. –Tú nunca harías eso…

-No sabía lo que estaban haciendo… -murmuró ofendido. ¿Cómo podía creer que él era capaz de asistir a la "premier" de su primera relación sexual? ¿Quién era esa mujer? (_n/a: _sé que siempre se repite esta frase, pero es importante para lo que viene) Ginny se le quedó mirando.

-Creo que ya ni te conozco –dijo. Harry recuperó un poco de color de su cara por la furia que volvía rápidamente.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Yo soy el que no te conozco! ¡Si de conocer hablamos…!

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que no me conoces?! ¡¿Quién eres?! –a este punto de la pelea ya estaban gritando ambos. Ginny se agarró la cabeza con las manos mientras Harry le respondía y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? ¡¿Quién soy?! ¡Ni eso mismo sé! ¡Definitivamente no soy _tú _mejor amigo! ¡Yo soy el amigo de la Ginny que conozco! ¡Soy el amigo que me cree cuando le digo algo que _sé_!

-¡QUE SUPONES! ¡Y NO EMPIECES CON ESO OTRA VEZ PORQUE NO TE LO CREERÉ!

-¿NO ME LO CREERÁS? ¡¿QUIÉN HACE DECISIONES APURADAS?! ¿¡QUIÉN CAMBIA DE HUMOR A CADA RATO?!

-¡Ash, no puedo creer que sigas con eso! No puedo creer lo que voy a decir de ti, pero ¡ya me HARTÉ!

-¿Ya te hartaste? ¿Tú te hartaste? ¿Y qué tal yo cuando…?

Pero la puerta del departamento de Ginny se abrió y yo, que estuve sentada con las manos en la cara todo el tiempo no queriendo escuchar (nótese que como me sentía yo en ese momento, también se sentía Ginny por dentro), levanté la vista. Era Dean, ya vestido, que se asomaba por la puerta.

-Creo que están hablando un _poco _alto… Suerte que no tienen vecinos en este piso –añadió según él bromeando. Ginny se le quedó mirando como ensimismada pensando "no es con él con quien estás enojada", y respiró hondo. Todavía frunciendo el ceño y mirando al piso ordenó a Harry con una seña (de ésas que sólo las reconoce un hijo de una madre) para que la siguiera. Él miró con odio a Dean a punto de golpearlo, pero era Ginny la que lo esperaba con una mano en las puertas del elevador y él, lamentablemente para nosotros (porque aunque Dean sea un "buen" tipo, lo odiamos), no podía ignorarla así como así. Con una última mirada de desprecio, caminó hacia Ginny y se metió con ella. Se cerraron las puertas y Ginny respiró lentamente cerrando los ojos.

-A eso me refería con tus cambios de humor… o al menos lo que aparentas –dijo secamente Harry mirándola de reojo.

-Cállate, estoy tratando de calmarme y no quiero gritarte en el elevador –contestó aún con una voz helada como un hielo. Ellos no sentían nada, pues estaban enojados, pero recibía los sentimientos por los dos, por lo que apenas y los miraba. Me encontraba en medio de los dos con una mano en el pecho y los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras ellos parecían encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia. Se abrieron las puertas y salieron ambos con el mismo pie, con la misma fuerza, con la misma furia. Salieron (ni siquiera miraron al portero) y se dirigieron al auto de Harry. Éste se disponía a entrar pero cuando abrió la puerta, Ginny se le atravesó y le arrebató las llaves de la mano.

-Yo manejo –dijo, y cerró con un portazo. Harry rodó los ojos y rodeó el auto por el frente. Ginny se sorprendió al ver la desenvoltura de su cuerpo aún cuando estaba enojado. Ella se debía ver como un gorila desencadenado. Yo ya me encontraba en el asiento trasero, como de costumbre, pero seguí en tal estado de shock al recibir tantas emociones que sólo podía escuchar y parpadear. Después de un minuto de silencio, Harry lo rompió.

-Ginny, nunca aprobaste tu examen de conducir –dijo y observó con horror como el auto no iba en línea recta y frenaba bruscamente.

-No, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-Claro que lo hay, dos vidas humanas en peligro –contestó. Ginny rodó los ojos y siguió "manejando". –Creo que ya no eres tan genial –añadió. Ginny frenó tan brusco, que si Harry no hubiera traído su cinturón de seguridad, hubiera estampado en el vidrio.

-¡No dijiste eso!

-¡Oh, claro que lo dije! ¿Casarte con _ése_ cuando no lo llevas ni conociendo_ un_ año?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó estupefacto, todavía parados en medio de la calle.

-Harry, debes entender algo básico: por amor se hacen muchas cosas.

-Dímelo a mí –bufó Harry. Ginny frunció el ceño.

-No entenderías ni la mitad de ellas porque nunca te has enamorado.

-O al menos eso crees. A-a-a… Aún así son decisiones que se piensan _2 veces_ –Ginny abrió la boca sin encontrar palabras lo suficientemente hirientes.

-¡Yo lo amo! ¡N-n-no lo pensé dos veces porque lo amo!

-¡Dijiste que odiabas las propuestas delante de todos! ¡Y luego me dices que es perfecta! ¿Qué te sucede? –exclamó Harry sin dejarse ganar.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡Lo amo! ¡Eso es lo que sucede! Fue perfecta porque él es perfecto –dijo indignada. Harry la miró dolorido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé –le contestó sonriendo dulcemente. Le tomó la mano (la de ella y la de él totalmente calientes por el contacto) y lo miró directamente a los ojos; se estaban evaluando. –Vamos, te llevo con Ron.

-No, yo puedo –dijo intentando salir. Pero entonces Ginny le quitó su varita de los pantalones (ella había olvidado la suya) y cerró la puerta.

-Yo manejo.

El recorrido fue muy silencioso. Harry miraba hacia el frente y Ginny luchaba con el volante. Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podían pelear así cuando nunca lo habían hecho? Al final de unos minutos, cerca de un parque que había por el edificio de los departamentos, Ginny habló:

-Creí que querías que fuera feliz.

-Y lo quiero… No dudes nunca de eso –contestó tiernamente Harry. Pero Ginny estaba esquivando a un perro y pareció perdérselo.

-Tienes razón, esto de manejar no se me da –susurró concentrándose. Harry suspiró. Siempre era así de distraída. Pero retomó el tema:

-¿Entonces por qué me haces pasar por esto? –Harry la miró. Yo lo miré. –Se honesto conmigo.

-Bien –dijo después de tragar saliva. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no me había preparado. Nuestros corazones (excepto el de ella, claro está) latían a mil por hora. –Yo… -empezó, pero dudó. Ginny volteó a verlo.

-Suéltalo.

-Creo que me enamoré de ti.

Lo que pasó después es muy difícil de explicar. El auto hizo algo sumamente alarmante y lo único que supe fue que grité horriblemente mientras Ginny y Harry yacían inconscientes y sangrando.


	12. Consecuencias de un Accidente

**12. Consecuencias de un Accidente**

-¡Nos acabamos de enterar y vinimos lo más rápido posible! ¿Cómo están?

-Horriblemente –respondió Ron a los gemelos. Los ojos se le veían rojos. Hermione le tomaba la mano. La suya temblaba. –Ginny está en la planta baja. La están atendiendo.

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó George.

-No lo sé. Según lo que me dijo el sanador parecía tenía una costilla rota y sangraba mucho pero no quiso que lo atendieran. Dejó a Ginny, dio nuestros nombres y salió huyendo -contestó Ron y se sentó en una silla desesperado. Estaban en San Mungo. Hermione se sentó junto a él.

-No pudo ir tan lejos con una costilla rota. Ginny se pondrá bien, Ron. Por ahora debemos encontrar a Harry. Puede morir si es que pierde mucha sangre –dijo Fred.

-Mamá y Papá llegarán con todos en unos minutos. Debo esperarlos.

-Nosotros los esperamos –dijeron.

-… Ustedes vayan a buscarlo.

-Su mejor amigo necesita que lo salven –terminó George seriamente.

-¿A dónde se supone que tenemos que ir? –preguntó parándose.

-A todos lados… yo que sé… busca un camino de sangre.

WwWwWwWw

Lo había arruinado. La había herido. Había cometido errores… Y sin embargo, algún día tenía que pasar. Algún día lo tenía que intentar.

-Debes volver al hospital –le dije mientras Harry caminaba chuecamente por el pasillo que conducía a su departamento. No me escuchó. Se seguía lamentando. ¿Dejar a Ginny manejar? ¿Y confesarle lo que sentía mientras lo hacía? Errores. Uno tras otro. ¿Hacerla sufrir de esa manera? ¿Quitarle al mejor amigo que tenía por un pretendiente celoso de todo? Todo había resultado mal. Ahora Ginny estaba luchando por su vida justo un mes y 23 días antes de su boda. ¿Y él? Quería morir. Todo era su culpa. Todo.

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso. Había dejado un gran camino de sangre provocado por su estúpido corte en el pecho. No podía caminar más. A cada paso que daba sentía dolor interminable. Físico y psicológico. Estaba oscuro. Sólo se veía lo que la luz de la Luna alumbraba. Se agarró la costilla izquierda con ambas manos y se recostó en la pared con cuidado. Fue bajando lentamente hasta que quedó sentado. Me hinqué frente a él.

-Harry, debes ir al hospital –repetí tontamente. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

WwWwWwWw

La cafetería, la oficina de aurores, la Madriguera, el departamento de Ginny y Hermione… Tenían 20 minutos buscándolo y nada.

-Sólo nos falta el departamento, Ron –dijo Hermione todavía pálida.

-No está ahí. No parece lógico.

-Pues nada de lo que hace últimamente parece lógico, ¿o sí? –murmuró. Se aparecieron fuera del departamento. Sangre. Ron abrió la puerta. Un bulto negro en la pared le indicó que ahí estaba Harry.

-¡Harry! –Ron se inclinó a verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan pálido que se veía en la oscuridad. Le tomó el pulso. Su camisa tenía una gran mancha alrededor de sangre. Se agarraba la costilla con cuidado. Ron se asustó tanto que casi retrocedió. Casi.

-Fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa –les dijo Harry. De no haber estado todo silencioso no se hubiera oído.

-No hables, Harry –interrumpió Hermione mientras ella y Ron lo intentaban levantar.

-Déjenme aquí. Estoy bien. Así estoy bien.

-Calla, Harry, estás asustándome –dijo Ron apoyando todo el peso de Harry en él.

-Tiene dificultad para respirar –susurró Hermione en estado de shock.

-No, Harry… No –Ron ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. –Quédate conmigo. Quédate con nosotros.

Sin embargo Harry jadeaba por aire. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando que la oscuridad lo venciera.

-¡Por Ginny, Harry! –exclamó a la desesperada Hermione.

-Por Ginny… por Gi… -Harry movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ron hizo un esfuerzo brutal y lo levantó en brazos. Se aparecieron en San Mungo. Harry cayó inconsciente en sus brazos. Dos sanadoras se acercaron corriendo con el señor Weasley detrás quien al ver a Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello impactado. Se llevaron a Harry en una camilla velozmente. Ron abrazó a Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos pasó en ese accidente? –preguntó mirando por donde Harry había desaparecido. Luego miró a Ron y Hermione. -¿En dónde estaba? –añadió susurrando.

-En el departamento. ¿Los demás?

-En la planta baja. Me quedé a esperarlos –contestó. –Bajaré a ver que le harán.

Se fue y Hermione y Ron se quedaron sentados, esperando. Hermione temblaba. Entonces, a los 7 minutos se acercó un sanador rubio. Ron y Hermione levantaron la vista.

-¿Vienen con el señor Potter? –preguntó. Hermione y Ron asintieron lentamente temiendo lo peor. –Lo han traído un poco tarde. Le arreglamos la costilla y cerramos la herida pero… lo estamos perdiendo.

-¡Pues haga todo lo posible! –saltó Hermione parándose y enojada. -¡Nuestro amigo está muriendo y usted está aquí platicando! –Empezó a pegarle al sanador. Ron la detuvo.

-Acompáñenme –ordenó el sanador. Fueron a la planta baja. Voltearon a la izquierda y ahí estaba él. En la última sala. Corrieron hacia allá. El sanador los siguió. Fred y George también estaban viendo. Hermione puso una mano en el vidrio. Ron se quedó con los ojos como platos. Harry estaba en una camilla sin camisa, sin lentes con la cosa para ponerle más sangre junto a él (_n/a: _una vez más, perdón por un vocabulario tan… corto) y otro sanador dándole pulso con la otra cosa que se le pone en el pecho y cuando cuentas tres sale algo que hace que se eleve (_n/a:_ lo mismo). Ron sujetó la mano de Hermione. Ella le dio un apretón.

-Increíble, ¿no lo creen? Lo que la magia no puede hacer lo hace esa cosa muggle –dijo Fred fascinado. Se quedaron callados. Dentro de la sala reinaba el caos. No había más pacientes, debían estar en la sala de junto. No les importaba en aquel momento. Lo único que sabían era que en esa sala sólo estaban él y los sanadores, tratando de volverlo a la vida.

-¡Cárgalo a 300!… ¡1, 2, 3!

-Se está muriendo… lentamente –susurró George.

-No –dijo Hermione negando –No morirá.

-Le hemos efectuado varias transfusiones de sangre –dijo el sanador rubio. Ron dio un brinco. Se habían olvidado que seguía con ellos. -Perdió demasiada pero si todo sale bien… -tragó saliva y entró en la sala dejándolos solos.

-¿Cómo pasó todo esto? –preguntó Fred.

-No lo sé. Estábamos en el departamento cuando recibimos la lechuza. Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos –susurró Ron. Se sentaron en el suelo. 5 minutos… 10…

-¿Dean ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir? –preguntó George indignado.

-No –dijo Fred negando –El muy patético ni se ha de ver enterado.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Le mandamos una carta contándole lo sucedido!

-Pues no la ha recibido. O el muy imbécil no quiere venir.

-¡Patético! –exclamó Hermione. Se levantó decidida. Todos la miraron. -¡Es su prometida! ¡Que está jugándosela entre la vida y la muerte! ¡No es posible que no venga!

Estaba saliendo cuando el sanador salió con un aire de autosuficiencia. Voltearon a verlo.

-Lo hemos logrado. Se está recuperando –dijo. Fred y George rieron nerviosamente y Hermione y Ron se miraron aliviados. –Sigue inestable y tiene varios golpes en la cabeza hechos en el accidente, pero mientras repose unos cinco días en el hospital mejorará. En una hora lo trasladaremos a la habitación de aquí –señaló la puerta que tenían enfrente.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo? –preguntó Ron.

-En cuanto lo cambiemos –dicho esto se fue. Fred y George se vieron.

-Iremos a ver cómo está Ginny –dijo Fred.

-Iremos con ustedes –dijo rápidamente Ron.

-No, quédense con Harry. Nosotros vendremos a avisarles –dijo George. Asintieron. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llevaron a Harry en una camilla flotante. Éste estaba despierto y al verlos intentó sonreír. Los saludó con la mano débilmente. Después de 10 mil años luz (en realidad 14 minutos) salió una sanadora sonriendo.

-Lo hemos acomodado. Pueden pasar a verlo –dijo. Les dio el paso para que entraran.

Ron y Hermione entraron. Todos estaban dormidos ya y Harry tenía la única lámpara prendida junto a su cama. La atmósfera era de paz. Harry estaba limpio. Sin una gota de sangre. Sin una cosa fuera de lugar. Miraba por la ventana con ojos vacíos y la tristeza inundándolo. Daba lástima. Al escucharlos entrar, volteó a verlos.

-¿Morí?

-No –dijo Ron.

-Pero todo es blanco…

-Es un hospital –dijo Hermione.

-… Y estaba flotando.

-La sanadora te trajo en esa camilla con un hechizo –explicó Hermione como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años. Harry suspiró.

-No morí.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione tocándole el dorso de la mano.

-Eres fuerte, amigo –dijo Ron sentándose en una silla junto a la camilla de Harry.

-No quiero ser fuerte… -dijo cansado. No era un berrinche, era una afirmación. -Lo arruiné todo, Hermione.

-¿De qué "todo" estás hablando? –preguntó ésta. Harry la miró a los ojos. Estaba pálido y tenía ojeras. Podría haber pasado por un vampiro.

-De _todo. _Yo le dije a Ginny… -al decir el nombre se le quebró la voz. Desviaron la vista de él y él de ellos. Se incorporó con una mueca de dolor y se tapó la cara con las manos. No caían lágrimas. Una costumbre que había agarrado de ella. Su desesperación muda era peor que una mar de gritos. Ron y Hermione se sentían incómodos. -¿Está bien? –preguntó tratando de controlarse.

-No lo sabemos aún –dijo Hermione.

-Pero no es tu culpa –dijo Ron.

-Claro que sí.

-No la es, Harry –insistió Hermione. Harry ni siquiera intentó contradecirla. Si pasaba por indiferente a todo, las cosas eran más fáciles. Se encogió de hombros relajado y Hermione lo miró intrigada.

-Quizá deberías acostarte –sugirió Ron.

-Ya me duelen las nalgas, Ron. Créeme cuando te digo que ya me cansé de este lugar.

-Pues quítate esa costumbre, porque tendrás que estar aquí cinco días, colega.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Aún no puedo creer que Dean no haya venido –murmuró Hermione mirando su reloj. Harry volteó rápidamente pero luego gritó agarrándose la cabeza. Había dado un movimiento muy rápido.

-¡Harry!

-¡No! ¡Eso no importa! ¿Cómo que Dean no ha venido? ¡Qué estupidez!

-Harry, vas a despertar a todos.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó sin escucharlos. Se incorporó con la intención de pararse, pero se desmayó en el intento. Hermione lo sujetó antes de que diera contra el suelo.

-¡Llama a un sanador! –gritó. Pero justo cuando lo dijo entraron dos. Una sanadora los agarró a ambos de los brazos y los sacó.

-El señor Potter tuvo demasiadas emociones justo después de recuperarse y todavía no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacer cosas… cosas. Les pido que esperen afuera –dicho esto les cerró la puerta en sus narices. Cerró la ventana con una persiana dejando a Ron y a Hermione mirándose preocupados. Se sentaron a esperar. De nuevo.

WwWwWwWw

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella vez. Reporteros del Profeta y de Corazón de Bruja entraban y salían del hospital por Harry. Los sanadores tuvieron que prohibir la entrada por respeto a los demás pacientes, aunque ellos siempre lograban colarse. Uno hasta había tomado poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Hermione y Harry, quien había creído que era realmente su amiga, le había contado mil y un cosas sobre el cansancio que tenía de los reporteros. Al día siguiente salió todo en el Profeta matutino que le había traído Ron.

Él y la verdadera Hermione no paraban de visitarlo. Cada vez que podían. Siempre. Harry les había insistido en que no faltaran al trabajo por su culpa e insistía a Ron que le trajera algo del cuartel para no atrasarse en el trabajo.

Y sin embargo, nadie lo entendía. Nadie podía ver dentro de él. Nadie, excepto yo, que escribo la historia (_n/a: _jeje). Dean fue a visitar a Ginny a los dos días de internada. Harry estaba fuera de la habitación de ésta, viéndola por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta. Dean lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y entró decididamente cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Ginny había despertado en medio de aquella visita. Lo primero que vio fue a su prometido concentrado acomodando las flores que le acababan de traer. Eran unos girasoles. Por alguna otra extraña razón, eso no la hizo sentir muy feliz. Trató de sonreír cuando vio que Dean la miró sonriendo. Al parecer no sabía que era la primera vez que había despertado desde el accidente. Tenía la muñeca izquierda y la pierna derecha vendadas y algunas marcas de cortes profundos que se había hecho. Dean siguió acomodando las flores y Ginny miró hacia el techo confundida. ¿Qué había pasado con Harry?

-Harry te mandó traer estas flores azules –dije señalando unas junto a su mesa. Ginny sonrió auténticamente.

-¿Entonces está bien? –preguntó feliz. Tenía la voz ronca. Agarró una flor azul incorporándose lentamente y la olió como si nunca hubiera olido algo igual.

-¿Quién está bien? –preguntó Dean en voz alta.

-Nadie, amor –le contestó aún viendo la flor.

Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado aburrido. Hermione y Ron entraron felices, como siempre, sólo que ahora traían un paquete en las manos.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no salgan de su trabajo?

-¿Y cuántas veces te hemos dicho que nos dan permisos especiales? –dijo Ron jugando. -¡Mira lo que te hemos traído!

Harry agarro el paquete que le entregaba Ron medio sonriendo y lo abrió. Era un lienzo con pinturas.

-¡Para que no te aburras! –exclamó Hermione.

-Gr-gracias –dijo éste.

-De nada. –preguntó Ron sonriendo traviesamente, como siempre. Harry se mostraba receloso porque creía que algo le ocultaban.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó. Hermione negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Ron estaba fuera de sí de felicidad.

-Ginny ha despertado hace unos minutos –contestó éste último. Harry abrió la boca con asombro. Hermione parecía querer llorar y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Aunque nadie lo decía, todos lo pensaban: Ginny parecía no poder sobrevivir. Cada día que les comunicaban algo, no era tan bueno, así que el que haya despertado era un GRAN avance. Se quedaron charlando animados un par de horas hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

Harry se encontraba MUY feliz y los tipos con los que compartía la habitación lo notaron. Cuando Hermione y Ron se fueron, sólo se recostó y cerró los ojos. Pero no estaba cansado, y todavía no era de noche, por lo que no quería visitar a Ginny por si estaba con Dean. Tendría que esperar. ¿Qué haría mientras tanto? Posó su mirada en las cosas que habían traído sus amigos y se puso a pintar.

Y pintaba y pintaba.

Ginny esperaba fuera de la habitación de Harry, viéndolo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Decidida, entró.

Harry se encontraba viendo insatisfecho su cuadro. Los demás estaban alrededor de él viendo también el cuadro.

-¿Y qué opinan? –preguntó Harry inseguro. Algunos se encogieron de hombros.

-Parece un gnomo con moco-murciélago –dijo uno vendado por la cabeza. Harry sonrió recordando a Ginny. Ginny sonrió y avanzó a ellos, ansiosa de llegar junto a Harry. En el camino se tropezó y se pegó en una silla que había. Levantaron la vista. Harry sonrió y moría por levantarse y abrazarla, pero desafortunadamente, no podía. Ginny caminaba lento (ambos habían quedado muy perjudicados por el accidente) con un camisón blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas (¡Vamos! ¿Qué no ven Grey's Anatomy?); iba con unas calcetas blancas que decían: "Hasta mis pies son SEXIES". Harry se las había regalado hace 2 cumpleaños.

Y Ginny lo miraba a los ojos. Los hermosos ojos verdes que deseaba ver desde que había obtenido su conciencia de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó una vez que se sentó junto a él.

-Se pintó a sí mismo –respondió uno con tantas vendas que parecía momia.

-O al menos intentándolo –comentó uno con un ojo vendado. Harry volteó el cuadro y se lo enseñó a Ginny.

-¿Qué te parece?

Era HORRENDA… y simple. Ginny la intentó ver de diferentes ángulos. Era un monito (de esos estilo palo) con mucho pelo, una sonrisa grande, unos grandes ojos verdes, unos anteojos que lo hacían ver como Trelawney y venía con un cuadro de diálogo que decía: "Soy sexy, ¿no?"

-¡Dios… Santo… de mi… Vida! ¿Eres tú? ¡Pero no tiene cicatriz! –exclamó Ginny riendo. Harry la miró ceñudo, como cuestionándola. Ginny le guiñó el ojo, claro que comprendía lo que significaba. -¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó hacerlo?

-Aproximadamente 45 minutos –contestó otro tipo que parecía completamente normal.

-¡Pero hice varios! –comentó indignado. -¡Además hice uno de ti, también, Gabo!

Al parecer se dirigía al tipo normal.

-Hey, ¿Y a ti qué te pasó, amigo? –preguntó Ginny. Todos desviaron la vista, excepto Harry, que sonrió maléficamente. Gabo levantó un pie. Ginny se tapó la boca. Tenía dos pies en un pie (espero que me entiendan).

-¿Genial, huh? –dijo Harry. Ginny lo miró como preguntándole: ¿Acaso estás demente?

-Hey, tengo una idea muy buena –dijo Ginny. –Es muy divertido. ¿Cuántos lienzos tienes?

-Mmm… -murmuró Harry mientras contaba los que quedaban que no estuvieran pintados. -32.

-¿No venía con 40? –preguntó el del ojo vendado.

-Sí, pero dibujé a muchas personas –contestó sonriendo.

-Que desperdicio de papel –comentó Ginny bromeando. Juntó las manos con entusiasmo. –Bien, debemos ponerlos todos en el piso, juntos.

Lo hicieron.

-Ahora todos debemos pintarnos los pies y las manos.

-¡Tenemos una tinita para abuelos en el baño! –gritó emocionado el vendado. -¡Podemos vaciar ahí la pintura y metemos las manos y los pies!

-¡Buena idea,… Robin! –dijo Ginny inventando un nombre.

-No me llamo Robin,… ¿Regina?

-¡Bú! Casi.

30 minutos después tenían un desastre total. Pies, manos y carcajadas por doquier. Una escena del crimen (con el contorno del cuerpo de Ginny como objeto central y la palabra REDRUM encima de él) y Harry y Ginny se hallaban acostados riendo como locos. Los demás estaban limpiándose en el baño.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Corazón de Bruja!

-¿Pus que querían? ¿Qué les dijera que era Hulk y por eso no me dejaban salir? Aparte es una gran estupidez que hagan reportajes de cosas negativas como un accidente que algo más… feliz.

-¡Aw! Vamos, no es negativo. Sólo están preocupados por ti.

-¿Por mí? Lo único que quieren es chisme. Si de verdad estuvieran preocupados me hubieran preguntado por ti.

Y Ginny sintió culpa. Una culpa aplastante que no la dejaba disfrutar el momento. Todavía se sentía simple. Simple para tomar las cosas con calma. Sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más curioso de todo esto?

-¿Qué? –preguntó él mirándola, respondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Que no merezco nada de esto –contestó, encogiendo los hombros. La sonrisa de Harry flanqueó un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?

-A todo. No merezco mi tiempo, ni a Dean, ni a mi familia… bueno quizá a mi familia sí…

-Ginny…

-Ni a Hermione, ni a los cuidados del hospital, ni a los juegos… -continuó sin percatarse de la interrupción de Harry. Lo miró. –Ni a ti… No merezco tu amor. Ni tu preocupación.

-Ginny, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco; incluso eres mejor persona que yo.

-¡Ay, Harry! Si me conocieras mejor…

-Ginny, te conozco incluso mejor que tus hermanos, y sé que te mereces todo esto y más. Aunque Dean no te merezca a ti.

Se quedaron mirando concentrados en sus rostros. La fricción que sentían no se puede describir. En eso salieron todos del baño, jugando todavía. Ginny se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry la siguió.

-¡Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir! O si no el sanador Cox me matará.

Todos replicaron y se despidieron de ella con entusiasmo. Harry vio la escena sin tener claro lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Me acompañaría este adorable caballero a mi habitación? –dijo con voz colosal Ginny a Harry tendiéndole una mano.

-Pero por supuesto, damisela en apuros. Uno no sabe qué tan peligrosos son los hospitales hoy en día.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, ya serios.

-Harry, eres demasiado bueno –empezó Ginny mirándolo.

-Ya lo sabía –bromeó Harry.

-No, no. Trato de decir algo.

-Oh, lo siento.

-… Te quiero dar un regalo –dijo simplemente. Harry la miró mientras ella se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Qué tipo de regalo? –preguntó ceñudo Harry.

-Uno muy especial –contestó. Le acarició la mejilla y Harry adivinó. Ginny cerró los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

-No lo hagas –dijo. Ginny abrió los ojos muertos de curiosidad. –Sería más difícil… Tú sabes.

Asintió recapacitando. –Entonces me… me… tú sabes. Me iré dentro de mi… -se miraron intensamente y no lo pudieron evitar. Sus labios se pegaron con intensidad. Esa intensidad amorosa que dice que lo suyo está prohibido. Que dice que no es correcto. Que hace que quieras aprovechar el momento al máximo. Dieron unos pasos hacia dentro sin despegarse y Harry cerró la puerta con seguro tras él. Ginny empezó a bajar la mano lentamente mientras sus bocas se abrían haciendo que sus lenguas se tocaran. Se separan para tomar aire jadeando. Se miran y se tiran violentamente a la cama. Rápidamente Ginny se deshace de la camisa de Harry. Éste mete la mano bajo el camisón de ella y le acaricia el muslo. Ginny gime y eso hace que ambos se detengan rojos como tomates. Se miran y se separan rápidamente. Un minuto de silencio…

-Me tengo que ir –dice Harry nervioso mientras tomaba su camisa. Ginny se le queda mirando sentada en la cama. Respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse. Me les quedé viendo estupefacta. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y al parecer ellos tampoco.

Ginny cerró lentamente las piernas. Harry salió caminando de reversa después de ponerse la camisa y no dejaba de mirar a Ginny, que sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Su mejor amigo. ¡Su mejor amigo la había hecho excitarse!

Entonces empezaron las dudas.

_Uy. Fue un capítulo muy emocional, créanlo. Originalmente sólo se daban un besito pero mis dedos siguieron escribiendo y me quedé con cara de ¡Oh, por Dios! Lo aceptaré, no lo describo muy bien que digamos, pero ustedes echen sus imaginaciones a volar y sólo comprendan la situación. Lo acabo de terminar y lo acabo de subir, así que no lo edité, todo por hacerlos felices ____ Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Y no se preocupen, el resto no tardará tanto. Que tengan una Harry-Semana xD_


	13. Tiempo Dramático

_Muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo. En serio que sí. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo. ¿Les gusta la historia? Pues ignoren estos comentarios y pónganse a leer el capítulo xD._

**13. Tiempo Dramático**

Todo a nuestro alrededor se movía en cámara lenta. Él se había ido y nos había dejado ahí solas con nuestros pensamientos. Miré a Ginny (que todavía se hallaba sentada con las piernas cuidadosamente cerradas). Seguía mirando la puerta con ojos llorosos, traumados. Se escuchó un trueno (que nos llegó como 3 segundos después) y volteamos distraídas. Todo era lento. Todos los sonidos, todas las imágenes eran borrosas. Cualquiera que no perteneciera a la historia diría que era un momento de paz pero no lo era. Definitivamente era algo mucho peor.

La mente de Ginny era un huracán. Había tantas preguntas que intentaba ignorar y que aún así llegaban. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente sentía tantas ganas de volver y tener en sus brazos a su MEJOR AMIGO? ¿Al que veía como un hermano? ¿Por qué justo cuando su vida había tomado un rumbo fijo, algo tenía que interponerse? ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo TAN difícil?

Esas y más se formaban en su cabeza mientras una sanadora entraba a hacer las revisiones diarias. Ni siquiera nos percatamos de lo que había hecho. Sólo nos enteramos de que ya se había ido cuando Ginny se encontraba dentro de su cama.

Se desenvolvió de las sábanas con brusquedad, reaccionando, y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. No podía andar sentada, ya le dolían las nalgas. Abrió la ventana y la empapó toda la lluvia arrastrada por el viento. En realidad no prestaba atención a lo que veía. Entonces distinguió una gran melena castaña con una cabeza que tenía un color rojo muy parecido al cabello de Ginny. Se sobresaltó. Justamente estaba pensando en alguien que la ayudara y se apareció Hermione.

Salió corriendo del cuarto después de arreglarse un poco justo cuando ella y Ron salían del elevador platicando. Escucharon a Ginny resbalarse y voltearon a verla sonriendo.

-Entonces ya puedes caminar, ¿no? Aunque no creo que debas empaparte acabada de aliviar –comentó Ron entusiasmado. Ginny lo ignoró y Hermione la examinó. Parecía muy alterada.

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora –dijo ésta muy seria. Hermione asintió, suponiendo cuál iba a ser el tema de conversación y dejando a Ron asombrado por el intercambio de miradas.

-¿Me van a dejar así nada más?... ¡Está bien! ¡Iré con Harry! –exclamó resignado.

-Lo siento, hermano, es privado. –afirmó Ginny reaccionando con un escalofrío a la mención de Harry.

Entraron al cuarto y Ginny cerró la puerta con seguro. Volteó a mirar a Hermione. Ésta suspiró esperando que viniera la conversación. Ginny sólo la miraba con una expresión total de angustia. Hermione seguía sin preocuparse, porque creía saber lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Por qué no te pones algo seco y te sientas antes de que hablemos sobre Harry?

-¿Cómo sabes que hablaremos de Harry?

-¿Quién fue la primera en darse cuenta? ¿Quién fue la que lo ayudó a tratar de superarte? Ay, Ginny. Hasta parece que ustedes creen que yo me pierdo de todo.

-¡¿Tú sabías?! ¿¡Y no me dijiste!?

-No podía, amiga. No quería complicarte las cosas.

-Pues fue tiempo totalmente desperdiciado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione mirándola incrédula. -¿Fue tiempo desperdiciado? ¡No me digas que lo amas! –exclamó todavía impactada. Al ver que Ginny no respondía se puso pálida. -¿Lo amas?

-Estuvimos a punto de…

-¿Besarse? –Hermione a este punto ya susurraba y se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Ginny casi sonrió al imaginar cómo se iba a poner si se enteraba de que fue más que eso.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Te voy a estresar demasiado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Me sueltas algo así y no esperas que me sorprenda? ¿Y luego me dejas a medias? Ginebra, un día de estos te voy a matar.

-Pues no veo la razón porque técnicamente no he dicho nada. Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de decirte lo que…

-¿Entonces me vas a decir que no se besaron?

-¡Hermione, por favor!…

-¿No?

-¡…Casi lo hicimos!

-¿Eh? –preguntó ella sin comprender. Ginny se puso roja y la miró significativamente. Hermione reaccionó de golpe.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

-Hace unos minutos, había ido a su cuarto…

-¿En su cuarto? ¿Con todos los pacientes viendo? –exclamó indignada. Ginny le arrebató su varita y le hizo un encantamiento _Silencius_.

-Yo hablo, tu escucha. Me vino a dejar a mi cuarto y vi que era… muy tierno. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que ha hecho por mí –suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Hermione la miraba. –Quería hacerle un regalo… y se negó. Yo sólo pensaba darle un beso de… gracias.

Hermione articuló las palabras:"¡ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA!", pero Ginny la ignoró.

-Entonces nos separamos un poco y… ni siquiera reaccionamos. Una cosa llevó a otra y cuando nos dimos de lo que estábamos haciendo… Él ya estaba sin camisa y con una mano bajo mi camisón y…

Hermione ponía cara de sofocada.

-El caso es que no pasó y lo peor de todo es que pude imaginarlo. Ni siquiera he podido imaginarme así con Dean–concluyó asustada Ginny. Deshizo el hechizo y Hermione no dijo nada. -¡Tienes que darme tu opinión!

-¡Pues no la tengo! ¡No sé qué decirte! ¿Te gusta? ¿O por qué reaccionaste así?

-Si lo supiera, no estaría acudiendo a ti –dijo secamente. Hermione se tocó el pecho entre halagada y ofendida.

-Pues no te va a gustar lo que pienso.

-Pues tienes que decírmelo –dijo Ginny imitando su tono de voz. Hermione dudó y esperó un poco.

-Creo… Creo que te gusta.

-¡Pero, Hermione, no lo entiendes! Sé que no puedo escoger entre mi mejor amigo y mi prometido.

-¿Pero Dean qué hace en esta conversación? Ahorita no… no… ni siquiera has estado así de conmocionada con Dean. Esta estúpida situación demuestra que Dean no es tu hombre.

-¡Pero él es como una parte de mi vida!

-¡También lo es Harry!

-Sí, pero Harry me está ofreciendo amistad y amor. Si escojo de él sólo amistad, me queda su amistad y el amor de… Dean. –dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Hermione la miró escéptica.

-No, Ginny, no se puede.

-¡Vamos! ¡Claro que se puede!

-No. Te emociona más Harry que Dean, lo has dicho.

-Mira, sé que cuando lo vea, no sentiré nada por Harry… y… por Dean… -ni ella misma se entendía. Se rascó la cabeza. -¡Ayúdame!

-Ginny, ¿Cómo diablos te voy a ayudar si no te entiendes ni a ti misma? –Ginny se sentó en la cama e hizo una mueca, pues le dolía el cuerpo después de tanto revolcón. –Y no me vengas con tus quejas que tú te lo buscas por hacer cosas… indebidas.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

WwWwWwWw

Había pasado más de un cuarto de hora y Ginny aún seguía viendo a través de la ventana de la puerta de Harry. Sus manos se hallaban en puños para que dejaran de temblar. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. Jamás creyó que sería tan difícil.

-Vamos, tienes que hacerlo. No tienes por qué tener miedo.

-Nunca he rechazado a alguien directamente. Normalmente les dejo de hablar. Pero con Harry es MUY diferente.

-Cobarde –murmuré. Ginny volteó a verme por primera vez escandalizada.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ve tú a decirle a alguien que sólo buscas amistad para seguir con la _boda_ después de besarlo.

-¡Ja! Yo jamás me comprometería sin estar segura de las cosas. Y peor aún, no besaría a mi mejor amigo, que también resultó ser mi pretendiente, sabiendo que me voy a casar pronto.

-Sí, pero si él es… -me le quedé viendo asombrada por lo que me estaba discutiendo y ella se detuvo justo a tiempo roja como un tomate.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Una vez decidido ya no vas a tener opción…

-Ya lo sé –murmuró.

-Debes planear todo lo de la boda saliendo del hospital. No puedes dejar a Harry así como así.

-Ya lo sé.

-No te puedes equivocar. El que elijas va a ser el hombre del resto de tu vida.

-¡Ya lo sé! –exclamó. Casi se le veía alterada. Sabía la gravedad del asunto, pero seguía con sus dudas emocionales.

-Lo siento, pero aquí no te puedo ayudar más que en el apoyo. Él necesita la verdad y de tu boca, no de la mía. Ahora respira, porque quiero que entres ahí y le digas lo que en verdad quieres en tu vida –le ordené. Tragó saliva y puso la mano en chapa de la puerta. Respiró hondo. Nos miramos.

-Ésta es una de esas odiosas cosas en las que sólo te puedo apoyar, perdóname.

Asintió y abrió la puerta. No estaba. El tipo raro del parche la miró y sonrió.

-Harry está en el baño… Pero no creo que deberías entrar –añadió al ver que Ginny cruzaba la habitación a toda velocidad. Ya que había lo había decidido quería acabar con el asunto lo más rápido posible. Abrió la puerta de un trancazo y lo vio cagando. Jaja, no es cierto, lo vio recargado en el lavamanos. Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¡Hey!

-Soy yo –dijo Ginny como si eso justificara lo que hizo.

-¡Eso no se vale! Pude haber estado…

-Pero no estabas.

-Pero pude…

Sonrieron. Pero la sonrisa de Ginny se tensó al percatarse de que sus juegos no iban a hacer más fácil lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que le quería decir (_n/a: xD) _si la pasaba tan bien a su lado?

-En realidad vine a hablarte de…

-Ya sé –dijo mirando al suelo todavía con esa traviesa sonrisa. Ginny se enojó.

-¿Cómo es que todos saben de lo que voy a hablar?

-Ginny, te conozco incluso mejor que…

-Sí, mis hermanos. Bla, bla, bla. ¡Es basura!

-Está bien. Supongamos que no sé de lo que me vas a hablar.

-¡No, no, no! Es más fácil si sabes de lo que hablo –se adelantó asustada. Rodé los ojos.

-Ginny, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No es como si te fuera a hacer algo porque prefieras a Dean. Quiero decir, yo sé que estás completamente segura de él porque si no, no te casarías. –dijo. Ginny se puso a temblar y tuvo que agarrarse las manos. -Así que, despreocúpate. Diremos que lo que hizo que me atacaras fueron… hormonas desbocadas… por… mmm… embarazo… precoz.

-No diremos que fue porque me embaracé, porque me haría quedar mal.

-Entonces no se lo diremos a nadie –dijo encogiendo los hombros. Luego sonrió lentamente. –Aunque si así es como das tus regalos…

Ginny le dio un golpe en el brazo sonriendo.

-Cállate –dijo. Harry la miró y vio que seguía un poco nerviosa.

-Hey, mírame. –le agarró la barbilla y le levantó la cara. -Tranquila. No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

-Gracias –contestó. Sabía que podía confiar en Harry. Se sonrojó culpablemente al recordar que le había dicho todo a Hermione. –Aunque Hermione lo sabe…

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Me va a regañar!

-¿Le tienes miedo a Hermione? –preguntó Ginny en son de burla.

-¿Le tienes miedo a Ron? –dijo imitando su tono.

-No –contestó ésta rápidamente. Al ver que Harry enarcaba una ceja se corrigió: -No es miedo. Sólo es… Sí, es miedo.

Se quedaron mirando sonriendo, satisfechos con la conversación que acababan de tener. Ellos parecían felices, sin embargo, yo no. Al parecer iba a tener que hacer otra cosa para que terminaran juntos.

WwWwWwWw

-Sólo te puedo decir que tienes mucha suerte de que sea Harry –dijo Hermione mientras intentaba cocinar. Metió un dedo en la vasija y lo chupó. Hizo una mueca –Le falta algo… Mmm, pruébalo y dime qué tal.

-¡No pienso probar tal cosa! ¿Por qué estás cocinando, como sea?

-Ron y yo acordamos ser más maduros.

-¿Ron maduro? ¿Y tú más de lo que ya estás? ¿Están bromeando, cierto? –comentó Ginny sonriendo y tamborileando los dedos en el desayunador.

-No lo creo… Él lo dijo, ¿sabes? –Ginny paró de tamborilear y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione sonrió sin mirarla aún.

-Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? –preguntó Ginny emocionada. Hermione se concentró demasiado en la comida que preparaba antes de contestar.

-Tengo una suposición.

-¡Oh, por Dios! El pequeño Ronnie trata de crecer.

-¡Lo sé! –gritó emocionada viendo hacia el techo sin poder creerlo. Respiró. –Pero es sólo una estúpida suposición.

-¿Estúpida?

-Bueno no, es sólo una suposición. Concentrémonos en tu problema –dijo. Ginny puso una mueca.

-No me quiero concentrar en mi problema.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no?

-Es sólo… son tantas cosas en mi cabeza, quiero decir, tantas tonterías que pienso que me hacen… -se encogió de hombros. Hermione la miraba tratando de comprenderla. – No lo sé… Estallar de preguntas o… Mi mente es un caos.

-Ginny… Dijiste tu mente. Tu mente no debe estar de esa manera. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Dijiste que fue una reacción hormonal. ¿Qué no sabes lo que quieres?

-¡No, no! Claro que lo sé. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero estar segura… como tú y Ron. Quiero casarme y tener unos gemelos y… una buena casa… un buen marido… quiero que mi vida sea la mejor.

-Sí, sí, pero ¿estás segura de lo que haces para empezar a formar eso que tienes en mente? Necesitas el hombre correcto.

-Ash, pareces de esas psicólogas locas de la televisión.

-¿Y acaso no tengo razón? Pon atención a lo que haces. Conforme creces, tus errores son mayores. Así que aguas.

-Ya dejemos esto a un lado –ordenó con furia Ginny. Hermione se quedó seria y siguió con su trabajo. Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada y Hermione al final se hartó y tiró la cuchara a un lado.

-¡No pudo dejar que hagas esto! Tienes que elegir a Harry. Se aman mutuamente.

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo no amo a Harry.

Hermione volteó a verla.

-¡Eso era lo que quería escuchar! ¿Fue tan difícil? ¿Era necesario hacer eso para que supieras lo que necesitabas? –preguntó aliviada. Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, que sí, había sido difícil y que sí, era necesario, pero se mordió la lengua y en su lugar intentó sonreír y retirarse lo más "normal" que podía.

Una vez en su cuarto soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio. Me miró.

-¿Desde cuándo mi vida es un drama? A este paso, ganaré un Oscar.

Sólo intenté sonreírle a su intento de broma.

_Aw, quería dejarles dos capítulos antes de que me fuera pero ya no me dio tiempo con todo lo de los exámenes. Pero les juro que en cualquier ratito libre que tenga me pongo súper concentrada en la historia. No se preocupen, ya no irá tan lento. _

_¡No olviden comentar! Cuídense y que tengan unas felices vacaciones xD._


	14. Padrino

_¡Siento demasiado haberme tardado! Pero deben comprender que eran vacaciones y luego la influenza atacó México justo cuando me andaba cambiando de casa (Sí, leyeron bien) y no tenía internet… Y bla, bla, bla. Pero este capítulo lo hice sólo en 3 días y ya adelanté lo demás así que no tendrán que esperar demasiado xD…_

**14. Padrino**

-Sh, sh, sh –silenció Ginny a Harry poniendo un dedo de forma vertical su boca. Se encontraban en un salón de clase vestidos como colegiales y Ginny estaba inclinada sobre su banca. Subió a ella y le susurró en los labios: -Nadie nos ve.

-Pero aún así está mal… -replicaba Harry alejándose. Ginny lo detuvo de la muñeca y recorrió con su lengua los labios de Harry.

-Que caiga en nuestras conciencias.

WwWwWwWwW

Ginny despertó rodando los ojos.

-¿Ahora qué fue? –pregunté sonriendo detrás de una revista.

-Éramos estudiantes…

-Intenso.

-…Y yo era la zorra –dijo levantándose poniéndose las pantuflas y viéndose en el espejo.

-Pues ya te tocaba –dije riendo. Me aventó una almohada y se dirigió al baño. –Tienes que admitirlo.

-El problema es que cuando yo soy la zorra él es un gay.

-Um, no te deseaba, ¿o sí?

-Sí, pero creía que estaba mal –contestó saliendo del baño con un cepillo de dientes con pasta. -¡Lo que me sorprende es que lo desee tanto! ¿Por qué no puedo ser una persona inocente y normal? –replicó. Se metió el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-Porque estás loca –contesté aguantando la risa.

Lo cierto es que esto pasaba todas las mañanas al despertarse. Lo malo es que ninguno de los dos aceptaba la realidad. Harry no soñaba nada (de tanto trabajo que tenía últimamente, no tenía tiempo ni de respirar) pero pensaba tanto en ella. Y ella soñaba pero al parecer sólo su inconsciente sabía lo que sentía realmente porque al despertar se olvidaba de todo y era Dean el que ocupaba su mente. Era frustrante.

Él ya no sufría. Aprendió a aceptarlo.

-¡Sigue luchando! –le gritaba.

-Ya decidió. Está planeando su boda y no la voy a molestar en estos momentos.

-Cobarde.

-No estoy escuchando, tengo orejas de pescado.

Yo no me dejaba vencer fácilmente pero después de casi 3 semanas de arduo esfuerzo sin ningún efecto (_n/a: _hice una rima xD) me rendí. El tiempo hablaría por sí mismo. En estos mismos momentos estaba hablando.

Ginny tenía días pensando pedirle el favor a Harry de ser uno de los padrinos de Dean pero no quería tensar las cosas. Sabía que para Harry era difícil verla casarse pero no tenía una idea aproximada de cuánto le dolería estar junto a ellos cuando pasara. Yo de inmediato le dije que era una mala idea, pero como perdió parte de cordura desde que se comprometió preguntó a Hermione. Obvio, como las dos somos inteligentes, tuvo la misma opinión que yo:

-Puede que tengas todo lo que quieres y de una manera inimaginable, pero así como te quiero, también quiero a Harry y no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Eso es… como un crimen. No lo hagas; no lo hagas sufrir.

Al ver que Ginny no se tomaba en serio su respuesta la miró a los ojos:

-En serio, ¿Qué pasará cuando te des cuenta de que lo llevaste a sus límites?

-Sé cuánto te gusta decir "Te lo dije".

-Pues ése día no voy a querer hacerlo –le respondió seria. Ginny sólo rodó los ojos.

Luego le preguntó a su madre, pero toda madre sabe lo que en verdad sucede aunque no se lo digan directamente:

-Entiendo que quieres que esté contigo ese día, pero yo no lo veo muy convencido de tu relación con Dean –le había dicho Molly. "Convencido es decir poco", pensaba mientras lo decía. Ginny negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba segura de conocerlo bien y sabía que no iba a reaccionar como le decían.

-Mamá, lo conozco. Sé que no…

-No puedes saber nada. Además, creí que Dean ya tenía sus padrinos.

-Su primo le cae mal, y le pedí de favor que me dejara poner a Harry, ya que él puso entre mis damas a su hermana. Aparte quedaría perfecto con Seamus y Ron, ¿no crees?

-Lo único que creo es que Harry no necesita más responsabilidades.

Y al ver que todos coincidían, fue con Ron, un gran error, debería añadir:

-¡Claro! Sería genial, ¡No veo por qué no!

-Yo sí –dije secamente. Ginny me ignoró.

-¿Verdad que no se molestará?

-¿Molestarse? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres su mejor amiga!

Y con ese "útil" consejo (que lo único que hizo fue darle un empujón, probar que había gente que pensaba que eso no estaba mal), salió sonriendo y se dirigió al departamento a hablar con Harry.

En el pasillo me crucé de brazos al ver que seguía muy dispuesta. Estuve a punto de detenerla cuando ella se detuvo secamente frente a la puerta meditando. La miré curiosa.

-Lo que estoy haciendo es malo, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Aunque lo desee demasiado.

-Aunque lo desees demasiado –asentí. Me miró.

-Significa que soy un monstruo –dijo. No entendía de donde venía este extraño comportamiento. Es como si su subconsciente despertara repentinamente. Al menos eso era algo bueno. Suspiré.

-Sólo si decides hacerlo.

En ese instante sonó su celular. La vecina chismosa se asomó por la ventana y saludó a Ginny. Ella saludó despistada y contestó el celular seriamente. Era Dean.

-… No, apenas lo voy a hacer… No, no llames a nadie, le preguntaré a Harry… Porque quiero que sea parte de este día, por eso… Vamos, no puede… No, no, no, rosas están bien… Sí, recuérdale a tu hermana que recoja el vestido… Ok, adiós.

Colgó y se mordió el labio. Me miró.

-No me odies –dijo a punto de abrir la puerta.

-No lo hagas –puse una mano en el picaporte.

-Si no lo hago pondrá a cualquier estúpido quitándome la oportunidad de hacer que mi mejor amigo sea parte de ese día.

Me quedé meditando unos minutos mientras ella me miraba suplicante. Quité la mano. –Hazlo, pero no lo hieras.

Toco la puerta y entró cuando Harry le dijo que estaba abierto. Se hallaba sentado en el piso con un gran mapa frente a él. Su cabello estaba demasiado despeinado y tenía las ojeras súper marcadas. Al ver a Ginny la saludó con un bostezo. Ginny chistó la lengua en desaprobación. Se hincó y dobló el mapa como una mamá que cacha a su hijo haciendo la tarea en plena madrugada.

-Ese trabajo te exige demasiado. ¡Mírate! No has descansado nada.

Harry sonrió (lo que hizo que se viera más sexy) y bostezó de nuevo, esta vez cerrando los ojos. Ginny lo miró con ternura. Harry abrió de nuevo el mapa y cuando Ginny reprochó le dijo:

-No puedo descansar. Tengo que acabar esto –agarró un lápiz y se puso a trazar rutas por lo que parecía un edificio de varios pisos.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó Ginny.

-Al parecer en la Madriguera, ayudando a Molly con lo de tu boda –dijo. A Ginny le dolía ver que todavía ponía una mueca al referirse a su boda. –Siento no poder ayudarlos.

-No te preocupes –respondió distraídamente Ginny. -¿Por qué no trabajas en la oficina? –preguntó confundida. Harry rió.

-Porque Ron le dijo a Kingsley que trabajaba demasiado y me mandó de vacaciones. Ron dijo que no saldría de aquí hasta que se me quitaran las ojeras, pero ninguno de los dos comprende que si no tratamos el asunto ahora, será demasiado tarde.

-Pues cuenta con que le voy a decir a Ron que no te está vigilando bien –cerró el mapa de nuevo y Harry volvió a bostezar. Entonces su cabeza ladeó peligrosamente y sus ojos ya no se podían abrir. -¡Harry! ¿Qué…?

Pero ya se hallaba dormido. Ginny lo acomodó en sus piernas y le acarició el cabello mientras veía dormir a Harry. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero no le importaba. Hace mucho que no tenía un momento con Harry así. Antes no hubiera significado nada, pero ahora se podría ver diferente. No importaba. Ginny contaba las veces que el aire entraba y salía de los pulmones de Harry. De alguna manera se sentía a gusto haciendo eso. Le fascinaba ver que seguía siendo el niño que algún día conoció a los 11 años. Recargó la cabeza en el sillón que había detrás y se puso a divagar en lo que venía, en lo que estaba pasando, en lo que pasó…

No se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido también hasta que sonó su teléfono ruidosamente, haciéndola brincar. Intentó contestarlo de inmediato para no despertar a Harry, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó. Seguía en la misma posición, respirando y exhalando. Daban ganas de abrazarlo.

-¿Sí?... No, no le he dicho… Nos quedamos dormidos… -bostezó y repentinamente puso una cara de alarma por algo que le había dicho Dean -Dame unas horas… ¿Y qué más tienes que hacer, huh? ¿Qué no te puedes esperar un rato?... Susurro porque Harry está dormido… No, no le digas, yo le diré primero a Harry… Adiós.

Cuando colgó se veía claramente enojada. Cada vez que hablaba con él, su humor cambiaba, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Era extraño. Se mordió el labio. Era algo que hacía siempre que hablaba con él. ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loca analizando cada reacción por mi odio hacia Dean? ¿O era que en verdad veía que Ginny ya no soportaba a Dean? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que así una relación nunca funcionaría?

Ginny no quería despertar a Harry y quería volver a como habían estado hace un rato pero la embargó un nuevo enojo que no tenía fuente de origen. Trató de explicarse esta situación y no se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba con ojos modorros. Ginny puso cara de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, te desperté.

-Mmm… descuida, ya me iba a parar –dijo intentando levantarse. Se sentó junto a ella y la miró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella al ver que no volteaba la mirada.

-Pensé que tenías algo que decirme –dijo después de bostezar… otra vez.

-Creo que lo único que te tengo que decir es que lo mejor sería que durmieras otro rato.

-Suéltalo –dijo mirando al suelo. Ginny lo miró a él suspirando.

-Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de decírtelo no quiero hacerlo –dijo. Harry la miró confundida. –Mira, lo que voy a hacer te va a… lastimar o… no sé, pero no va a ser tan fácil. Y no quiero hacerlo.

-Olvida mis sentimientos.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces los ocultaré bien. Ya que me dijiste lo que planeabas hacer lo tienes que hacer.

Ginny suspiró. Miró al piso. –La boda es en unas semanas y sólo faltan algunos detalles. Mis damas de honor son Luna, Hermione y la hermana de Dean; los padrinos de Dean son Ron y Seamus… Tenemos el lugar, las flores, el tema muggle bajo control…

-¿Por qué sólo 2 padrinos? –preguntó Harry sospechosamente, creyendo saber a dónde iba la conversación. Ginny no contestó y Harry no la presionó. Ella miraba a la nada, pensando, y él miraba las cosas atentamente, en busca del momento perfecto para interrumpir el asqueroso silencio en el que estaban metidos. -¿Querías que fuera el padrino de Dean? –preguntó al fin.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Harry podría esconder bien sus sentimientos pero jamás ocultarlos de ella. Su cara se hallaba calmada, sus ojos lo delataban. Sufrimiento. Dolor. Duda. ¿Podría soportar a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos el día de su boda? ¿Podría soportar ver a otro hombre quedándosela? Todavía no estaba totalmente seguro de querer ir, menos de ser padrino. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Harry los desvió de los suyos. Sabía que con sólo mirarse podrían tener una conversación. Y no quería tener esa conversación. Harry se levantó pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Ginny se levantó con él.

-No tienes que complacer mis caprichos, en realidad. No lo tienes que hacer.

-Eso fue lo que viniste a hacer. Viniste a pedírmelo, no a otra cosa. Y necesitas una respuesta ahora –dijo. No era una acusación, era como si estuviera diciéndoselo a sí mismo para comprender mejor. Ginny lo miró pasear deseando no haberlo rebelado. Entonces una chispa de dignidad se le encendió en su interior. Rodé los ojos.

-¡Pero si yo no te he pedido nada! –exclamó. Harry y yo la miramos con ojos de "por favor, te conocemos demasiado bien para saber las indirectas muy directas que haces". –Y no tienes que responder ahora –dijo como para reforzar lo que había dicho. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Volteó a ver a Harry. –En serio, no lo tienes que hacer.

Al salir ella se dirigió casi corriendo a su departamento. Harry había notado la verdad.

-¿En verdad lo quiere? –me preguntó. Me mordí el labio (una costumbre que había tomado de Ginny).

-Sí.

Cuando Ginny llegó, se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba con Ron. Ésta le empezó a reclamar desde el momento en que pisó el suelo.

-¡Ginny! Hoy teníamos planeadas cosas con lo del vestido… Y lo de las flores y los arreglos de mesa y… -contaba con los dedos. Ginny apenas la escuchó. Se siguió hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta. Hermione y Ron se le quedaron viendo pasmados. Dos segundos después Ginny sacó medio cuerpo por la puerta y le indicó desesperada a Hermione que la siguiera.

Hermione la siguió curiosa. Entonces sonó el teléfono de Ginny; ésta lo sacó y vio que era Dean. Respiró hondo y aventó su celular hacia la pared, donde se estrelló pero siguió sonando. Gracias a Dios (bueno, no tantas gracias en estos momentos) era de esos celulares primerizos de acero que no les pasaba nada aunque los hundieras en el mar que le había regalado Harry (la conocía demasiado bien para saber qué pasaría si le comprara uno muy dotado).

Hermione se le quedó mirando estupefacta. Ésa no era una reacción conocida de Ginny. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Ginny se puso histérica. Cerró los ojos para calmarse pero sus parpados, así como sus manos, temblaban.

-Hice algo… monstruoso –logró decir. Hermione y yo la miramos confundidas. ¿A qué se refería? Sonó de nuevo el celular. Ginny abrió los ojos en un traume temporal y se sentó en el suelo tapándose la cara. Daba miedo verla así. Su pelo pegado a sus mejillas, su cara pálida y su expresión de horror.

Hermione apagó el celular y se hincó frente a Ginny, tomándole las manos. Yo aún no podía creer que se haya puesto así de… rara… por las cosas que había hecho en todo este tiempo. Era como si de la nada se odiara a sí misma por hacer sufrir a Harry, por no darle el crédito que merecía. Pensé que cuando pasara este día estaría feliz pero ése definitivamente no era el caso. Ginny se veía demasiado desdichada.

-Mírame… ¡Mírame! –exclamaba Hermione. -¿Qué sucede?

Ginny la miró a los ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba. –Lo herí. Terriblemente.

-¿Le preguntaste aún cuando te dije que no? –preguntó. Ginny asintió.

-Casi lo mato…

-Eso no lo puedes saber –dijo Hermione insegura. Ginny negó, segura de sus palabras.

-Sólo he visto esa mirada una vez: la vez que vio a quien creía su verdadero amor engañándolo. ¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Ginny. Hermione estaba muy seria. Aterrorizada. Lo recordaba. Había sido uno de los peores días de su vida.

Flash Back

Era noviembre y hacía frío. Ginny, Hermione y Ron se hallaban en el departamento de éste último y eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche. Harry se había dirigido directamente después del trabajo al departamento a bañarse y arreglarse argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero los tres sabían exactamente lo que el sexy hombre tenía planeado.

-Espero que no pierda el tiempo con todas esas estupideces de las caricias y los masajes… -empezó Ron. Ginny, que iba pasando justo a su lado para servirse más té, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas grosero –dijo cuando Ron se quejó, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Regresó con su tasa llena y un bocadillo en su mano. –Aparte Harry es caballeroso, no como tú…

-¡Hey! –exclamaron Hermione y Ron. Ginny sonrió. De pronto la puerta se abrió y todos voltearon. Era Harry. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. Parecía la de un zombie. Tiró unas flores que llevaba al suelo y se quitó su chamarra. Cuando entró a su cuarto ya se estaba quitándose la camisa y cerró de un portazo. Arrastraba los pies como si le pesaran. Ginny, Hermione y Ron se miraron estupefactos. Nadie reaccionaba. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que Harry terminara así? El shock no duró demasiado para Ginny. Dejó lo que llevaba en la mesa y se dirigió con firmeza al cuarto de Harry.

Giró el picaporte, pero estaba cerrado. Ginny golpeó con fuerza.

-¡Tienes que abrirme! No te escaparás –se preparó para golpear otra vez pero Harry ya había abierto la puerta y traía un pants deportivo Nike azul puesto (¿Así o más detalles?). Salió trotando del departamento ignorando las preguntas y las miradas.

-Ejercicio… -murmuró Ginny. Sabían que el ejercicio era la forma de olvidar lo malo que le había pasado para Harry (a diferencia de las MALAS mañas que tienen unos de tomar y fumar y toda esa porquería contaminadora) y que para saber de qué se trataba tenían que seguirlo, pues era la única manera. El problema era que era demasiado rápido… y cansado. Ginny miró suplicando a los demás pero Ron y Hermione negaron con la cabeza.

-Te toca –dijo Hermione. -¡Apúrate!

Ginny frunció los labios, pero agarró su chamarra (negra que le quedaba pegada en la cintura, ustedes saben) y salió corriendo mientras se hacía una coleta. Lo alcanzó rápidamente (un mal augurio pues ni ganas tenía de correr) en la calle del edificio. Harry al darse cuenta de que Ginny lo seguía corrió más rápido.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó ella tratando de alcanzarlo. Harry frunció el entrecejo. No los iba a engañar, pero debía intentarlo.

-¿Qué no puedo salir a hacer ejercicio? Estar en forma no es gratis, ¿sabes?

-¿Es Cho? –insistió. Harry suspiró. -¿Te dejó plantado? ¿Rompiste con ella? –Harry aceleró el paso. -¿Murió? –casi gritó para hacerse escuchar con un deje de esperanza escondido. Harry casi sonrió. Ginny ya no aguantaba el paso cuando, unos 5 minutos después, llegaron a un gimnasio cerrado que Harry abrió con un Alohomora. Prendió una luz, pero era tan tenue que sólo alumbraba una parte. Dejaron sus chamarras en un perchero. Harry abrió un gabinete, sacó unas vendas y se las enredó en las manos. Le entregó unas a Ginny, quien puso cara de sufrimiento al ver lo que venía, e hizo lo mismo. Cerró el gabinete de un portazo.

Se dirigieron a un saco que estaba junto a una pared medio iluminado.

-Le quería hacer una sorpresa –dijo al golpear el saco fuertemente. Ginny lo esquivó y le dio un golpe con miedo. –No la encontré en el trabajo… -Otro golpe. Y otro y otro. Detiene el saco y le indica a Ginny que lo golpee. –Me dirigí a su departamento. Hoy cumplimos 11 meses ¿sabes? –Ginny asintió. Harry golpeó el saco más fuerte que antes y Ginny lo tuvo que detener. Siguieron golpeando.

-¿Y no estaba en su departamento? –preguntó Ginny. -¿Te dejó una carta diciéndote que… te abandonaba o algo por el estilo? –golpeó el saco sin fuerza, creyendo que sus brazos y sus manos ya no aguantarían. Harry rió sin alegría.

-Eso quisiera –dijo. Ginny frunció el entrecejo. Ése no era Harry. _Harry _amaba a Cho. Harry agarró el saco con sus manos fuertemente. Las venas de sus brazos se comenzaron a marcar (traía una camisa blanca de manga corta) y Harry levantó la cabeza. –El problema fue que no la encontré sola –dijo mientras golpeaba con toda su fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó. No se dio cuenta de que el saco venía peligrosamente hacia ella hasta que la golpeó y la tumbó al piso. Harry se sobresaltó y se agachó para rodearla de la cintura y levantarla. Sus manos estaban temblando y Ginny lo abrazó. Se quedaron mirando a la nada, disfrutando el momento.

-Lo siento tanto –le murmura Ginny a su oído. Harry sonríe y es cuando Ginny se da cuenta de que los dos están sudados. Qué asco. Se despega de él, pero lo ve en sus ojos: estaba sufriendo, necesitaba apoyo. Y ella se lo iba a brindar.

Fin del Flash Back

Ginny la miró todo este tiempo tratando de serenarse. Al ver que Hermione la miraba dijo:

-Ahora me puedes decir "Te lo dije".

-Pues ahora no quiero hacerlo –contestó. Ginny cerró los ojos. -¿Y qué te contestó? –Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe mirándola incrédula.

-¿Crees que después de verlo así lo dejaría contestar? Ah, no… No pude dejarlo –contestó con un estremecimiento. –Soy un monstruo… Y su mejor amiga. En vez de hacerle la vida imposible debería intentar hacerle todo más fácil.

Hermione le agarró el brazo compasivamente. Entonces su celular sonó y contestó. Después de responder con unos pocos "Ajá…" miró a Ginny y le tendió el teléfono. Ginny la miró horrorizada mientras lo cogía temblando.

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Hermione después de unos minutos .Ginny cerró el teléfono y la miró.

-Lo va a ser. Va a ser padrino.

_**Adelanto Sorpresa:**_

_-Sólo quiero que sepas que te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y que nunca, de los jamases, te olvidaré._

_-Suenas como si fueras a morir._

_-No estoy para bromas, Harry…_

_[…]_

_Ginny no escuchaba nada. Era como si un zumbido se le hubiera metido a los oídos. ¿O era que nadie hablaba? Miró a los ojos de la mujer y los encontró llenos de lágrimas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella era la culpable._

Comenten. (:


	15. El Día de la Boda

_¡Uh, chicas! Ya vamos por la mitad… Sí, es una larga historia… No, esperen… Quizá estoy exagerando xD.. Les dije que con este capítulo no se iban a desesperar tanto… jajaja, gracias por todo su apoyo :D_

**15. El día de la Boda**

El pensamiento de que se iba a casar no la golpeó con intensidad hasta que se miró en el espejo aquél día. Su peinado elaborado yacía bajo el velo y su vestido descubierto de los hombros estaba puesto. Se puso los zapatos y la liga sonriendo y su mamá entró. Ginny la miró.

-Mi Ginny… Por fin llegó el día. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien… Muy nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué estarlo –dijo Molly sonriendo. –Todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero –contestó. Alguien abrió la puerta y vieron que era Harry. Molly soltó las manos de Ginny y salió mirando hacia atrás. Harry se rascó la cabeza como hacía siempre que no sabía que decir.

-Estás… guapa –dijo sonrojándose. Ginny sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Tú también… -rió y le pasó el dedo por la nariz. Después de unos segundos se miraron azorados.

-Yo… -empezaron ambos. Sonrieron.

-Tú primero. No, tú… -rieron.

-Olvídalo… -dijo Harry dándose la vuelta -No sé ni a qué vine.

-Que idiota –murmuró Ginny indignada. Harry volteó sorprendido.

-¿Idiota? Yo no estoy casándome con alguien a quien no amo…

-¡Claro que lo amo! Sólo un imbécil no se daría cuenta… Aparte, ¿Qué me dices de Cho?

-Yo no me iba a casar con Cho… Y… No, espera –dijo mirando al suelo. –No voy a pelearme contigo hoy –se dispuso a salir.

-Espera- dijo Ginny tratando de calmarse. Harry volteó curioso. –Yo… Yo sólo quisiera… Agradecerte todo y… En serio que siempre fuiste un gran amigo y un gran modelo a seguir… -Harry se había acercado frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Ya no serás mi amiga?

-Y… -continuó ella como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le hablaban – que nunca de los jamases de olvidaré.

-Suenas como si te fueras a morir –dijo Harry sonriendo forzadamente.

-No estoy para bromas, Harry.

Se miraron a los ojos. Sin planearlo ni pensarlo se fueron acercando lentamente. Parecía un tramo muy largo para ambas cabezas. Estaban a unos centímetros cuando entró Hermione. Parecía no darse cuenta de que ambos saltaron del susto al escucharla. Iba sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Lista?

-Eso creo –contestó Ginny con la voz quebrada. Salió con una sonrisa y un suspiro y Hermione le hizo señas a Harry de que hiciera lo mismo.

Se formaron en parejas. Hermione y Ron enfrente, después la hermana de Dean con Seamus y Luna y Harry. Molly y los gemelos iban seguidos de Bill, Charlie y Percy. Los padres de Dean seguían y Arthur y Ginny iban hasta el final. Por supuesto que yo estaba presente, junto a Ginny.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos se pusieron de pie dentro. La música estaba fuerte. Entraron lentamente (para Ginny).

-Cálmate –le dije. Se acomodaron en sus lugares y por fin vimos al novio. Algo de su expresión no me agradaba. No era como en las películas… ASh, odiaba a Dean, así que creo que lo que me molestaba era que era él el que estaba ahí parado y no Harry. Por un momento (un hermoso momento) pude imaginar que era Harry y que todo era diferente, más simple. La ilusión se disipó cuando llegamos al altar. Bufé y me paré junto a Hermione.

Y la ceremonia comenzó. Iba lenta. Iba extraña, quizá porque no estaba muy acostumbrada a las bodas muggle (_N/a:_ jaja, ya mero) pero estaba aburrida. Y aún así, no pude evitar sonarme los mocos como la señora Weasley por lo feliz que estaba por Ginny. Me limpié las lágrimas y en vez de escuchar me puse a pensar en lo positivo.

Resultó que Harry iba a seguir siendo amigo de Ginny, aunque yo sabía lo que le iba a doler. También sabía que al menos podíamos confiar en que Ginny estaba en buenas manos e iba a ser feliz e iba a tener muchos hijos… Serían unidos, fieles uno con el otro y amarse por siempre…

Obviamente no tenía ni idea de cuánto me equivocaba.

La parte de los anillos llegó y no pude aguantar. Lancé una leve carcajada de felicidad. Ginny me miró medio sonriendo y Harry estaba serio, viendo con concentración. Como si se estuviera concentrando de no mostrar sus verdaderas razones, y estoy segura de que eso era, pero no podía permitirme pensar en ello cuando sabía que arruinaría mi forma de ver la boda…

Tenía las manos sobre mi boca tratando de no llorar (como si alguien me pudiera ver) cuando alguien entró por la puerta ruidosamente. Me quedé echa piedra. Era el detective de Harry.

-¡Detengan la boda! –gritó. Harry abrió los ojos y volteó mudo de sorpresa. Dean y Ginny voltearon con el ceño fruncido. Entonces Dean dijo:

-¡Es el hombre que me seguía!

-¡Harry! –gruñó Ginny. Lo miró y al ver que éste no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba se frustró más. Casi sonreí al ver que los ojos de Harry brillaban como si estuviera sonriendo por dentro. Miramos a Ginny y a ambos nos entró una seriedad tremenda. Ella pasaba la vista de Harry a mí y de mí a Harry. –Sigamos con la boda –dijo furiosa entre dientes. Diablos. Sospechaba de mí.

-Ginny… -empecé.

-¡Sigamos! –casi gritó. La gente intentó prestar de nuevo atención pero antes de que lo lograra el señor gritó otra vez.

-¡Espera, Ginevra! –suplicó. Ginny no podía estar más enojada. Roja como un tomate, volteó. Los Weasley se habían levantado ya a detener al detective.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Quieres arruinar la boda!? Harry, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo…

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¡Te dije que desaparecieras a ese estúpido tipo de mi vida!

-Por favor, es la casa del… -empezó el padre, pero Ron lo miró seriamente.

-Señorita, -dijo el detective mientras forcejeaba con los Weasley. –tengo algo que definitivamente consideraría antes de cometer el error de casarse con ése hombre.

-¿Tú quién te crees que eres para venir a impedir mi boda, con la mujer que amo y además insultarme? –escupió Dean.

-¿La mujer que amas, Thomas? –preguntó alguien más. Todos miraron hacia la voz, una voz quebrada en dolor. Era una mujer hermosa. De cabello negro y morena. Estaba embarazada. Tenía unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y llevaba unos pants. Parecía como si acabara de ser resuelto todo aquello y el detective hubiera alcanzado la boda corriendo. Los Weasley dejaron de forcejear con el detective, todos con la boca abierta. Varias mujeres (incluidas Hermione y Luna) ahogaron un grito de exclamación y se taparon la boca. La mayoría de las personas estaba de pie y el padre incluso había bajado la Biblia.

Ginny estaba en estado de shock. No se movía ni parpadeaba, sólo miraba la cara de la mujer como embobada. Dean estaba igual de pasmado. Yo, que estaba junto a ella, la golpeé levemente con la cadera para que reaccionara.

No sentía nada, no escuchaba nada. Era como si un zumbido se le hubiera metido por las orejas. ¿O era que nadie hablaba? Miró a los ojos de la mujer y los encontró llenos de lágrimas. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella era la culpable. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo que había jurado no hacer nunca.

Volteó no a ver a Dean, si no a ver a Harry. Sus ojos sufrían igual que si no hubiera pasado nada. Porque le dolía verla sufriendo. Le dolía verla humillada. Le dolía que ella no fuera feliz… A diferencia de Dean. Y aunque le había pedido que despidiera al detective, no pudo estar más que agradecida con él por no haberlo hecho.

Y entonces vio a Dean. Miraba a la mujer con resentimiento y desprecio. La miró como si fuera estiércol de vaca. Entonces miró a Ginny a los ojos. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Todavía se dignaba a verla? ¿A ella y a la mujer?

Levantó su palma derecha y le dio lo más fuerte que pudo en la mejilla. Dean se la tocó y sintió ardiendo. Le había dejado rojo. La miró enojado y ella le regresó la mirada más fría que pudo.

-Eres patético. –susurró. La voz se escuchó en toda la iglesia. –Y ni siquiera puedes asumir las responsabilidades de tus acciones.

Ginny se dispuso salir pero sintió que unas manos fuertes le acorralaban su brazo. Era Dean.

-Me lastimas –dijo entre dientes. Dean la arrastró a él.

-No te vayas…

-Suél-ta-me…

Se fue caminando rápidamente con la mayor dignidad posible. Al pasar junto a la mujer ambas susurraron un "lo siento". El frío aire de una lluvia próxima golpeó a Ginny en la cara y salió corriendo al tiempo que un trueno retumbaba en los oídos de todos. La mujer le lanzó una última mirada de odio y salió caminando lentamente. Los murmullos comenzaron entonces, cada vez haciéndose más fuertes. Molly y Arthur se levantaron y se miraron, ella estaba muy pálida. La familia entera se levantó y Ron se dirigió a Dean y lo empujó. El barullo explotó.

…

Ella corría y corría. Nunca paró hasta que llegó a un horrible callejón en el que todas las personas se le quedaban viendo extrañadas. Fue entonces cuando se escondió detrás de un árbol y se desapareció. Por fin.

Se hincó en el césped. Era el claro del bosque en el que había ido una vez con Harry. Ya estaba lloviendo. Su vestido estaba arruinado, su peinado estaba arruinado. Con un movimiento rápido se quitó aventó el velo y se deshizo completamente el peinado. La dejé descansar un rato. Cuando llevábamos media hora en el claro decidí hablar.

-Ginny…

-No.

-Ginny…

-Por favor, no me molestes –dijo y cerró los ojos.

-Pero estás empapada y llena de lodo y…

-No me importa –la forma en que lo dijo hizo que mis huesos se helaran. Era algo más allá del dolor y la decepción. Era algo como estado zombie. Decidí no romper el silencio. Cuando estuviera ella lista, hablaría.

Pasaron aproximadamente 2 horas y ella seguía ahí, sentada, con la lluvia cayéndole por el rostro. Hincada y con las manos aferrando el lodo. Su vestido ya hasta parecía gris. Parecía una ahogada. Asombrosamente seguía sin llorar. Entonces abrió los ojos, y al verme ahí comprendió que estaba para ayudarla.

-Acabo de sufrir el fraude más grande de toda mi vida –susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

-Lo siento –contesté suponiendo que esperaba escuchar algo. Evaluó mi rostro.

-Es mi culpa. Siempre lo fue. Confié plenamente en él…

-Él te demostraba que era bueno.

-No –dijo negando con la cabeza. –Él fingía que era bueno.

Se sentó completamente y recargó la cabeza en sus manos, manchándose toda la cara.

-Era como una parte de mí. Le dije de todo. Y en sus brazos… me sentía… bien –dijo la última palabra con repugnancia. Le agarré el brazo en forma de comprensión. –Pero tenías razón. Debí esperar más. Debí escuchar a Harry. Es mi mejor amigo y tendría que haber sabido que tenía razón.

-No lo podías haber sabido. El amor te cegó.

-Es la peor excusa que he escuchado. Debí haber elegido con más cuidado –dijo. No le contesté, pues mi opinión era ésa, pero decirle que sí era algo no prudente. Me miró e interpretó bien mi silencio.

-Me equivoqué… Y me causé daño… y… y… -la voz se le quebró.

-Equivocarse no es siempre malo.

-Ésta vez sí lo fue.

-¡Pero tú eres fuerte!

-¡Ya no!

Y empezaron las lágrimas. Y no paraban. Nada de lo que dijera la calmaba. Lloraba mientras gritaba revolcándose en el suelo en agonía. Al verla así me sorprendió el odio que me entró por el estúpido de Dean. Se quedó tirada en el piso y le toqué la mano en compasión. Después de un largo rato dejó de gritar, pero seguía llorando.

-Inconscientemente… -empecé al ver que me miraba con los ojos hinchados. –nunca te gustó totalmente.

-¿Es necesario saber esto ahora?

-Necesitas comprender, ¿de acuerdo? Yo siempre supe que no te pertenecía. Porque era algo raro en él lo que me hacía verlo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó. Casi sonreí.

-¿Acaso me ibas a hacer caso?

Nos miramos a los ojos por un rato y entonces se escuchó un gran "PUM". Harry apareció de la nada; estaba un poco atareado.

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Te he estado buscando por años! –dijo. Pero entonces la vio y una mirada horrible cruzó su cara. –Te juro que le partiré la cara a ése cabrón.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento, pero debes venir. –El tono en que lo dijo me dio escalofríos. Ginny se sentó rápidamente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es tu madre… Molly.

_¡Ay, no! ¿Ahora qué le habrá pasado? Pobre Ginny. Pero así tenía que ser la historia, siento tanto haberla hecho sufrir. Pero estoy muy impresionada conmigo. Tenía la primera parte escrita desde que publiqué el capítulo pasado, pero como teníamos exámenes esta semana nunca pude avanzar y hoy que pude… ¡BAM! 2 horas fue lo único que se necesitó. __Y el video de Kelly Clarkson, Behind These Hazel Eyes y Because of You._

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Comenten. (:_


	16. Analizando

_¡Sí! Por fin he podido actualizar… Lo siento pero creo que afortunadamente soy una persona ocupada ____ Disfruten._

**16. **

Se aparecieron en San Mungo algo agitados, con Ginny al borde de la histeria. No necesitaba más problemas ahora. Las personas se les quedaban viendo pues una novia destruida y un chico guapo en un tuxedo no se ven todos los días.

Llegaron al piso en donde tenían a la señora Weasley y se encontraron con la puerta de la habitación abierta y todos los Weasley y Hermione dentro de ella.

-Les digo que estoy bien –decía la señora Weasley cansinamente intentando levantarse. Se hizo un barullo pues todos querían convencerla de lo contrario. Al notar que Ginny y Harry habían llegado todos se callaron.

Molly miró a la puerta algo tiesa y los demás la imitaron. Ginny bajó la mirada y caminó hacia su madre. Harry se quedó atrás un poco rezagado.

-G-G-Ginny… -dijo Molly sorprendida. –Creímos que…

No terminó la oración y todos seguían viéndola como estúpidos. Ella los miró seriamente. Después se percató de que Harry no estaba. Qué tontería, ¿y eso qué tenía que ver ahora?

Suspiró y miró a su mamá. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Un tipo de ira se apoderó de ella al ver que los demás la miraban como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Molly contestó un poco tarde.

-Eh… Sí, sólo tuve un pequeño paro cardiaco.

-¿Pequeño? Mamá, eso no es normal.

-Descuida, fue por el estrés –dijo. Ginny se mordió el labio. Habían tocado el tema. Se incorporó rápidamente y dio un paso atrás. –Estoy bien; tus hermanos son muy nerviosos.

Las cosas ahora pasaban rápidamente por la mente de Ginny. Analizaba hasta el mínimo detalle. Era una sensación extraña después de no sentir nada por unas horas.

-Bien si no tienes nada grave, quisiera ir a… -empezó. Hizo el ademán de salir de la habitación cuando Hermione la agarró del brazo y la miró significativamente.

-Te llevaré al departamento a que te cambies.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, Ginny. Ve con ella.

-Sí, es lo mejor…

-Sí, para que estés más cómoda…

Qué desesperación, ¿Así la iban a tratar ahora? Todos medían su reacción. Recorrió la habitación rápidamente con la mirada y se soltó del brazo bruscamente.

-No, gracias –dijo firmemente ella. Todos se hallaban sumamente incómodos. -Harry me llevará. Ya le había dicho y él aceptó, supongo que ahora me está esperando en el vestíbulo. Si no les molesta, nos veremos después.

Asintieron con la cabeza y no dijeron nada.

Ginny sentía como sus manos temblaban y las juntó fuertemente. Se mordió los labios y caminó más deprisa. Se tropezaba con sus tacones. Sabía que la histeria del claro volvería en cualquier momento pero la ignoró. No sabía en donde estaba Harry ni le importaba, sólo sabía que no iba a poder tener control sobre sí misma si seguía viendo a la gente mirarla. Corrió más deprisa y chocó con alguien.

Era él. Al reconocerla intentó no mirarla a los ojos. Sacó unas llaves y le dijo:

-Supuse que querías ir a cambiarte.

Ella intentó sonreír y se dirigieron al coche.

Durante el camino no hablaron y ni siquiera se miraron. Harry no desvió la vista del camino y Ginny de la ventana. Llegaron y Ginny abrió con un _Alohomora_, pues no traía las llaves.

Se metió a bañar y Harry sólo se quedó sentado, pensando…

No se escuchaba ni la respiración de éste. El tictac del reloj lo hacía sentir vacío. Sonaba incluso con eco. Sus ojos verdes no veían nada, sólo estaban abiertos de par en par. Aunque se quería enterar de todos los detalles sobre lo que había hecho después de descubrir que ése infame (sus nudillos se doblaron al recordarlo), sabía que no debía decir nada porque cualquier cosa la podría alterar. Lo más seguro era que no quisiera tener compañía por si no se podía controlar, pero no se podía ir. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para irse sin que antes ella se lo diera a entender.

Finalmente, Ginny salió del baño enrollada en una toalla. Harry no se habría percatado de no ser por distinguir el delicioso olor de su shampoo.

Pero no era momento para atracciones. Era un minuto que ambos necesitaban para pensar. Ginny salió de su habitación con pijamas de patos. Harry la miró y ella respondió la pregunta que no había pronunciado:

-No tengo ganas de ir al hospital de nuevo. No a que… me vean como si…

-Lo comprendo.

Se quedaron mirando un rato y entonces Harry se levantó. Ginny lo miró.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó.

-No te lo voy a poner difícil –dijo. –He pasado por situaciones similares y créeme que es mejor no decir nada.

El estómago de ella se contrajo dolorosamente. ¿A qué situación se refería? ¿Al rechazo de ella? ¿A la muerte de Sirius? ¿En realidad importaba? No. Pero el hecho de saber que él había pasado por lo mismo, que la comprendía, no la hacía sentirse mejor. La hacía sentirse enferma.

-No tenemos por qué hablar –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Harry podía notar la histeria escondida en su voz de indiferencia por lo que decidió no contradecirla. Al fin y al cabo, cada persona es diferente.

-De acuerdo.

Se miraron unos minutos y Ginny desvió la mirada apenada. Su pierna tuvo un tic nervioso. Parpadeó.

-¿Capuccino? –preguntó.

-Yo los haré –dijo él. Ginny lo miró mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Se sentó en el sofá y dijo lo más fuerte que pudo:

-¿Vemos…? -la voz le salió algo aguda y respiró hondo. Lo volvió a intentar: -¿Vemos alguna película o algo?

-Eh… Sí. Si quieres empiézala de una vez.

Así lo hizo. Puso la primera que encontró y al cabo de unos minutos llegó Harry con las dos tazas.

Vieron la película sentados lado a lado. Cada quien con una almohada en su regazo. Nunca se tocaron, pero sentían sus brazos rozar y cada parte rozada se sentía como ardiendo.

Llegó el final y seguían igual. En realidad no veían nada, estoy completamente segura. Los créditos terminaron y cuando la pantalla se puso azul con un extraño zumbido ambos saltaron. El menú de la película apareció rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho y Harry se levantó. Ginny levantó la mirada después de 30 segundos. Realmente se había vuelto extraña. Me pregunté si así sería ahora. Encerrada en una burbuja diferente a la de los demás y de repente despertando aguda a cada movimiento, a cada detalle.

-Me tengo que ir, Ginny. Mañana trabajo.

-De acuerdo –dijo recorriendo con la mirada su rostro.

-Este… llevaré éstas tazas al fregadero.

-Yo lo haré después.

Harry asintió.

-Adiós –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ginny volteó lentamente de nuevo, sumiéndose en su burbuja de vidrio. Abrí la boca para decirle que regresara al presente pero me interrumpió:

-Ni siquiera lo menciones.

-No lo iba a hacer.

Me miró de reojo con irritación. Ni siquiera me importó. Me di cuenta de algo: incluso en su burbuja observaba claramente los detalles.

WwWwWwWw

Harry seguía sorprendido de la situación en que se hallaba Ginny. Se preguntó si así se encontraba él cuando Sirius murió pero su respuesta fue absolutamente negativa. Él había actuado diferente, muy diferente. Y al mes ya lo estaba logrando superar.

Ginny, sin embargo, analizaba la situación. Porque de eso estaba seguro. Ésa cara no era de sufrimiento. Era de concentración. Parecía querer culpar a alguien de lo que acababa de pasar o incluso se estaba culpando ya.

Algo era seguro: ya no sería la misma. Conociéndola, seguro ahora se evitará problemas y tardará un tiempo en volver a confiar en todos. Analizará cada situación hasta el punto de la exageración para no volver a pasar por el mismo fiasco… Y la comprendía. La habían humillado en su cara y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero seguir pensando en ello no ayudaría de nada.

Cuando llegó (sin haberse dado cuenta) encontró a Ron y Hermione platicando seriamente. Ambos se volvieron al escucharlo y Ron lo evaluó.

-¿Qué hicieron ahí, eh?

-¡Ronald!

-¿Qué?

-Como puedes siquiera… suponer aquella desagradable opción en estos momentos de…

-Espera, espera –interrumpió Ron casi sonriendo. –No me refería a _eso_. ¿Quién es la mal pensada?

-Oh.

Harry los ignoró y siguió de largo. Pero Hermione y Ron se pusieron a susurrar.

-No comprendo cómo se pudo poner así –murmuraba Ron. –Ella no es de esas que sufren por hombres.

-¿Es que no lo comprendes? No sufre por Dean. Es más profundo. Es una humillación. –y todavía más bajo, susurró: -Por eso Harry la comprende. Es como si le arrebataran todo lo que tenía o lo que pudo tener. A Ginny su dignidad, a Harry un amor paterno.

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué él. Michael igual la humilló pero no actuó así…

-Es porque ella ya se había dado cuenta de Michael –dijo Harry haciéndolos saltar a ambos. –Y Dean la tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera tuvo una idea aproximada de lo que realmente sucedía. –Hermione y Ron se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó estúpidamente Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione antes de dirigirse a su habitación:

-Deberías ir a verla. No crea que sobreviva sola esta noche.

Al instante se levantó y se despidió de Ron. Casi corrió hacia su auto. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Llegó y vio el menú de una película que seguía rodando en la televisión ruidosamente. Ginny estaba dormida en el sofá. O al menos eso creía, porque al cargarla, se despertó rápidamente y se dejó ir al ver que estaba en manos de Hermione. La acomodó en su cama, limpió la basura de la sala y quitó la película.

Al día siguiente se aseguró de fijarse si Ginny iba a estar bien antes de ir al trabajo. Cuando entró en la habitación se dio cuenta de que ya estaba despierta. Seguía acostada jugando con un hilo suelto de su colcha. Tenía mejor aspecto. Su cara ya no estaba tan pálida pero notó que sus ojos seguían hinchados. Levantó la vista cuando la escuchó y se le quedó mirando fijamente esperando que dijera algo.

-Este… venía a ver si necesitabas algo. Lo que sea –parecía nerviosa.

-Descuida, sobreviviré –dijo. Volvió a concentrarse en el hilo. Hermione la miró frunciendo el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó ahí parada. Ginny procuraba ignorarla, pero era difícil cuando sentías la mirada de tu amiga perforándote la cara. Se acomodó un poco hasta quedar medio sentada. -¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

-De hecho, sí –contestó ella. Respiró hondo y al ver que no la miraba, decidió soltarlo. –Sé que esta es una gran experiencia para ti y que es un gran insulto hacia tu persona, pero no debes olvidar que nosotros siempre estaremos para ti y que ése… ése momento que viviste no debe de influir demasiado en tu vida. Sé que lo considerabas alguien importante y todos pensábamos que al fin habías encontrado tu gran verdadero…

-No lo digas. Nunca fue un amor, fue una farsa. Aunque pensáramos diferente. –la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Hermione se asustara. Hablaba sin tono. Vacía. Abrió la boca, pero entonces Ginny la miró por primera vez con una emoción. –Voy a estar bien. Sólo déjame superarlo un poco.

Trató de sonreír y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. –Está bien. Cualquier cosa estamos aquí.

-Lo sé.

Hermione salió del cuarto y dejó a una Ginny confusa detrás.

-Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, ¿no es así? –pregunté. Me hallaba en la esquina con los brazos cruzados. Ginny me miró.

-Soy patética.

-No te mentiré, pero técnicamente no lo eres, porque la verdad no sé quién esté ocupando tu cuerpo. Quiero decir… ¿desde cuándo te traumas por un fraude? ¡La vida está llena de ellos! ¡No debes llorar! Sé que es difícil, porque estabas lista para un compromiso de ése tamaño. Pero sólo pregúntate: ¿en verdad ése estúpido merece tus lágrimas?

-No…

-¡Exacto! Y no te dije esto antes, porque sé que no es fácil. Y te comprendo más de lo que crees, pero tú misma te diste cuenta de que llorar no trae ningún bien. Ahora, ¿Por qué no haces algo productivo ahora que tienes tiempo libre? ¿Por qué no ayudas a los demás como los ayudabas antes? Quizá te pueda hacer mejor. Quizá te ayude a superar al patético hombre que te mintió. ¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos lo que tu mente está maquilando ahora mismo?

Ginny se mordió el labio y estuvo a punto de sonreír de verdad.

-Está bien, pero me debes ayudar.

-¿Tienes algún cabello de él? –pregunté. Ginny rodó los ojos y sacó una chamarra negra del clóset. Era de Dean. Estuvo buscando como por unos 10 minutos hasta que encontró el cabello y lo puso sobre una superficie lisa. Tiró la chamarra al piso y la miró con desprecio.

-Tenemos que quemar eso –dijo. Entonces salió del cuarto y 20 minutos después trajo un frasco con una poción que parecía lodo. –Supongo que con esto es suficiente. Con una hora tenemos, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien. Necesito que vayas al departamento de Harry y busques… no sé, papeles del detective ése mientras yo me baño. Si puedes, encuentra la dirección de la tipa.

-Ok. Mientras, ¿tú qué vas a hacer?

-Me bañaré y buscaré alguna ropa de hombre. Creo que todavía tengo la ropa de Harry.

-¿No se la devolviste?

-No –contestó ruborizada mientras yo sonreía.

_Disculpen por dejarlos en suspenso así cuando llevo más de un mes sin actualizar, pero en serio que ya voy a poder escribir más rápido porque las ideas ya están en mi cabeza, sólo es narrarlas y ya tengo tiempo libre!_

_Ya salí de vacaciones! xD Cuídense y comenten. Los leo pronto :P_


	17. Fueron Días Ocupados

_¡Wu! Ya vimos Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. ¿Así o más emocionados estamos? Jajaja, nosotros los fans somos geniales. Ésa es una de las razones por las que no he escrito… Lo siento, sé que no es una excusa, pero ya terminé y quedé satisfecha. ¡Ya vamos súper avanzados! Cómo extrañaré esta historia… jajaja, ya me voy a poner a llorar :P Bien, en donde nos quedamos…_

**18. Fueron días ocupados..**

Harry iba murmurando a sí mismo mientras se dirigía caminando al departamento de Ginny. No importaba cuantas veces le había pedido Hermione que no fuera, que la dejara superarlo sola, él la ignoró sabiendo que al menos alguien debía estar ahí para cualquier cosa. Casi la mataba cuando la vio entrando en el ministerio y más aún cuando se enteró de que ni siquiera la dejó en la Madriguera, sino sola. Ron, un tanto confundido por la locura de éste (acuérdense de que él no sabe del amor que le tiene a la chiflada ésta y no a mí), le había dicho que no se preocupara tanto, que no era tan grave como para que se suicidara. Pero ellos no entendían: la misión que llevaba meses planeando iba a llevarse a cabo al día siguiente y no podría concentrarse sabiendo que Ginny estaba mal, por lo que se dirigió testarudamente a verla.

Cuando salió del elevador fue que lo vio. El idiota estaba frente a la puerta del departamento. Parecía medio sonriente y no sabía si acababa de salir y pensaba entrar, pero no le importó.

-No puedo creer que tengas la vergüenza de venir y pararte en su departamento -le dijo enojado. Dean volteó saltando de la sorpresa y comenzó a disculparse atropelladamente.

-¡No! Harry, no es lo que parece…

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¿Tú, tratando de entrar a escondidas para ver a Ginny, cuando está dolida? ¿Cuando está dolida por TI?

Ginny (bueno Dean) se quedó petrificada al oír aquello. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquél fuera el verdadero Dean? ¡Eso la hubiera humillado! Intentó explicarle una vez más que no era Dean para que se ahorrara ése momento vergonzoso pero Harry la interrumpió:

-No, no hables, escucha. Siempre supe que eras un idiota, pero no creí que fueras a dañarla de tal manera cuando ella se abrió contigo totalmente. Ha sufrido lo suficiente por una vida y llegas tú, con tus malas intenciones en la mente, cuando ella lo único que necesitaba era un amor sincero que la apoyara. Y tú, ¿Qué querías? ¿Sexo? ¿Eh? ¿¡Era eso lo que querías!?

Ginny no contestó. Sentía un calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo al escuchar a Harry defendiéndola. Decidió seguirle la corriente. Rodé los ojos.

-Este… Vine solamente a disculparme…

-¿Disculparte? ¿De qué? ¿De haberla humillado frente a todos? ¿O de bajarle la autoestima?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué supondrían que su autoestima estaba en un nivel bajo? Y estuve de acuerdo con ella, porque ¿Quién diablos podría dañar lo suficiente a Ginny para que se le quitara su ego?

-No creo que le haya bajado… -empezó a defenderse.

-Ya deja de hablar, idiota. Tus disculpas nadie las va a aceptar. Sólo arruinas vidas. Sólo luchas por tus bienes sin importar a quién dañes en tu camino por conseguirlo. No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido. ¡Dejaste a una mujer embarazada con tu hijo! ¡Mientras andabas con Ginny! ¿A cuántas más?

-Yo…

-Tuviste la mayor oportunidad de tu vida al tener a una mujer en tu vida como ella y… la tiraste a la basura como… estiércol de vaca…

Rodé los ojos. Era tan Harry usar expresiones raras. Entonces Ginny habló con una voz que nunca la había escuchado usar. Una voz hippie… o groovy… como una combinación de amor y agradecimiento.

-¿Por qué te importa ella? Digo, nunca ha sido nada tuyo más que tu amiga. Sus decisiones no te interesan –Rodé los ojos. Sólo quería saber qué pensaba de ella. No es que no quisiera que se enamoraran, pero ¡Ginny, por el amor de Dios! ¡Se acaba de arruinar tu boda!

-¿Que por qué me importa? –repitió incrédulo. Se acercó a él (ok, ella) y casi le escupió en la cara. –Es mi mejor amiga. La conozco desde los 11 años y tú vienes y la maltratas como si fuera mugre después de 5 meses de conocerse. No tienes ni el derecho ni la dignidad para hacerlo. Ella es maravillosa y divertida e independiente… y tú un patán.

Cuando terminó su discurso (dicho con una sensualidad masculina, consecuencia de su enojo) Ginny se le acercó con intenciones de besarlo. Abrí los ojos y reaccioné después de un segundo. Harry dio un paso atrás alarmado.

-¡Ginevra! –le susurré lo más bajo posible para que no me escuchara él. –Sigues con la forma de Dean, idiota.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo mientras Harry lo veía con miedo y curiosidad. Le intentó sacar la vuelta soltando un sonido de exasperación pero Ginny lo detuvo del brazo. Él miró tembloroso.

-Aw… le tiene miedo a un gay –murmuré divertida y Ginny me miró callándome instantáneamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó intentando seguir enojado. No pude evitar sonreír.

-No puedes entrar ahí… Eh… Normas del Sindicato. –A este punto ya no pude aguantar la carcajada, pero resistí. Me puse un puño en la boca. Harry decidió que lo mejor era irse, no sin antes mirar por su hombro gritándole que era un fracasado. Miré a Ginny roja de la risa.

-Tengo 2 cosas que decirte: eres patética con las excusas y horrible en el papel de Dean. No sé cómo lo vamos a lograr.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Casi besas al tipo! ¡En forma de Dean!

-No lo iba a besar –murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Ajá! Lo que digas.

-Apurémonos, se nos acabará la hora –dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema. Pero tenía razón, así que me limité a rodar los ojos y seguirla.

Aparecimos frente a una casa blanca y chiquita. Se veía acogedora y al parecer la acababan de comprar porque le estaban quitando el letrero de "Se Vende". Era ella. Se inclinó como para recoger algo, pero su estómago era demasiado grande para que pudiera enderezarse. Esto parecía hacerla más hermosa. Ginny se acercó a ayudarla y le entregó las llaves que se le habían caído. Apenas había dicho "Gracias" la muchacha cuando vio que era Dean el que la estaba encarando. Su cara se volvió roja de furia y sus manos se hicieron puños.

-¿Quién te crees para venir a verme? –dijo atropelladamente mientras volteaba y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Creo que el ser Dean no es una gran cosa –dije.

-Me sentiría bien por eso, pero soy yo la que tiene que aguantar eso. –susurró. Después levantó la voz. –Sólo quería venir a decirte que siento mucho lo que hice.

-Sí, lo sé. Sentiste mucho. Y dejaste también. –contestó sin siquiera mirarlo. Nos costó un tiempo comprender lo que había dicho y cuando lo hicimos, Ginny abrió la boca de la impresión y yo reí.

-¡No era eso lo que pretendía decir! ¡Me intentaba disculpar!

-Sí, claro. Y seguro también burlarte de ambas. ¿O qué me vas a decir que no has intentado irle a rogar a la pelirroja aquella que te perdone? Eres patético, sabes. Si en verdad la querías tenías que decirle la verdad al comenzar la relación.

-Y… ¿Cuál es esa? –preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Había más mentiras?

Ella volteó con una mirada de "no puedo creer que lo estés diciendo" y se frotó las sienes al ver que no era una broma pesada.

-Tienes que comprender que eres un idiota. No. Eres medio idiota, porque la otra parte es mía, al aceptar acostarme contigo. ¡Ni siquiera me conocías! Fue sólo una noche y durante tu relación con ella. En el momento en que te llamé para avisarte le debiste decir que le fuiste infiel y que habías dejado a una mujer embarazada. Pero claro, me di cuenta de que ibas a intentar olvidar todo y pretenderías que no pasó nada para que tu despampanante mujer no te dejara. No sé que hubiera sido de ella si no es por su amigo que te descubrió.

Ginny sintió un hueco en su interior. ¿Aparte, todo fue cuando andaba con ella? No podía evitar pensar que la mujer que tenía enfrente era una zorra, pero aún así merecía compasión. Al menos el bebé la merecía. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo lo siento mucho. Todo. No era mi intención causar tanto daño.

Ginny se volteó y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Ya acabamos? –le pregunté.

-Simplemente no puedo seguir escuchando más –me contestó. La mujer (ni siquiera le preguntamos el nombre) se le quedó viendo raro y se acercó a tomarle el brazo. Ginny se sacudió, pero ella la volvió a agarrar.

-Fue muy noble lo que hiciste –le dijo con un tono totalmente nuevo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny, que no comprendía. La mujer intentó sonreír.

-Sólo te diré que soy _yo_ la que siente haber causado tanto daño.

La soltó y Ginny simplemente intentó seguir caminando, pero era muy difícil después de haber almacenado tanta información que sólo la hizo sentir peor. Justo cuando íbamos a doblar su casa (que estaba en una esquina) ella gritó:

-¿De dónde sacaste la poción multijugos?

Nos detuvimos repentinamente y volteamos.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Ginny.

-Eres la pelirroja, ¿no?

-¿Co-c-c-cómo lo supiste?

-Él no acostumbraría hacer esto. Ya lo hubiera hecho hace 7 meses –dijo señalándose el estómago. Ginny soltó una débil risa.

-Mi amiga siempre guarda hace cada vez que se acaba. Es un poco supersticiosa.

Se miraron unos segundos y ella dijo:

-Gracias.

Ginny sonrió. –No hay de qué. –Y desapareció.

WwWwWwWwWw

-¿Y? ¿Por fin fuiste a ver a Ginny? –preguntó Hermione al ver que Harry acababa de entrar en la oficina. Era la hora del desayuno y ella y Ron habían decidido comer ahí.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ron parándose de repente. -¿Mi hermana está bien, no?

-Bueno, pues en realidad no lo sé –contestó indignado. Al ver que lo miraban algo espantados, se explicó:

-Bueno, no logré entrar al departamento… pero me encontré con el estúpido de Dean en la entrada… -Ron se levantó furioso y Hermione le tomó el brazo. –y… bueno…

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hermione. Parecía estar examinándolo para encontrar alguna herida escondida.

-En realidad nada, pero… bueno, -agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus amigos. –le di su buena lección, pero…

-¿Podrías hablar más lento? Lo que pasa es que tu historia parece ser muy larga. –dijo Ron sarcásticamente a causa de la desesperación. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Bien, pero no se rían de mí. Creo que Dean es… gay.

-¿Gay? –preguntó Hermione sin poder esconder una gran sonrisa.

-En serio, miren…

Y les contó el relato de lo que acababa de suceder. Ron se partía de risa descontrolada.

-¿Dices que intentó besarte? –preguntó Ron.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. –dijo Hermione con un dedo levantado para pedir silencio. –Crees que Dean dejó a ambas porque era gay… y que te intentó besar.

-Sé cuando alguien lo intenta… no estoy loco…

-Yo no diría lo mismo –murmuró Ron. Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Y la viste? –preguntó Hermione.

-No…

-No, claro que no. Supongo que saliste huyendo después de lo que "pasó" –dijo Ron riéndose y al ver que Harry se ponía rojo, soltó una carcajada. Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione no parecía encontrar la situación tan graciosa como Ron y justo cuando Harry le iba a preguntar qué era lo que maquinaba su mente alguien entró. Era un aspirante a auror que estaba investigando el caso con Harry. Parecía agitado, pero satisfecho.

-Disculpen que los moleste, pero… Lo encontré –dijo emocionado mirando a Harry. Éste parpadeó varias veces de la impresión. Finalmente se levantó.

-¿Es Henry, cierto? –preguntó mirándolo. El chico asintió. –Bien, junta a tus mejores. Nos vamos en 10 minutos.

-¿10 minutos? –preguntó Henry asustado. – ¿Tan rápido? Creía que… Bueno, se formaba un plan o… una forma de ataque… o…

-No deberías tener miedo, acabas de subir de nivel, chico. Avisaré a tu supervisor de inmediato.

-Tú eres mi supervisor.

-Oh.

-¿Y creíste que se planeaba antes? –preguntó Ron casi sonriendo. –Si Harry es tu supervisor, todo se lleva a cabo al instante, amigo. –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Hermione asintió sonriendo. Harry no dijo nada, estaba en su _mood_ responsable.

-Si no, pregúntanos a nosotros si en nuestros años de Hogwarts planeábamos nuestros encuentros con Lord Voldemort –dijo ella. Henry tragó saliva y Harry le palmeó la espalda.

-10 minutos. Y no olvides las escobas.

-¿Escobas? Creí que en una situación extrema nos podíamos aparecer.

-Oh, claro que sí, pero la aparición hace mucho ruido. Queremos ser discretos, recuerda.

-Discretos… -murmuró para sí mismo –Andy queda fuera.

Y salió muy enfocado en sus pensamientos. Hermione lo siguió con la vista no tan convencida. Después miró a Harry con la misma cara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó éste.

-Harry, llevas casi un año intentar atrapar a este asesino y dejas que te acompañen unos aspirantes en la misión. No es lo más sensato.

-No sólo seremos aspirantes, también vendrá Ron, ¿cierto, camarada?

-Muy cierto –contestó levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo a Harry. Hermione frunció la boca.

-Suerte. ¡Llamen cuando regresen!

Hermione se fue a trabajar y después de una junta sobre el P.E.D.D.O internacional se dirigió a su departamento. Al entrar lo vio igual que en la mañana. Buscó por todas las habitaciones a Ginny y la encontró en su cuarto (el de Hermione) cobijada, con un bote grande de helado, viendo la televisión. Definitivamente se veía menos pálida pero le temblaban las manos levemente cada vez que se metía la cuchara llena de helado a la boca. Se miraron y, para el asombro de Hermione, Ginny sonrió.

-Te juro que no manché nada –dijo. –Sólo quería sentirme acompañada.

-No hay problema.

-¿Harry y Ron no vendrán hoy? –preguntó después de unos minutos sin desviar la vista del televisor.

-No, se fueron de misión.

-¿Misión? Creí que se irían el martes…

-Mañana es martes.

-Sí, pero eso significa que hoy es lunes.

-Se les adelantó. A propósito, necesito hablarte de algo –dijo. Ginny la miró curiosa. –Harry llegó a la oficina después de venir a verte y… -Le contó lo que les había dicho mientras evaluaba su expresión. Era como una pared. Ginny intentó no mostrar nada en su rostro, pero Hermione sabía que había algo que le estaba ocultando. Después de escuchar el relato Ginny volteó a la televisión, decididamente ignorando a su amiga y comenzó a comer helado de nuevo. -¿Hiciste algo esta mañana?

Ginny tomó otro bocado para ganar tiempo y justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono de Hermione, quien contestó sin ver quién era y sin quitarle la vista a Ginny, quien sonreía discretamente. Entonces se levantó de repente asustada mientras pedía indicaciones de un lugar y tomó un abrigo. Ginny dejó el helado en la cama y la siguió. Colgó antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ginny muy seria.

-Regresaron de la misión.

-¿Y…?

-Harry… -dijo. O fue como una oración incompleta, sino como la respuesta. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Está herido? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿No será…?

-¡No! Bueno, no lo sé, pero no creo que haya… En fin, debemos ir al hospital general de Londres.

-¿Hospital General…? ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué no está en San Mungo?

-No lo sé, voy para allá. Ron me está esperando.

-Voy contigo.

-No tengo tiempo para esperar que te cambies, tengo que ir rápido…

-¿Quién dijo que me voy a cambiar? –agarró un abrigo que estaba en la sala y salieron corriendo hacia allá. El miedo que sentía Ginny en el interior no se podía describir. Incluso yo no decía ninguna palabra. ¿Desde cuándo llega primero un hospital muggle que San Mungo? Pero no quería pensar en eso. La misión debió haber sido CATASTRÓFICA. Estúpido trabajo de auror.

Se aparecieron fuera del hospital (donde no pudieran ser vistas) y entraron casi corriendo. Las guiaron a un área llena de pacientes con heridas superficiales. Los estaban suturando. Ginny puso cara de susto al ver aquello.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? –preguntó alarmada.

-Descuida, esto es normal para los muggles. Y nosotros "somos" muggles, ¿verdad? –le murmuró entre dientes. Casi a mitad de la sala encontraron a Ron con una enfermera que le trataba el brazo. Cuando llegaron junto a él, ya había terminado y le estaba limpiando la herida. Se miraron y esperaron a que la enfermera se fuera para hablar. Hermione se hincó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? –susurró. Ginny miraba a los pacientes, vigilando que nadie los oyera mientras ella escuchaba atentamente.

-La verdad casi nada. Acabábamos de llegar y a uno de los chicos le entró el pánico, entonces Harry se desesperó e intentó calmarlo. Nos distrajimos, ése fue el problema. Nos atacaron por la espalda. Eran miles y entonces el estúpido de Henry…

-¿Quién diablos es Henry? –preguntó Ginny.

-Uno de los aspirantes que descubrió el paradero del tipo éste y acompañó en la misión –explicó rápidamente Hermione. Muchos se explicarán por qué no doy detalles del tipo, pero es ilegal en el mundo mágico revelar información del ministerio, no es que me dé flojera inventar una larga historia (ja, ja, ja… lo siento, clima tenso).

-Pues resulta que en realidad no lo descubrió. Al parecer había recibido una carta de "alguien que lo quería ayudar en su trabajo" y suponemos que fue una emboscada.

-¡Pero qué tipo más tonto! ¿Creyó que alguien lo estaba ayudando anónimamente? ¿Después de todas lo que aprendió en sus clases con Harry?–exclamó indignada Hermione. Ginny tragó saliva: ella había pasado por algo parecido.

-Quizá pensó que tenía a un buen amigo que lo quería porque quizá… sólo quizás piense que ¡no todos tienen que ser necesariamente malos con el mundo! –dijo Ginny rápidamente alterándose. Hermione la miró frunciendo los labios y Ron la miró cómo si no lo pudiera creer. –Fue un error –dijo ella al verlo.

-Un error que le costó la vida a 3 del equipo y 2 aspirantes. Casi 4 totalmente heridos y…

-¿Pero por qué no llegaron a San Mungo? Pudieron haberse aparecido o… -dijo Hermione como si no entendiera, pero Ron la interrumpió:

-¿Aparecernos? ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? Harry tenía roto un brazo, un vidrio en su muslo y el cráneo sangrando. –El corazón de Ginny se saltó un latido. -Yo no podía moverme de tantas heridas que tenía y los demás apenas y se mantenían en pie.

-Sí, pero ¿llamar al hospital muggle? –insistió Hermione susurrando la última palabra. -¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!

-Nosotros no llamamos al hospital muggle –dijo Ron como si no hubieran visto que era obvio. –Algún vecino debió hacerlo al escuchar gritos o algo así, porque ninguno de nosotros traía teléfono.

-Ron, dudo que un vecino haya hablado. En todo caso lo haría a la policía… -argumentó Hermione. Ginny interrumpió al ver que Ron abría la boca.

-¿En realidad importa? ¿Dónde está Harry?

Ron parecía sufrir al recordar a Harry y no parecía dispuesto a contestar. Me tuve que asomar a una ventana que se hallaba como a un metro de la cama de Ron y me quedé en estado de shock. Estaba en otra sala sólo con otros 2 pacientes, pero la imagen era horrorosa. Tenía un gran rasguño profundo en la cara que sangraba sin parar y dos doctoras discutían sobre la mejor manera de arreglarle el brazo.

-Oh… por… Dios –logré decir. Ginny siguió mi mirada y su cara perdió el poco color que tenía. Para cuando Hermione miró al mismo lugar y se tapaba la boca con las manos, Ginny ya había salido corriendo. La seguimos, dejando a Ron con la enfermera que se le volvía a acercar.

Se detuvieron en la puerta y Harry las miró. Se veía débil recostado sobre los cojines e intentó sonreír, pero ni Ginny ni Hermione le contestaron. Ginny fue la primera que entró y se detuvo frente a él. Las doctoras la miraron.

-M-m-me llamo Ginny Weasley.

-Soy Hermione Granger –dijo con voz temblorosa por fin entrando a la sala.

-Encantada. ¿Conocen al señor Potter? –preguntó amablemente una de ellas. –Soy la doctora Callie. Hemos encontrado un hueso roto y ya le tratamos la pierna. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Se pondrá bien. Ahora, si alguna de ustedes me hace el favor de sostenerle la mano al señor Potter, le acomodaremos el brazo.

Harry tragó saliva y Hermione entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para cerrarlos a lo que venía. Ginny parecía confundida mientras le tomaba la mano que Harry tomaba fuertemente:

-¿Pero cómo diablos le acomodarán el brazo? –preguntó Ginny petrificada. Entonces la doctora Callie y su acompañante le tomaron cada una el extremo del brazo.

-Me lo voltearán en la posición en la que debería estar acomodado y… -pero ya lo habían hecho, y Harry gritó de dolor. Ginny gritó de la sorpresa. Todos la miraron, Harry con la cara contraída de dolor.

-Parece doler –explicó ella susurrando. La segunda doctora rodó los ojos. Harry respiró hondo, recuperándose de su sorpresa.

-Duele menos cuando no lo esperas –explicó Callie.

-¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó cuando le puso la cosa esa para que reposara el brazo. -¿Se supone que ya no está roto? –parecía sorprendida. Hermione y Harry sonrieron mientras que las doctoras se miraron disimuladamente.

-Curará en algunas semanas –dijo la segunda.

-Estaría bueno hacerle eso a Dean, ¿no creen? –dijo Ginny. Harry intentó reír sin mucho éxito. Y luego dirigiéndose a las doctoras: –Ustedes son geniales.

Hermione los dejó porque iba a ver cómo seguía Ron y entonces llegó el turno de tratar la herida de la cara.

-¿Y ahí qué van a hacer? –preguntó Ginny, quien ahora estaba interesadísima en el asunto y las seguía a todos lados. La segunda doctora, que al parecer se llamaba Cristina, se puso de mal humor y terminó por dejar a su compañera sola.

-Ah, esto es algo sencillo. Sólo se la limpiaremos antes de coserla –Ginny, que estaba sorbiendo refresco de una lata que había comprado se atragantó.

-¿Coserlo?

-Sí…

-¿Como la ropa?

-Em… no sé a qué te refieres…

-¿Con aguja e hilo?

-Sí.

Ginny cayó al piso. Harry se incorporó para ayudarla pero con una mano, Callie le indicó lo contrario y simplemente le presionó una parte de su cuello y Ginny despertó: se había desmayado.

-¿Nunca habías oído de la medicina, cierto? –preguntó ella sonriendo. Harry intentó no reír mientras Ginny volvía totalmente en sí.

WwWwWwWwWw

-Eso fue… ¡Im-pre-sio-nan-te! –dijo Ginny una vez en el departamento de Harry con las manos levantadas. Harry cerró la puerta rodando los ojos. Ron y Hermione apenas venían en camino.

-Creí que lo odiaste al ver que cosían a la gente.

-Bueno sí, pero creo que he hallado mi vocación…

-Ginny, estudiar eso te cuesta más de 10 años…

-Sé un poco comprensivo, ¿quieres? No es que tenga planes para tener otro hombre o… -Ginny miró de reojo a Harry, quien no lo notó. Intentó seguir con su mood alegre. –Seré doctora de… ¡Prisión! Así sólo arreglaré lastimando a los malos.

-Ay, Ginevra –dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón con un quejido. Ginny lo miró con esa mirada de cuando ve ofertas y no trae nada de dinero. Se paró detrás de donde él se sentaba y le acarició el cabello. Harry cerró los ojos. Después de unos minutos sus manos bajaron por su cara hacia su pecho. Reposó su mano encima del corazón. Sentía su respiración profunda.

-Creo que puedo arreglar ese brazo –susurró Ginny. No quería romper la paz que se había formado en el ambiente, pero no podía dejar que Harry sufriera así. Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados, asintió. Ginny rodeó el sillón y se hincó frente a él. Lentamente le quitó el reposabrazos (o cómo se diga) y Harry fruncía el entrecejo. Murmuró el hechizo que Lockhart había usado 10 años atrás y, contrario a lo que pasó en aquél entonces, el brazo volvió a la normalidad. Entonces bajó a su pierna y le quitó el vendaje. Las manos le temblaban. Descosió la herida y la cerró mágicamente. Sus manos estaban manchadas de poca sangre. Se levantó y repitió el procedimiento en la cara. Harry seguía sin abrir los ojos. Ginny se acercó a su cara lentamente y, cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Ginny besó sus labios levemente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó todavía cerca de su cara. Harry sabía que se refería a sus heridas, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en ése beso.

-Lo siento, -dijo en contra de lo que sentía. –pero no quiero ser la segunda opción de tu vida.

Ginny asintió. Claro que no se enojó. Era su mejor amigo y debido a toda la confianza que se tenían, él tenía derecho a decirle la verdad.

_Ay, me duele mucho dejarlo así, pero es que enserio juro que van a terminar juntos. Ya me quedan menos de 5 capítulos en la historia y les prometo que va a ser antes del final cuando terminen juntos. Así, que obviamente creo que se merecen un adelanto para que no se decepcionen con este capítulo ni dejen de leer:_

_**Adelanto sorpresa:**_

_-Me caes mal._

_-¿Qué? _

_-Me cagas. Me repateas. Me… me… _

_-Ginny, creí que entenderías._

_-Claro que entiendo, pero tú no entiendes. _Yo_ creí que entenderías._

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-¿De qué hablas tú?_

_-¡De lo que pasó ayer en la noche! ¿O me vas a decir que esperabas que perdonara los meses en los que no me creías?_

_-¡Nunca fuiste una segunda opción! Pero eres demasiado idiota para no comprenderlo._

_-Jamás me habías dicho idiota. _

_-Siempre hay una primera vez…_

_[…]_

_Y la ropa había desaparecido. _

Saquen sus conclusiones, y comenten :)


	18. ¿Adónde nos lleva ese argumento?

**18. ¿Adónde nos lleva ese argumento?**

Ginny había salido del departamento argumentando que era muy tarde mientras Harry intentaba convencerse de que lo único que sucedía era que ella estaba lastimada. Y obviamente no se iba a aprovechar de eso. No, claro que no. Se levantó del sillón. Se volvió a sentar. No, no podía aprovechar esa falsa oportunidad.

Ginny había llegado al elevador. Iba de mal humor.

-Parece que no tuviste un buen día –le dije.

-Cállate.

Al cerrarse las puertas respiró hondo y miró con la frente en alto al frente. Le toqué un hombro.

-Él tiene razón. Te lleva amando mucho más, no puede simplemente andar contigo después de todo lo que pasó. Tienes que entenderlo.

-Yo lo entiendo. Y sé que tiene razón. Sólo odio que sea así.

Respiré hondo, meneando la cabeza y decidí dejarlo pasar. Después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y Ginny vio a Ron y a Hermione.

-Pero qué flojera tienen. ¿No pudieron tomar las escaleras? –les dijo. Ron y Hermione fruncieron el entrecejo y no la dejaron de ver hasta que salió empujando fuertemente las puertas. Al subir se encontraron con un Harry tenso sentado viendo la televisión. Le cambiaba tan rápido que parecía imposible que estuviera buscando algo. Hermione notó que ya no tenía el brazo roto.

-¿Ginny te arregló? –preguntó Ron. Harry volteó confundido.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí.

-¿Y sabes por qué se fue enojada?

-Ella no está enojada –dijo simplemente casi sonriendo.

-Em… de acuerdo –dijo Hermione. Entonces sonrieron como si hubieran hecho una travesura y Harry los miró confundido.

-Buenas noches, Harry –dijeron dirigiéndose al cuarto. Harry abrió la boca sin poder creerlo.

-¡Fue un día cansado y todavía van a…!

-El punto es que Ron casi muere hoy y si eso pasa mañana no morirá sin sus satisfacciones –dijo Hermione con un tono de profesora.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Casi muere hoy? ¡Casi moriré yo hoy por esto!

-No te afectará en nada –dijo Ron.

-Ustedes dos gimen como elefantes maltratados –se explicó Harry. Hermione y Ron se pusieron rojos pero se metieron en el cuarto y Harry pudo escuchar el seguro de la puerta. Fastidiado, subió el volumen de la televisión. Desafortunadamente se quedó dormido toda la noche ahí y Ron de tan ocupado que estaba no lo pudo mover. Su cuello le dolía en la mañana como si le hubieran quitado la cabeza y se la hubieran pegado de nuevo. Se levantó al baño y cuando salió vio que era mediodía. ¿Qué no debía estar trabajando? Decidió meterse a bañar, pues era mejor tarde que nunca, pero cuando salió, Ron apenas se estaba preparando un café.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar?

-Harry, -dijo como si estuviera loco –es sábado.

-Oh… En ese caso me hubieras movido de ahí. Me duele todo el cuello. Creí que Hermione seguía aquí.

-No, se fue a arreglar a su departamento. Hoy cumplimos 2 años de noviazgo.

-Genial –fue lo único que dijo Harry. Entonces su cuchara con cereal quedó suspendida en el aire al notar la cara de Ron. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Lo único que Ron hizo fue sacar una cajita que tenía guardada hasta el fondo del refrigerador y la abrió.

-Lo siento, Ron. Pero no creo que casarme contigo sea una buena idea –dijo bromeando. Ron le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Felicidades.

-Apenas le voy a preguntar. Hoy en la noche. Iremos a cenar y estará en el pastel.

-¡Agh! Le arruinarás su postre. Mejor pónselo en… eh, no sé… O podrías dársela tú o…

Pero entonces entró Hermione agitada y Ron guardó la caja con la velocidad de un rayo.

-Harry, Ginny ha estado enojada desde que vino a visitarte ayer. Hoy hizo Hot Cakes y ¡no me dio!

-¿Enojada? ¡Yo no la hice enojar! –dijo al ver la cara de Ron. Y luego la de Hermione… -¡En serio!

-¿Seguro que no le dijiste lo de Dean? ¿O alguna otra barbaridad? –preguntó Hermione con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Por qué piensas que fui yo? ¡Ella también tiene sus lados… malhumorados!

-Eso es cierto –dijo Ron mirando a Hermione. Pero ella no relajó su postura.

-Mira –dijo Harry levantándose y rodando los ojos. -, iré a verla, si tanto te preocupa. Sólo déjame terminar de desayunar.

Pero al parecer, Hermione no iba a dejarlo terminar. Porque no lo dejaba de mirar con sus grandes ojos penetrantes y su mano en el bolsillo donde él sabía que guardaba la varita que hacía que su piel se pusiera chinita. Cualquier hechizo podía salir de aquella cosa. Entonces se apresuró a comer mientras Ron se aguantaba la risa y salió del departamento casi corriendo.

-Estúpida Hermione –dijo una vez afuera. La vecina chismosa de enfrente se asomó curiosa y Harry le sonrió sarcásticamente. Cómo la odiaba.

WwWwWwWwWw

Ginny se levantó con un amargo mareo. Abrió los ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina. La cocina estaba bien. Blanca, moderna y simplemente relajante. Tomó una manzana y, como se hallaba demasiado entumida como para quedarse sentada, se dirigió a la sala. Y lo primero que vio fue el sofá. Y volteó a la puerta. Que amargo. Tiempos en los que se hallaba con Dean ahí y Harry en la puerta. Y vio alrededor. No era un lugar tranquilo para ella. Todas las memorias. Todo lo vivido. Tomó la varita de donde la había puesto y la movió. Al instante los muebles empiezan a darse instrucciones de dónde deben acomodarse y qué color adaptar.

-Lo quiero a él fuera –fue lo único que dijo ella mientras señalaba el sofá.

Después de respirar varias veces, se dirigió a su cuarto y sacó una caja de zapatos que tenía bajo la cama. Llena de fotos, recuerdos, tickets del cine. Nunca supo por qué lo guardaba. Incluso lo de Michael. Suponía que era gracioso ver que tan patética era en ese tiempo. Pero ahora… Sacó todo… y encontró lo de Dean. Todo lo tiró. ¿En realidad era demasiado? Ya lo creo, todo ocupaba casi la mitad de la caja. Suspiró mientras yo me levantaba con ella. Guardó la caja y luego encontró otra hasta el fondo. No la recordaba. La sacó. Sonrió al instante. Eran prácticamente lo mismo que la otra pero era más especial. Tickets y fotos. Montones de fotos. Servilletas en donde él y ella escribían tonterías, jugaban el ahorcado. Soltó una carcajada al recordar que Harry había optado por usar la oración de "Ginny es virgen" y lo que el pobre tuvo que soportar después. Buscó la otra mitad de la servilleta. Wow, ¿Acaso la caja tenía un encantamiento para que se hiciera más larga? Por fin la encontró arrugada en la esquina. "Harry también." Fue la única oración que no había podido descifrar él. Y entonces miró las fotos. Que feliz se veía con todos. La cara embarrada de pastel, Hermione tumbada en el suelo con las manos en su estómago después de que una Quaffle que ella había lanzado la había alcanzado y la más hermosa de todas: la única en la que salían Harry y ella. Traía el pelo hasta los hombros y ambos vestían de negro (sólo salían a mitad de cuerpo). En el fondo se veía la torre del reloj de Londres y en su cara sólo se veía felicidad. Ginny frunció el entrecejo. Definitivamente tenía que recuperar todo eso. Y fue cuando cerró la caja que vio su cabello en el espejo. Largo y pesado. Ondulado y enredado. Le entró la urgencia de cortárselo. Tomó unas tijeras y entró al baño.

Cortó el primer pedazo. Sonrió al sentir la libertad. La adrenalina en sus venas. Cortó y cortó. Entonces vio a Harry detrás de ella repentinamente.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –exclamó. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de su dedo después de habérselo cortado por el susto.

-Me deshago de lo necesario.

-¿Y hacer un mugrero es necesario? Me gustaba tu cabello largo…

Ginny lo miró. "Lo estoy haciendo por ti, imbécil", pensó. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, Hermione me mandó –Ginny se irritó. Seguro le dijo de su berrinche de anoche, cuando no quería hablar con nadie. –Me dijo que…

-Sé lo que te dijo, la conozco. –decidiendo cambiar el tema, preguntó: -¿Cómo entraste?

Harry sonrió. –Bueno, un sillón está saliendo del departamento en pedazos hacia la basura. Tu padre tendría que arrestarte. –Ginny ignoró la broma. Harry sabía que era hora de ir al grano. –Mira, sólo vengo a decirte que… no… debes estar… enojada. No es justo –lo dijo tartamudeando, con miedo de la reacción de ésta.

-No estoy enojada… Al menos no contigo.

-Porque sabes que tengo razón.

-No me tientes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sólo intento decir lo que ninguno de los dos mencionó. –Ginny lo miró por el espejo. Seguía cortando su cabello. –Escogiste a Dean y ahora que no lo tienes, quieres tu segunda opción. Lo comprendo, pero no por eso tiene que gustarme –dijo con una mueca. Ginny volteó impactada por sus palabras.

-¡Nunca fuiste una segunda opción! ¡No sabía que te amaba! Al menos de… ése modo. Nunca te consideré como mi pareja porque no quería arruinar la amistad que…

-¿Amistad? Ginny, en el momento en que me enamoré de ti, todo se volvió un desastre.

-Se volvió un desastre porque no lo supimos manejar –lo cortó Ginny. –Si hubiéramos sabido, quizás… -Se acercó a él, pero Harry dio un paso atrás. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente.

-Tú no me amas –dijo él seriamente. –Estás herida. Tómate tiempo y…

-¿No entiendes? ¡No necesito tiempo! Y no me digas que estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo sólo porque me hirieron. Pensé que te amaba como un amigo hasta que me di cuenta de lo que me hacías sentir.

-¿Y cuando te diste cuenta? ¿Después de tu boda? ¿Cuándo ya no tenías a nadie? Soy tu segunda opción. –repitió Harry. A Ginny le salió una lágrima de rabia. ¿Es que no entendía? Harry se alarmó al verla en ese estado.

-Deja de decir eso, o te hago un encantamiento mocomurciélago. Nunca fuiste una segunda opción. Al decir eso, sólo harás que yo termine creyéndolo. –Harry no dijo nada. –No es tu culpa que ya no creas nada de lo que te digo porque sé que me porté mal contigo cuando estaba con el idiota de Thomas. Pero créeme cuando te digo que las cosas que dijiste en el pasillo fueron las más lindas que he escuchado en mi vida.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¡Las que me dijiste en el pasillo! –gritó impaciente.

-Ahora es muy fácil hacerte perder el control –le dije. Harry me escuchó y tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo escuchaste eso?

-¡Ay, Harry, yo era Dean! ¡Yo era! ¡Transformada con poción multijugos!

-¿Eras él? ¿Qué diablos hacías como él? ¡A esto es a lo que me refiero! ¿Quién eres? ¡Pensé que ese tipo no iba a volver a cruzarse en nuestras vidas y ahora tú solita lo invocas!

-Yo… Harry… -las lágrimas no paraban. ¡Vamos, Ginevra, contrólate! Respiró hondo. –Te juro que no he cambiado… -Harry la mira sarcásticamente. -¡Al menos no completamente! ¡No podía dejar las cosas así! ¡Tenía que disculparme con ella!

Eso fue lo único que calmó a Harry. Intrigado le preguntó: -¿Con ella? ¿Quién? –y comprendió. -¡Ginny! ¿Que hiciste qué? ¿Te disculpaste con…?

-Sí. Sabes que era necesario. Aunque no fuera realmente él, ella tenía que… sentirse… mejor –Harry levantó la vista ante su tono de voz. Inmediatamente Ginny contestó la pregunta que él no hizo. –Fue durante nuestro noviazgo.

-Lo sien…

-Ni lo digas –dijo ella. Corta el último mechón de su cabello. Harry respira hondo. Entonces empieza a sonreír lentamente y Ginny y yo lo miramos como si estuviera loco. -¿Qué sucede?

-Es sólo que… No, nada…

-¡Dímelo! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Te parece gracioso lo que estoy pasando por mi vida, Potter? –Harry sintió por su cuerpo una corriente caliente cuando dijo su apellido. Entonces se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cara.

-La mujer que amo está aquí, escondida –le dijo. Fue más bien como una explicación a su pregunta. Estaban a unos centímetros de besarse y justo cuando Ginny pensó que había ganado la batalla Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no podemos.

Esto irritó tanto a Ginny que sus orejas se pusieron tan rojas como las de Ron, que Harry sabía lo que venía: peligro.

-Me caes mal.

-¿Qué? –eso no se lo esperaba.

-Me cagas. Me repateas. Me… me… -se acercó a él y golpeó cada parte que los brazos de Harry no podían cubrir. Harry decidió dejar de cubrirse y la acorraló con sus brazos. De esa manera no podía moverse.

-Ginny, creí que entenderías.

-Claro que entiendo, pero tú no entiendes. Yo creí que entenderías.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablas tú?

-¡De lo que pasó ayer en la noche! ¿O me vas a decir que esperabas que perdonara los meses en los que no me creías?

-¡Nunca fuiste una segunda opción! Pero eres demasiado idiota para no comprenderlo.

-Jamás me habías dicho idiota.

-Siempre hay una primera vez…

Finalmente la soltó y Ginny volvió a golpearlo. Harry vio su error y volvió a agarrarla.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Ginny…!

-¡Deja de darme ilusiones si vas a seguir siendo el cobarde en el que te convertiste!

-¡Ginny, tranquilízate, y déjame explicarte! –Finalmente ella cedió y dejó de moverse. –Gracias.

-Tienes 2 minutos.

-Y tú solo llevas 2 días de… tú sabes.

-Para tu información llevo 3.

-Bueno, no es gran diferencia. Es por eso que no podemos.

El alivio que sintió Ginny no se pudo notar más.

-Eres un estúpido –dijo sonriendo disfrutando ahora del acorralo. Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato y la soltó con miedo a no poder controlarse.

-Ginny… -dijo con un tono para hacer razonar. Pero ella se iba a divertir.

-Harry… -dijo con voz sensual. Empecé a reír descontroladamente. ¡Parecía que tenía un orgasmo! Ginny me miró con ojos desgarradores.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó él con un tono alarmado cuando ella le empezó a sobar el pecho.

-Vamos… No tienes por qué pensar todo 2 veces… Déjame ese trabajo a mí…

-Creo que no podría –dio un paso atrás. Diablos, ya estaba acorralado.

-¿Qué esperas? Bésame.

-Ginny…

-Nadie se tiene por qué enterar, nene.

-Ginny… –soltó una risa nerviosa. Ginny empezó a bajar como si estuviera bailando. A Harry le dieron escalofríos. La agarró por la cintura, la cargó y la dejó en su cama. Ginny reía del nerviosismo de Harry. –Ahí estarás bien hasta que llame a Hermione.

Ginny y yo nos miramos y soltamos la carcajada. Harry la miró.

-Lo siento, Harry, no debería jugar contigo así–dijo Ginny mientras se controlaba. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a él.

-No, no deberías.

-Y no deberías aceptarme. Soy mala. Lo nuestro está prohibido. Como la fruta de Adán y Eva –dijo. Otra vez estaba usando su tono sensual pero no podía reír porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo de verdad, cosa que no podía creer. Si Harry la rechazaba iba a pasar todo el drama del día anterior. Ella agarró su varita y con un suave y ligero movimiento todo el ruido, que hasta ahora no lo había percatado, paró. Y se escuchó una cerradura activarse. Lo que vino no me lo esperé. No fue Ginny la que empezó el beso, fue Harry. La tomó por la cintura y no la soltaba. Ginny, se quedó paralizada hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Soltó la varita (que cayó al suelo) y le comenzó a sujetar su cabello con una fuerza digna de Ginny. Entonces comprendí y me tapé los ojos. ¡Diablos, pero les tengo que contar lo que estaba sucediendo! ¿Qué hago?

-Me siento terriblemente culpable –escuché decir a Harry con una respiración agitada. Separé un poco los dedos de mi mano. Harry estaba besando su busto. Ginny comenzó a gemir mientras movía su cabeza en círculos. –Ron me va a matar.

-Ron _nos _matará –corrigió ella. Entonces se quitó el brasier y se aventó hacia atrás a la cama trayendo a Harry consigo. Fue como cachar a mi tío Jorge viendo canales de adultos otra vez. No podía decir nada. Quería correr pero mis piernas no lo permitían. –Déjate llevar…

-Lo estoy haciendo…

La ropa había desaparecido. Curiosa, me asomé a ver el paquete de Harry. Uy… Y entonces vi lo que venía: Harry comenzó a besar su estómago y después su ombligo y… ¡Sexo Oral! ¡Ah!

WwWwWwWwWw

-Eres el mejor de _todos _–escuché decir a Ginny. Me había tenido que ir a la sala, porque de haberme quedado, hubiera terminado siendo un trío. Sentí que era hora de regresar a contarles todo con detalles. Después de 1 hora, supuse que habían tenido tiempo de disfrutarse el uno al otro. Entré. Estaban sentados, tapándose con la sábana de la cama.

-No tienes con quién compararme –le contestó él sonriendo.

-Es cierto, y nunca lo tendré –admitió ella mientras trazaba círculos en la mano derecha de Harry. –Pero al menos sé que Dean se iba directo al… grano, y tú estabas concentrado… en el cuerpo… -sonrió. Harry se sonrojó y Ginny le tomó la mano fuertemente. –Supongo que si somos novios, no podremos hacer esto todo el tiempo, o terminará siendo contraproducente.

-Nunca terminará siéndolo, Ginny –dijo él. Ginny y yo lo miramos mientras comprendíamos sus palabras.

-No me importaría proponerme justo ahora de no ser por las… circunstancias.

El corazón de Ginny se saltó un latido. ¿Estaba insinuando que por fin tenía que dejar de buscar?

-¡Claro que sí! –le contesté el pensamiento. –Él va a ser el único que te querrá lo suficiente y te comprenderá lo justo, porque es el único que te ha acompañado en cada momento. Sabes que si de matrimonio se trata, él es el indicado.

-Harry… Sea cuando sea, sea en donde sea… Sabes que te daré el sí. Por ahora, metámonos en nuestra burbuja…

Harry sonrió. Incluso yo sonreí, aunque sabía que tendría que salir de nuevo. Pero Ginny era feliz, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Todo seguiría bien. Mi misión estaba hecha. Ahora de lo único que me tenía que preocupar era de que no se enteraran que había publicado su historia.

_No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto tan rápido. Yo calculaba unos capítulos más, pero la historia se guió solita. Todavía me falta el epílogo pero… ¡Oh, tantas cosas por decir! Jaja, ya las diré después. Comenten :)_


	19. E P I L O G O

E P I L O G O

TODO ESTA BIEN

No estaban atrasadas. No. ¿Cómo podían estarlo si habían salido con tiempo de sobra? Ginny y Hermione entraron casi corriendo a la estética mientras los estilistas las miraban con sus pies tamborileando el suelo. Pusieron cara de disculpa y se dispusieron a sentarse cuando el celular de Ginny sonó. Todos la miraron.

-¿Bueno? –contestó Ginny. Su cara se llenó de frustración. –Harry, te dije que no fueran a trabajar hoy. Era estúpido… ¡No, no podemos ir! Estamos atrasadas sin que ustedes nos… Sí… Pero… Espera. –volteó con Hermione. Comenzó a susurrar rápidamente lo que le había dicho Harry en los últimos segundos.

-¡Dile que ni lo piense! Se suponía que este era mi día…

-Sí, pero sin novio no creo que saldría según lo planeado –apuntó Ginny. Hermione se dejó vencer no sin antes hacer un mini berrinche. –Nos dirigimos para allá.

Cerró el celular y los estilistas se miraron sin poder creerlo.

-Granger, sabes que si no lo hago ahora no terminaré a tiempo –dijo uno de ellos con su voz un poco… femenina.

-¿Ronald, crees que si no creyera que pudieras hacerlo me iría? Eres el mejor. –le dijo. Ronald sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. –Regreso en menos de media hora.

-No puedo creer que nos haya dejado ir… -dijo Ginny una vez afuera. -Siempre pensé que el que se llamara igual a mi hermano lo hacía algo raro.

-Él de por sí es algo raro, lo que no puedo creer es que me hayas convencido de ir contigo.

-¡Ay, por favor! Amas la acción, lo que sucede es que te cuesta admitirlo. Te acostumbraste demasiado a las aventuras con mi hermano y con Harry que ahora que no tienes ninguna…

-¡Está bien, está bien! Sólo espero que valga la pena.

-Tómame el brazo –juntas se desaparecieron haciendo que ondearan sus abrigos. ¿No lo mencioné? ¡Era diciembre! Respiraron cuando sus pulmones se lo permitieron y Hermione miró al lugar sin poder creerlo.

-¡Ginevra! ¡En ese lugar no podemos entrar! No permiten mujeres –le dijo entre dientes.

-Por eso necesito que me hagas toda esa magia asombrosa que sólo tú sabes hacer -le dijo moviendo las manos. Con eso la convenció. Ginny sonrió mientras le palpaba el hombro y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al final.

-¿Quién iba a decirlo? Entrar en un table dance 5 horas antes de mi boda.

-La vida da giros inesperados.

Hermione la miró. Por fin los dos habían terminado juntos y la vida se había vuelto positiva para ambos. Nada de cursilerías dramáticas. Nada de lloriqueos e indecisiones que solo llevarían a más indecisiones y cuestionamientos. Como debía de ser. Y sabía lo que habían pasado, por eso no le podía reprochar su optimismo ante todo, aunque era frustrante. Incluso Ron la sorprendió. Ella se esperaba shock de parte de él pero después de una semana admitió que era hora. "Harry y Ginny". Qué bonito se iba a ver en las invitaciones de cuando se casaran. –De acuerdo, pero no seré una prostituta.

-No tienes por qué, las dos seremos hombres.

10 minutos después entraron irreconocibles al lugar. Un hombre con una lista las recibió (¿o debo decir "los recibió"?) para cobrarles. Hermione miró a ambos lados disimuladamente antes de hacerle un "Confundus".

-Ah, sí. Eh… ¿Y quién es su padre?

-Este… Lord Canterville.

-¡Espectacular! Me suena conocido.

Salieron 30 minutos después, por la puerta trasera y con Ron aguantándose la risa.

-Ni te atrevas, Ronald Weasley, que por tu culpa, y la de tu estúpido amigo llorón –apuntó a Harry con el dedo. –todavía no estoy lista para mi boda.

Se desapareció y Ginny volteó a verlos. –Es cierto.

WwWwWwWwWwWw

-La hora llegó –dijo Ginny. Hermione volteó y ella al verla se quedó pasmada. Se veía demasiado hermosa. –Wow.

-Cállate –dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Otra sala, mismo tiempo.

-Ya es hora –dijo Harry mientras entraba. A Ron se le veía demasiado nervioso. –No me digas que ya te arrepentiste…

-Harry, –dijo ignorándolo. -¿Recuerdas el baile de Navidad de Hogwarts?

-Sí –contestó éste cauteloso.

-Bueno, pues así es como quería verme ése día –dijo. Harry rodó los ojos. Ron volteó sonriendo. –Bien, pues que Krum se pudra en Bulgaria, yo me quedé con la chica.

Y entonces la música sonó. No podía creer lo rápido que pasaban las cosas. Ahora Ron y Hermione se iban a casar pero de a de veras. Ginny de dama de honor y Harry de padrino de bodas daba una imagen verdaderamente hermosa. Se acabó la ceremonia y lo único que les puedo decir es que fue una noche feliz para todos…

-Sabes, en las películas muggle es como una costumbre que la dama de honor se quede con el padrino –Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de Harry.

-¿Quién somos nosotros para romper la tradición?

… y seguramente iba terminar siendo una feliz vida para nuestros personajes.

_Ok, AÑOS SIN PUBLICAR ESTO. Y sé que van a decir que fue un epílogo débil (porque yo lo creo) pero la historia en sí tuvo su propio final. Esto fue sólo un tentempié de lo que vivieron después para que se percataran de que ellos ya no sufrían. Quiero agradecer A TODOS por su amabilidad al leer y comentar y por apoyarme en toda la historia. Saben que disfruté demasiado escribiéndola y mucho más leyendo a mis lectores :D ajjaja que frase tan pegajosa. MIL GRACIAS A TODOS. Que pasen una feliz vida. _

_P.S. Les recomiendo que cuando les guste alguien sólo se avienten para que eviten vivir esto. Y no tomen la carrera de auror como opción jeje._


End file.
